


Just A Machine(Connor x Oc)

by TalleyBear



Series: Just a Machine and its Alternate Universe(s) and Sequel(s) [1]
Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Androids, Best Friends, Brother-Sister Relationships, Detroit, Eventual Romance, Eventual Smut, F/F, F/M, Father-Daughter Relationship, Fluff and Smut, Future Fic, Major Original Character(s), Minor Original Character(s), Swearing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-05
Updated: 2019-04-15
Packaged: 2019-05-18 19:25:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 28
Words: 58,436
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14858798
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TalleyBear/pseuds/TalleyBear
Summary: In this current generation Androids are the top selling things in the market. They are basically slaves, and many become Deviants due to a assumed virus in their programming.Beth Anderson, works with her father Hank Anderson on cases, and frequently has her interest peaked with Androids. She's always wanted to have one around when she was only a child; however, after the death of her brother Cole she stays away from Androids.Soon her continuation of staying away from Androids is shattered, when Cyberlife sends a prototype Android to help with Deviant cases. Along with her father, and the advanced Android, Connor, Beth tries to figure out why Deviants are becoming more frequent, and why there seems to be nothing in common with them.•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•*I don't own Detroit Become Human or any of it's characters. I do; however, own Beth and any other oc(s) featured in this story.*





	1. O.O

**Prologue:**

Rain poured down, covering anyone who dared to walk without an umbrella. A young woman, who had droplets of rainfall dripping down her freckled face, walked without an umbrella.

Her wide blue eyes closed, as a sneeze came from her small nose. Her light blond hair was soaked, in its ponytail, a few strands falling into her face. She swiftly pushed a misbehaving strand away from her face, giving an annoyed look.

"Dad's gonna kill me..."

She whispered knowing he'd undoubtedly be pissed that she went out in the rain without an umbrella. Her father would also be upset that she without a doubt caught a cold.

She'd have a lot of explaining to do once she got home...

•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•

As she entered the house, she spotted the passed out form of her father on the couch. The petite woman didn't get much of a chance to inspect the scene, as a large bundle of fur barreled into her.

"Sumo, calm down boy! I haven't been gone that long."

The dog didn't listen instead choosing to lick the blond's already wet face."Jeesh boy, you stink."

"C'mon get off me ya big baby!"

Finally obeying the young woman's commands, the large dog shuffled off of her and walked off the eat his food. The woman let out a sneeze, rubbing her nose with a tissue from her purse.

As she got done she looked back towards her father, now spotting the beer bottle tossed onto the ground. The woman let out a slow sigh, walking over to her father's form.

"Why, daddy..?"She asked quietly picking up the bottle and inspect in it with a hard look on her eyes. The young woman gave another sigh as she realized that she wouldn't be able to help her father to his room as he was too heavy for her to lift.

A light buzz from her phone broke her from her gaze at the bottle. She looked towards the source, and spotted a message from her friend from high school, Allison.

'Hey, Bethy. How's it going?'

Beth smiled at her friend's text, staring at the screen silently for a moment. Her thoughts wondered to her father's drunken state for a couple seconds, before her attention was brought back to the text.

'Dad's passed out again...'

'Drinking..?'

'Yeah...'

•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•

*The Next Day*

Beth sat in the chair at the station, letting out a small sneeze. She silently cursed herself, knowing it was her own fault that she'd caught a cold. She wiped her nose with a tissue she kept in her purse, trying not to sneeze again.

She looked down at the notepad she was writing on, about the deviant cases. The young woman said nothing as she felt a presence beside her, but glanced above her.

A man; no...not a man, an Android, stood next to her desk looking at her with chocolate brown eyes."Miss Anderson..?"It said looking at her, something on the side of it's head flashing blue.

"That's me."This time she turned towards it, inspecting the Android more closely. It was relatively tall, and looked like a human in everything, including it's voice. However, it was just a machine, not human.

Beth subconsciously thought about how handsome the Android was, but in the front of her mind she simply thought of him--it as a machine."My name is Connor. I'm the Android sent by Cyberlife."

"Okay... And why are you talking to me..?"

"You and your father were assigned a homicide this evening. I was sent to be your partner in this investigation."

"The captain must really hate me..."Beth whispered, as the captain knows why both her and father hate Androids. She knew he didn't send this Android, but still he most likely knew about it.

"Where's Lt. Anderson?"

She looked up at the Android as it spoke again, giving it a blank look."Don't hold your breath. He shows up when ever he wants to. He's probably at the bar drinking." The blond stated staring at the Android.

"I don't understand."

"You don't understand what..?"She questioned a confused look on her face. Beth gave a glance towards its head, noticing the light had turned and flashed yellow.

"Why did you say, 'Don't hold your breath.'?It seems illogical that someone would hold their breath while waiting for someone."

"Forget about it... C'mon, we need to go find my dad."She said getting up from her chair, before letting out a small sneeze."Crap."She muttered feeling annoyance sweep over, at the sneeze's unfortunate timing.

"Are you feeling well, Miss Anderson?"

She gave a silent glare towards the Android."Of course not, dumbass. I have to solve a case with a stupid Android, even though I hate Androids. But along with that I have to deal with a stupid cold, all because I went out without an umbrella."

"I'm sorry if my presence offends you Miss Anderson. However, we must solve this case. So, please put your personal problems aside, and work with me."

She gave an unladylike grunt in response, before staring up at it with her big blue eyes. Beth contemplated for a second, before answering it."Fine..."

•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•

**Sorry if anything is off about Connor or Androids in general. And sorry it's so short.**

 

 

 

 


	2. 0.1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Connor and Hank meet.

***Sorry if the dialogue or scenes are off as I haven't played the game myself. I've simply watched other people play it.***

**One; The Bar & Crime Scene Part One:**

Beth sighed in relief as her and Connor arrived to the fifth bar. She spotted her father almost immediately, his form facing away from them. Connor looked around, not realizing that she had already located her father.

The blond simply ignored the Android, looking away as its LED flashed."This way."She said grabbing Connor's arm, pulling the Android towards her father's drunken form.

"I thought Androids weren't allowed in here..."Someone stated as Beth and Connor walked by them.

"Daddy."She said walking to the right side of Hank Anderson. He gave a glance towards her, narrowing his eyes as he spotted the Android beside her.

"Lt Anderson, my name is Connor. I'm the Android sent by Cyberlife." The Android said.

**(A/N)-*I'm going to stop referring to Connor as it, unless Beth is thinking about him, or during dialogue. It's gonna annoy me, referring to Connor as an it the whole time.***

"What do you want..?"Her father asked glancing at his daughter, as he was talking to Connor."I'm the prototype sent by Cyberlife in order to help with Deviant cases."

"Why do I need to know that?"

"Dad, it was sent here to work with us on a case we were assigned earlier." Beth sighed deciding to intervene." Remember, or did you already forget..?"Their was a small hint of teasing in her voice, but Hank simply glared at her.

"I didn't forget."He said shaking his head at her teasing tone. Now he looked towards Connor, speaking again."We don't need any assistance especially not from a plastic asshole like you. So, why don't you be a good little robot and get the f*ck out of here."

"My instructions are to accompany you , Lt, and miss Anderson." Conner stated, his voice eerily calm.

"You know where you can stick your instructions..?"Beth rolled her eyes at that, knowing that Connor wouldn't understand the insult.

"No, where?"

"Nothin'..."Hank groaned in annoyance at the Android's lack of understanding.  "You know what. I'll get you another for the road."Connor said not giving the father a chance to answer.

"Bartender, another one please."Beth barely kept herself from smiling as the RK800 said this, the Android seemingly learning to adapt with her father's rough around the edges personality.

This seemed to please her father slightly, his eyes glancing towards Connor. Beth looked at Connor, surprised when she found the Android already staring at her.

"Did you say Deviant..?"Hank asked Connor."Yes. You and miss Anderson were assigned a homicide case earlier this evening involving a Deviant. As a matter of protocol I was sent to assist you."

"What do you think, Bethany? Should we go with him..?"The petite blond gave a half-hearted glare towards her father, in annoyance at the use of her full name."Sure, a homicide case will probably lessen my boredom."

"Y'know, sometimes I wonder if you're secretly a psychopath."

Beth in an immature fashion stuck her tongue out, giving a light smack to her father's shoulder. Hank smiled at her before looking back towards the Android.

"Alright, let's get goin'."

•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•

Beth leaned her head against the car window, listen in to the music that her father insisted on having on. Her eyes glanced towards Connor, ignoring the warm feeling she felt whenever she stole a glance at the Android.

She was by no means starting to like the Android, at least that's what she told herself anyway. However, it was coming clearer that she couldn't bring herself to hate the almost goofy looking Android.

Mentally in her head, she had to catch herself referring to the Android as a he rather than an it. It almost startled her , how quickly she had grown to slightly appreciate the Android's company. Even though swore to herself she would never like Androids, Connor was making her question that.

"You stay in the car."Hank said as he stopped the car. Beth opened her door, letting out a sneeze as she got out, her nose feeling runny. She could hear Connor speak as her father started to get out as well.

"Whatever you say, Lt."

"Whatever I say...--"Hank muttered to himself as he shut the door. Not that long after, she saw Connor get out as well, ignoring the orders her father had given him.

"Can you confirm if this is a homicide?"A reporter asked Hank as he walked by, annoying the father."I'm not confirmin' anything." Beth could hear the irritation in her dad's voice, causing her to give a small laugh.

"Are you filling ill, Miss Anderson?"The Rk800 asked looking at her with an emotion on his face, almost like concern.

She was irritated that the Android was questioning her, but realized her face was flushed and her nose was runny. It was actually no surprise that he noticed, since it would probably be obvious to just about anyone.

Plus, she was sneezing a lot.

"I'm fine... It's just a cold, Connor." Now speaking again, she looked up at him giving him a nod.

She thought for a second that he might actually be more than a emotionless machine. However, the second she stopped speaking, he returned the blank look to his face.

She shook her head, realizing that he would be considered a Deviant if he started caring and showing emotion. But it seemed he did have emotions, or maybe that was just an error in his programming.

Before she could stop it, another sneeze came causing her to let out a few curses. She grabbed a small piece of cloth, that she thankfully had remembered to get, out of her pocket.

"Hey Connor..."She spoke walking up beside him, looking up as he was taller than her."What is it, Miss Anderson..?" Connor asked.

"I'm sorry..."

The Android stared down at her for a second, before talking."About what?" He looked at her with almost human eyes, the eye color being very similar to chocolate.

"...About snapping at you at the station earlier. I'm not that fond of Androids, to begin with. But having a cold just made me extra pissy today..."

"I accept your apology, Miss Anderson."

"Thanks."She said looking at him, giving him a smile. She watched him as he resumed his walk towards the house, when she stopped him with her next words.

"And Connor..?"

"Hmm..?"

"Call me Beth."She said offering him another smile before walking towards the crime scene.

•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•

***Sorry if it sucks. I'm writing most of this purely from memory, and my memory is horrible to be honest. I hope you enjoyed it, and I appreciate any feedback or constructive criticism you can give me.***

 

 

 

 


	3. 0.2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Crime scene, and some flashbacks.

Two; The Bar & Crime Scene Part Two:

"You can't go any further. Androids are not permitted beyond this point." Connor was stopped in his tracks as someone prevented him from crossing the line and entering the crime scene.

"It's with us."Beth's father said, annoyance flashing on his face. The blond smiled uneasily knowing that her father had anger issues.

"What about stay in the car did you not understand..?"

Beth watched the scene between her father and the Android, the tension becoming harder to deal with."Your orders contradicted my instructions, Lt."

"Listen. You don't touch or mess with anything, and you stay out of my way."

"I was beginning to think you weren't going to show up, Hank." An officer said.

"That was the plan, until my daughter and this plastic asshole found me."

"Hmm, so you've got yourself an Android, huh..?"The officer said.

"Haha, very funny. So, what's the information..?"

Beth sneezed, causing her father to give her a glare. She winced, as her head was pounding like there was a hammer banging away at her skull. Clearly her father wasn't having any sympathy for her, which Beth regretibally understood.

"Victim's name is Carlos Ortiz. Been dead around 3 weeks. We'll know more when the coroner arrives." The officer stated.

"Cause of death..?"Beth asked giving a glance towards Connor who returned it, causing her to look away.

"Stab wounds."

"Dear God..."The blond whispered as they walked in, somehow able to still smell the horrible odor even with her nose stopped up."It was even worse before we opened the windows."

The smell triggered her to sneeze again, causing her to groan. She hated being sick, because even though it was just a cold, she felt like shit for about a week.

Beth jumped back as a cold hand was placed on her forehead. It was Connor, his brown eyes shining with the same concern he showed earlier."C-Connor, w-what are you doing..?" She managed to stuttered, nervous at his close proximity.

"Checking your temperature, Beth. I detect a slight fever."He moved away from her, seemingly ignoring the increasing flushes of red on her pale freckled face.

"I told you, Connor. It's just a cold...A fever is normal."Connor seemed dissatisfied with her response, but before he could speak, her father interrupted them.

"What the f*ck are you two doing?!" Hank yelled giving the two matching glares."I--" Beth stuttering immensely, until Connor took over."--I was just checking to make sure your daughter was alright, Lt Anderson."

The grumpy detective shook his head staring at the Android and his daughter for a second."She's fine. I wouldn't have let her come, if she wasn't."

"I wouldn't think so, Lt."

Her father groaned walking around to look at the evidence. Beth looked around giving a nod to Connor as she passed by him. The Android gave her the most adorable smile, causing Beth to shiver.

She was really screwed...

•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•

The petite blonde watched as the RK800 Android, knelt down beside the murder weapon. She gagged as he stuck his blood covered fingers into his mouth.

Apparently her father saw the exact same thing, but he was much more vocal about it."What the f*ck are doing?!"Hank yelled,causing Beth to wince.

She still had a massive headache, and her father's yelling wasn't helping anything. She blinked trying to focus, but her eyes were watering.

She wiped a sleeve against her eyes, before grabbing a hankerchif out of her pocket and wiping her nose.

"I'm able analyze samples in real time. I'm sorry, and should have warned you both."Connor said, looking up to spot Beth's sickly looking face, her cheeks flushed.

•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•

"Hey, hey. What are you doing with that chair..?"Hank questioned as Connor picked up the chair.

"I'm going to check something."

Beth stared silently after the Android, before deciding to follow him."What's so important that you need to check it..?"The blond asked looking up at Connor with her baby blue eyes.

"The traces of blueblood lead to the attic."The Android answered putting the chair down on the ground. "Wait." She said as he was about to step onto the chair."Shouldn't one of us go with you..?"

"No, you wait down here."He said stepping onto the chair. He was about to climb into the attic, when Beth's voice stopped him."Connor...Be careful."

"Always."

Beth sighed as she waited for the Android to come back. A short time later her father walked over, looking up at the ceiling."Connor, what the f*ck is going on up there?"

A moment of silence entered the air, before Connor's voice broke it."It's here, Lt, Beth!"Hank and Beth's eyes widened at this.

"Holy shit. Get everyone up there."

•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•

*Flashback*

"Cole!Dad!" Beth cried as she woke up, blood dripping down her forehead. She could see her baby brother lying unconscious, blood staining his small form.

Her father was unconscious too, blood sliding down his head. Beth whimpered in pain as she attempted to move, her leg twisting in an unatural way.

Beth grimaced as she attempted to unbuckle her seat belt, letting out a cry as the belt released her. She hit her head again as she crashed, causing her to black out.

•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•

"Is she gonna be okay..?"Beth could hear someone asking, their voice gradually pulling her from her own personal hell. A hand was tucked around her's, grasping her hand tightly.

"She's had severe head trauma. And we detected a break in her left leg, however; it wasn't too severe. All we had to do was elevate her leg, and she'll likely have to wear a cast for awhile."

"I--I just want her to be okay... She's all I have left, and I..."She now reconized the voice to be that of her father's, but something was obviously very wrong.

"I'm terribly sorry for your loss, sir. She'll wake up soon, don't worry."

"Daddy..."Beth whispered, forcing her hand to squeeze her father's."Beth...Oh my god! You're awake!"

She gradually opened her eyes, looking towards her father's teary ones. His eyes were already puffy, indicating that he had already been crying.

"D-Dad, where's Cole? Is he alright? When can I see him?"Beth asked looking up at her father, who's already cracked walls broke completely. Beth whimpered as she knew that something was very wrong.

"N-No, N-No, N-No...Please god, tell me this is a joke...C-Cole didn't deserve this..."

'Why did I live and Cole die..?'

•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•

Beth's eyes watered again, as she attempted to wash the dishes. Her eyes staring down at the soapy water, as her hands slowly scrubbed the dirty plate.

Her normally exited and cheerful eyes were dull, and puffy. Her normally put up blond hair, lying messily on her back. Her eyes gave a quick glance towards her small dog, Princess who stared at her with sad eyes.

Princess, a small, dark furred Chihuahua, was Beth's only source of comfort these days. As her father had took too washing away his sorrows with Alcohol.

Even now though, she still attempted to visit her father every day. Though, Hank made it clear he no longer cared about living. So, she had practically moved in her father's house on the weekends, and on some weekends.

She could tell her father was depressed, not that she blamed him. Beth honestly felt the same way, but she knew the only thing that kept her father from pulling the trigger was himself.

Mainly because of her. As he knew that it would literally kill Beth, if her father committed suicide. However, that didn't seem to stop him from overdrinking, and playing deadly games of Russian Roulette.

Beth hated the fact that her father was gambling with his life, and that he would even consider abandoning her when he knew she wasn't holding on too well herself.

She knew one day her father's luck would run out and his recklessness would finally end his life...

That day, she hoped would never come...

•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•

Sorry if it was awful.

Thank you for all of the views and likes. It really gives me more encouragement to be more creative in my storytelling.

Sincerely,

TalleyBear.

 

 

 

 


	4. Character Descriptions: Beth, Allison, Fiona, Liliana, & Avery

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> No story advancement.

 Character Descriptions:

 Played by Emily Kinney

*A/N: I know that Emilie is 5'5, but for the purposes of this story she is only 5 foot*

Full Name: Bethany "Beth" Rose Anderson.

Eye Color: Baby Blue

Hair Color: Light Blond

Height: 5ft(152cm)

Weight: 115lbs(52.2kg)

Age: 26

DOB: July 7, 2012

Human/Android/Deviant: Human

Occupation: Detective

Family: Hank Anderson(Father; Alive), Maia Lynch(Mother; deceased), Cole Anderson(Half-brother; deceased), Hailey Anderson(Stepmother; unknown), Sumo(Family dog; Alive), Princess(Beth's dog; Alive)

Friend(s): Allison Collins, Sumo, Hank Anderson, Fiona Collins, Avery Marsh

Best Friend(s): Allison Collins, Fiona Collins, Avery Marsh

Crush or Significant other: Connor (later on)

Enemie(s): Gavin Reed, Perkins

Like(s): chocolate, dogs, cats, animals, water, swimming, Androids(Later on), Coffee, Tea, cooking, solving cases, darkness

Dislike(s): Alcohol, being sick, suicide, death, bullies, morning, Androids(currently)

Personality: Beth is small, and as such she seems harmless. However, she is quickly found out to have a fiery personality. Smart-ass, and sarcastic at times, her personality can be a little hit and miss for some.

Background: Her mother died not that long after she turned 8 years old, saddening her father greatly.

Hank met Cole's mother Hailey a couple years before he was born making Beth, 15 when Hank met Hailey and 17 when Cole was born.

After Beth turned 16, Cole's mother disappeared, with no clue what happened to her. This is a little after the time she met Allison, causing them to become friends due to similar circumstances.

After graduating from high school at the age of 17, she waited until she turned 18 to get her training in order to become a police officer.

Once she turned 22 she became a detective making her father proud. At the time her brother Cole was only 4(because she became a detective in August), and he didn't understand.

After Cole's death Beth became upset, and blamed herself for her brother's death. She knows her father is suicidal, and wishes he would stop.

•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•

Played by Scarlett Johansson

Full Name: Allison "Ally" Marie Collins

Eye Color: Forest green

Hair Color: Auburn

Height: 5ft'3in(160cm)

Weight: 125lbs(57kg)

Age: 26

DOB: February 14, 2012

Human/Android/Deviant: Human

Occupation: Writer

Family: Catherine Collins(Mother; deceased), Adam Collins(Father; Alive), Fiona Collins(Younger sister; Alive), Jackson Collins(Older Brother; Unknown), Liliana(Family Android; Activated), Midnight(Ally's cat; Alive)

Friend(s): Fiona Collins, Beth Anderson, Hank Anderson, Connor(Later), Liliana, Avery Marsh

Best Friend(s): Fiona Collins, Beth Anderson, Avery Marsh, Liliana

Crush or Significant other: Avery Marsh(High school sweet heart)  

Enemy(s): Gavin Reed, anyone who abuses Androids

Like(s): chocolate, books, writing, reading, animals, flowers, cats

Dislike(s): alcohol, anyone who abuses Androids, blood, violence, drugs, suicide, bullies

Personality: She's sweet and sassy just like Beth. A bookworm to the core, and she has a natural talent with writing and music. She is rarely sarcastic, but appreciates Beth's frequent sarcasm.

Background: Allison's mother died when she was only 5 years old, and her younger sister was only 2. Their father had to take care of them all by himself, after her brother turned 18 and moved out.

Allison met Avery and Beth in highschool, and almost instantly fell for Avery's soft eyes and kind personality. Both Ally and Fiona became friends with the two girls.

Allison and Avery have been in a committed, homosexual relationship, for three years, and are happy in a small house living together.

Allison is probably one of the few people, besides Fiona and Avery, who comforts Beth. Allison is basically Beth's sister, in every way but biologicaly.  
•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•

Played by Amanda Seyfried

Full name: Fiona Laynee Collins

Eye Color: forest green

Hair Color: golden blond

Height: 5ft'3in(160)

Weight: 108lbs(48.9kg)

Age: 23

DOB: June 8, 2015

Human/Android/Deviant: Human

Occupation: Dancer

Family: Adam Collins(Father; Alive), Catherine Collins (Mother; Deceased), Allison Collins(Older sister; Alive), Jackson Collins(Older Brother; Unknown)

Friend(s): Avery Marsh, Beth Anderson, Liliana, Allison Collins, Hank Anderson, Midnight

Best Friend(s): Allison Collins, Beth Anderson, Avery Marsh

Crush or Significant other: None

Enemy(s): Android Haters, Gavin Reed, Anyone who hurts others

Like(s): chocolate, cats, animals, nice people, books, dancing, music, Androids

Dislike(s): death, mean people, bullies, blood, guns, knives, anything weapon.

Personality: Much like her older sister, she loves to read. However, music, dancing in particular, is her passion. She's a natural and very talented dancer. She's sweet and could never harm anyone.

Background: Technically the youngest in the Collins, she is very much the baby of the family. And due to this, she has kept her clueless and adorable innocence up until the amount of Deviants arise.

She's kind to everyone, including Androids, and has a pure heart of gold. In some senses she is considered too kind, because her overzealous kindness can get her into trouble.

She owns her own dance studio in Detroit, Michigan, right next to a small but homely bakery. She's an avid animal lover, but due to her allergies to both cats and dogs, she doesn't own either.

Both Fiona and Allison are really close to the Anderson family, and both are particularly fond of Beth and Cole. After Cole's death they both provide support to Beth and her father, but Hank is reluctant to let them in.  
•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•

Played by Selena Gomez

Full Name: Liliana Collins

Eye Color: Dark brown

Hair Color: Light brown

Height: 5ft'6in(167.6cm)

Weight: 121lbs(55kg)

Age: 25(in appearance)

DOB: August 23, 2030(Her activation date)

Human/Android/Deviant: Android, Deviant(Later)

Occupation: Caretaker, maid

Family: Fiona Collins(Adoptive sister; Alive), Adam Collins(Adoptive Father; Alive), Allison Collins (Adoptive sister; Alive), Midnight (Ally's cat; Alive)

Friend(s): Connor, Beth Anderson (eventually), Hank Anderson(Later), Fiona Collins, Allison Collins, Avery Marsh, Markus, Josh, North, Simon

Best Friend(s): Fiona Collins, Allison Collins, Avery Marsh

Crush or Significant other: Simon (Later)

Enemy(s): Perkins, Android Haters, Amanda

Like(s): flowers, cooking, painting, singing, nice people, books, learning, being a Deviant (later)

Dislike(s): being alone, being called a machine, bullies, drugs, prostitution, crime, death

Personality: Liliana is caring and a very loving Android. She is family oriented, and will do anything to protect her family. She is shy in the beginning, but once she is a Deviant, she becomes more outgoing.

Background: Liliana was an AX250 Android that was originally intended to be a household maid and caretaker. Luckily for her, she became part of the Collins family rather quickly, having an expecially close bond with Allison.

After Allison moved out, Liliana willingly went with her, and Avery. Allison and Avery treated her as a sister, and never treated her unfairly.

She knew she was truly lucky, as she had got significantly better treatment than a lot of Androids.

She's not really close with Beth, but after she becomes a Deviant, the blond girl becomes accepting of her and even friends with her.  
•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•

Played by Emma Watson

Full Name: Avery Madeline Marsh

Eye Color: Hazel

Hair Color: blond

Height: 5ft'5in(165cm)

Weight: 117lbs(53kg)

Age: 26

DOB: July 28, 2012

Human/Android/Deviant:human

Occupation: writer

Family: Maven Marsh( Adoptive Grandmother; Alive),  John Marsh( Adoptive Grandfather; Alive), Daniel Marsh( Adoptive Little brother; Alive), Liliana(Family Android; Activated)

Friend(s): Beth Anderson, Liliana, Allison Collins, Fiona Collins, Hank Anderson, Connor

Best Friend(s): Fiona Collins, Beth Anderson, Allison Collins, Liliana

Crush or Significant other: Allison Collins

Enemy(s): Android Haters, Perkins, Gavin Reed

Like(s): chocolate, cats, dogs, animals, writing, movies, dancing, reading

Dislike(s): bullies, Android Haters, anyone who is mean to another person for no reason, racism, drugs, death

Personality: She's sassy and sarcastic like Beth, but with Fiona's soft and gentle personality along with it. She's a bookworm, just like Allison, and has an avid interest in science fiction.

Background: Avery was born in Detroit and lived with Daniel's Grandparents, but not much else is known. Left on their doorstep when she was just a baby, she has no clue of her family heritage.

The only clue towards her family, comes from a locket that she wears around her neck. It has a picture of her as a baby, and of, presumebly her biological parents.

Avery works along with Allison on stories, mainly on science fiction. They live in a home together with Liliana and Allison's cat Midnight.  
Avery and Allison are not currently married, however; they are engaged.

•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•

Chapter Three is currently being written.

These are descriptions of all of my current Original characters, that are going to for sure be in the story. There may be more in the future however.

 

 


	5. 0.3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Finally, the interogation.

Three; The Interrogation:

*Flashback--4 years ago//9/23/2034//*

Beth snuggled into Sumo's fur, hugging the large dog, as the animal slept peacefully. 

She was lying on the couch, her head propped up on the Saint Benard, with her younger brother Cole sleeping under her arm.

Luckily Beth was short and didn't take up much room at all, allowing both her and Cole to sleep side by side.

They had stayed up late watching a movie, falling asleep only minutes before the ending. Their father had been at work, and Cole had school tomorrow, so their dad would probably be mad once he got home. 

Normally she would be at work, but she took the day off for her brother's birthday. She didn't take off often, so most likely she wouldn't get severely punished.

She was broken from her light slumber, as someone knocked on the door. She gave a quiet groan, not wanting to get up and answer it.

When she ignored it though, she heard the door knob jiggling. She slowly pulled up, knowing that was undoubtedly the sound of a key turning in the lock.

Only a few people had the key including her: Her father, Avery, Allison, and Fiona. Her father certainly wouldn't knock, but Allison would certainly just come in.

So...That left only two options, Fiona or Avery. She knew that both girls were highly "ask first do second" people. 

The door opened, and in came Fiona, her golden blond hair tied into a bun. Her big forest green eyes, met Beth's as the light blond tried to get off the couch without waking her brother or Sumo up.

Fiona smiled brightly, making her eyes the only sign of her exaustion. Beth smiled before jerking her thumb to the direction of the kitchen.

Fiona nodded walking quietly towards the kitchen. Beth finally succeeded in getting off the couch, before gently moving Cole's head onto Sumo's stomach. The Saint Benard gave a small huff, but otherwise didn't complain.

"Are you okay, Fiona..?"Beth questioned looking into forest green eyes with concern."Yeah..."The greened eyed girl answered, her smile clearly fake.

That fake smile, made Beth realize that something was seriously wrong. Mainly because Fiona never faked her smiles, she somehow always smiled even in the worst of times.

"No you're not... I know something is wrong. You can't hide anything from me." Beth stated giving a gentle but persistent look to the younger girl.

"O-Okay... I went to the park today, for my daily walk."

Beth nodded leaning her head onto her hand, and listening with concern gleaming in her baby blue eyes. Her eyes gave a small glance at the clock, which read 11: 40.

"And I--I, came upon this group of protestors...--"

Fiona was tearing up at this point, her hands shaking. Beth listened, knowing that just simple protestors wouldn't be enough to upset Fiona this badly.

"--And they were hitting a Android... They just threw him on the ground like he was garbage..."At that, everything clicked in Beth's head, making her understand.

"How can they treat a living being like that, Bethy..?"Fiona had hunched over in the chair, putting her hands on her head and starting to cry.

"I don't know Fiona... I don't know..." Beth honestly hated the way Androids were treated, and always wished that people would stop treating them like property.

*1 year later//10/20/2035//*

Beth was lying on the couch with Princess, the small dog curled up in her side. Her eyes were closed, tears flowing out of her eyes, and she released a sob.

A barely suppressed anger, was formed after she was informed of Cole's death. Along with her father, she was a wreck, and they both blamed the young boy's death on Androids.

A year ago she loved Androids, and thought they were living beings. But now... She thought that they were just machines, however; she tried to suppress her hatred for her friends.

Liliana, the Collins family Android for 5 years, used to be really close with Beth, but now the two were distant.

However, no matter how much she hated Androids, she could never bring herself to hate that Android.

She felt as though she was unfairly judging Liliana, because the beautiful household Android saw her as family.

She picked herself off the couch, about to walk out the door. She knew her father was heartbroken, and he was not known to suppress his depression.

She grabbed her keys off the table, giving a small glance towards her Chihuahua's nearly full food bowl.

Satisfied that her dog would be okay, she headed out the door, clambering over to her motorcycle. 

She pulled on a helmet that she'd grabbed off her table, and put it on. She revved the engine, sighing at the wonderful feeling of being on her motorcycle again.

And with no hesitation she headed off in the direction of her father's house. Her baby blue eyes, we're still watery but she managed to drive quickly but safely.

•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•

She swiftly got off her motorcycle, taking off her helmet as she jogged towards the door.

She knocked on the door, silently praying an answer. But all she got was a bark from her father's Saint Benard, Sumo.

She reached into her pocket, clasping her hand around a key. She turned the key in the lock, giving a sigh as she heard the click of the door unlocking.

Sumo woofed at her the second she came in, an almost said look in the large dog's eyes.

"Dad!"She called out brushing a hand against Sumo, as she walked by him on the way to the kitchen.

"She looked around for a couple seconds, her eyes scanning the room for her father.

"Dad..!"A gasp entered her throat as she spotted her father's limp body lying on the kitchen floor.

He was on his back, his eyes closed and mouth open as if he had just collapsed. Beth hurriedly knelt by her father's side, placing her fingers against his neck, to check for a pulse.

To her relief there was one, causing her to smile. The smile was wiped off her face as she spotted the potential cause of her father's passed out state. A bottle of alcohol...

That shocked her enough on its own, but the second she spotted the Magnum scattered on the floor, she knew what her father had attempted.

"Daddy."She said shaking his shoulder, getting only a light groan out of her father.

"Dad, wake up."Beth shook his shoulder again, this time more rough, still not getting a response. Finally with a small feeling of regret, she slapped her father, almost instantly walking him up.

"Daddy...Thank god."She whispered, and before he could say a word, she hugged him resting her head on his chest.

Her father was speechless for a second, seemingly trying to register the warmth that rested against his chest.

"Bethany..."Her father said feeling bad, as she started crying. The next second, he didn't have time to react, as she pulled up and slapped him.

"I'm sorry..."Hank whispered looking into his daughter's eyes, not even fazed by the slap."I know...Please don't do it again... I won't be able to handle it..."

"I won't."

*Flashback Over*

Present Day

Beth watched through the glass, as her father attempted to interrogate the Deviant. However, he was having zero luck, as the blood covered Deviant refused to speak.

"Why didn't you try to run away?"She could tell by his voice, that her father's patience was wearing thin. The Deviant still remained silent, simply looking down.

"Say something, goddammit!"Hank yelled slamming his hands down onto the table. The Deviant gave no response, simply staring blankly.

"F*ck it! I'm done."

She looked to her father as he walked back in, his shoulders tense."We're wasting our time interrogating a machine. We'll get nothing out of it."

Hank, frustrated, sat down a chair at the table. Beth stayed silent staring through the glass at the Deviant, before glancing at Connor who met her gaze.

"We could always try roughing it up a little. After all it's not human."While Beth would normally agree, meeting Connor had changed her view point slightly, and it was Gavin Reed who spoke.

"Androids don't feel pain. You would only damage it, and that wouldn't make it talk. Deviants also have a tendency to self destruct in stressful situations.--"Connor stated before being interrupted.

"Okay smart-ass, what should we do then?" Gavin questioned the RK800 Android."I could try questioning it."

Gavin let out a obviously sarcastic laugh, glancing towards Beth, who simply glared at him."What do we have to lose..?"Her father said looking towards Connor.

"Go ahead. Suspect's all yours."

The blond glanced at Connor as he walked out, a strange feeling rising in her chest. She watched as Connor entered the room, slightly intrigued on how the Android would deal with the Deviant.

The light blond looked through the glass, towards the Deviant, before glancing up and throwing her head back as Connor looked at his reflection in the glass. 

But due to the fact that they could see him through the glass, it seemed like he was looking directly at them."What the f*ck is it doing now?!"Her father questioned annoyance laced in his voice.

"I don't know..."

Connor then turned away from the glass, walking towards the table and opening the file and skimming it. Afterwards he sat down in the chair in front of the Deviant.

"My name is Connor. What about you, what's your name?"

The Deviant didn't respond. Connor stared at the Deviant for a second."Listen, I'm on your side. But I can't help you if you won't talk to me."

No response from the Deviant.

"Hank, did you just hear what your plastic toy just said?!"

"Shut up, Gavin."Beth told the the other detective, malice greatly present in her normally lively blue eyes.

"If you're not going to talk, I'm going to have to probe your memory."

"No! Please, please don't do that." Beth could hear the pleading in the Deviant's voice, causing the blond to scrunch her brow.

"What are they gonna do to me..?"

"Your going to be dissembled in order to look for problems in your biocomponents."At this statement, the Deviant's stress level rose.

"Why did you tell them you found me..?" The Deviant's voice sounded sad and traumatized, which usually indicated abuse.

"I was programmed to hunt Deviants like you. I just accomplished my mission."

"I-I don't wanna die..." The Deviant stuttered out, looking at Connor in what seemed like desperation.

"Then talk to me."

Beth watched as Connor spoke calmly to the Deviant, even if the Deviant was being very uncooperative.

"I-I can't..."

•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•

"He tortured me every day...I always did as I was told, but there was always something wrong..."

"When did you start feeling emotion?"Connor asked.

"Before he used to beat me, and I never said anything. Then one day, he took a bat and started hitting me... I realised it wasn't fair... Then I knew what I had to do. So, I took a knife and stabbed him in the stomach... I felt better, so I stabbed him again and again. There was blood everywhere..."

•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•

They all watched as Connor got up out of the chair, and walked over to the doorway. Everyone walked into the interrogation room, and the cop went get the Deviant."Alright, let's go."

"Leave me alone! Don't touch me!"The Deviant yelled as he was grabbed by the officer."The f*ck are you doing?!" Gavin yelled.

"Move it!"

"Okay..."The officer said.

"You shouldn't touch it. It'll self destruct if it feels threatened."

"Connor's right--" Beth started to side with Connor but was interrupted."Stay outta this, got it? No f*ckin' Android is gonna tell me what to do. And no way am I gonna listen to a spoiled brat either."I--"

"You don't understand. If it self destructs, we won't get anything out of it!"Connor exclaimed. Gavin looked very pissed off, raising his voice even louder towards the Android.

"I told you to shut your f*ckin' mouth!"

Gavin looked back towards Chris, the officer attempting to detain the Deviant, and spoke."Chris, gonna move this asshole or what?"

"I'm trying!"

"I can't let you do that! Leave it alone, now!" Connor yelled moving Chris away from the Deviant."I warned you, motherf*cker!" Gavin raised his gun on Connor, alarming Beth.

"Gavin, stop!"Beth attempted to stop Gavin but was elbowed and fell to the floor."That's enough!"Her father said irritation laced in his voice.

"Mind your own business, Hank."As Gavin spoke again, Beth remained on the floor."I said "That's enough"."Hank raised his gun towards Gavin, who looked frustrated.

"F*ck, you're not gonna get away with it this time..."Gavin very reluctantly lowered the gun, pointing a finger towards Hank.

Beth slowly got up, glaring towards Gavin."F*ck!"Gavin's was clearly pissed off, meeting Beth's glare, before he angrily walked out. She watched as Connor knelt in front of the Deviant, and started speaking to him.

"Everything is alright."There was a kind of sincerity that was in Connor's voice, that you'd never expect to hear from a supposedly emotionless Android.

"It's over now. Nobody is gonna hurt you."Connor spoke calming the Deviant."Please, don't touch it. Let it follow you out of the room and it won't cause any trouble."

The Deviant got up looking significantly calmer now. Beth looked at the Deviant, then to Connor with a odd look in her eyes. 

The Deviant started following Chris, before he whispered something to Connor, that she didn't hear.

"You okay, Beth?"Connor asked her, before her father was able too."Yeah, I'm fine... He didn't shove me too hard." Connor nodded but looked like he didn't believe her.

"I think Connor ment, emotionally." Hank said giving a pointed look to Beth."I'm fine, Dad. Really..."She sounded like she didn't even believe she was telling the truth.

•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•

That's the end of Chapter 3. Sorry it took so long. I hope you enjoyed it.


	6. 0.4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The station.

I'm now writing shorter chapters, so I can update more. However, if anyone would prefer for me to go back to longer chapters, but less frequent updates, I can do that.

Chapter Three; The Station Part One:

Beth sat at the desk near her father's, her eyes looking at the screen of her computer.  Her fingers tapped against the desk, repeating a unknown rythym.

She took a sip from the warm cup of coffee that sat on her desk, blue eyes glancing towards a shadow on the ground beside her desk.

Without even looking up towards the person, she addressed them with annoyance."What do you want Gavin..?"

"Nothing. Just wanted to see if your plastic pet was anywhere in sight."

While normally she would agree with Android just being plastic, there were two reasons she disagree.

One, was the fact that it was Gavin, and her pride would never allow her to agree with him. Two, she knew he was talking about Connor.

And in the short time she has known the Android, she has developed an odd attachment to him. Which was weird, considering the fact that she has only known him since last night.

"F*ck off, Reed." She emphasized his last name, still not looking up at him.

At this she felt someone roughly grab her shoulder, making her subconsciously glad that she'd placed her coffee onto the desk.

"Let go of me."Beth seethed, trying to move his large hand away from her small shoulder.

She was unsuccessful, as with the position he had her in, he was pinning most of his weight onto her shoulder hindering her attempts to move.

"You're lucky your father was there last night, otherwise I would of done a lot worse to you for sassing me."

"She said to let go of her."

Beth was surprised when she heard the voice of the very Android, who she was telling herself she didn't like.

She looked towards Connor, who looked as emotionless as ever, at least his face did. His eyes, however; told another story.

They showed irritation towards Gavin, but when the Android looked at her, his eyes showed concern.

"Huh? And what are you gonna do about then?"Reed had a taunting tone as he spoke, looking towards Connor with glaring eyes.

"I will restrain you, if you leave me no other choice."

Gavin let out a cackle at that, before letting go of Beth's shoulder and facing Connor.

Gavin smiled at Connor, with a taunting almost sadistic smile, before he swung his fist into Connor's stomach.

The Android fell to ground, almost showing what seemed to be pain."Gavin!What the f*ck?!"

Beth got up attempting to help Connor, barely listening as Gavin spoke.

"If Hank hadn't of got in the way in the interrogation room, I would have f*cked you up for disobeying a human! You stay out of my way, or you won't get off this easy next time."

Beth, now kneeling by Connor to check on him, glared hatefuly towards the perpetrator.

"Are you okay..?"Her voice came out softer than she expected, genuine concern prominent.

"I'm fine. Androids don't feel pain."Connor's answer made her feel a little upset, for a reason unknown to her.

"I-I... Thank you."Her face was flushed a little as he stared at her with his chocolate brown eyes."Your welcome, Beth." His voice sent shivers down her spine, causing her to blush even harder.

She got back up before offering her hand to him. He took her offer to help him up, but his LED flashed yellow before returning to it's normal blue.

"Do you know when Lt Anderson will arrive?"

"Whenever he feels like it."The light blond answered looking up at the much taller Android.

"Dad's desk is over here." The two walked over to a pair of desks, that were not to far away from her own, Beth motioning towards the decorated one.

Connor nodded sitting down in the chair at Hank's desk. Beth offered a smile, her heart skipping a beat as he smiled back.

•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•

Not all situations will be the same as they were in the actual game. Just like Connor's fight with Gavin, other things will be changed but the main plot will be the same(mostly).

 


	7. 0.5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some more fun at the station.

Chapter Five; The Station Part Two:

Beth sat back down at her desk, but still watched Connor as he inspected her father's desk.

The Android picked up a pair a headphones turning the volume up to hear it.

Connor then inspected the rest of the desk, scanning anything that was relevant to Hank.

"I'm going to check out the Deviant."Connor said to her, walking away before she got a chance to respond.

"Okay then..."

•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•

A few minutes later Connor came back, walking over to Beth when she waved him over.

"So, how'd it go..?"She glanced up at him with her eyes, noticing he looked a little off.

"The Deviant self-destructed... I didn't have a chance to stop it."Beth widened her eyes at that.

Even if she wasn't that fond of most Androids, she still was slightly shocked to hear that the Deviant basically committed suicide.

"I-I... That's alright, we've already gotten the information that we needed." Connor nodded, his LED flashing yellow.

The Android's LED went back to blue, as he spotted Lt Anderson walking towards his desk.

"It's good to see you again, Lt."Connor greeted her father, who groaned in response."Uh, Jesus!"

"Hank, Beth! In my office now!"

Beth winced a little as Captain Fowler's voice, interrupted her father and Connor's talk, very loudly.

•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•

"Now way! We don't need a partner, especially not this plastic prick!"Her father yelled at the Captain, making his daughter sigh.

She had remained silent throughout the whole thing knowing that they didn't have a choice.

"That is enough! You are a police Lt!You are supposed to follow my orders; So either you shut your godamn mouth or you hand in your badge!"

"You know what my mouth has to say to you?!"Beth grabbed at her father's shoulder, trying to calm him down.

"Dad, stop..."Hank shrugged her off roughly but more gentle than the way Gavin had grabbed her earlier.

"Okay, I'll pretend like I didn't hear that. So, I don't have to add anymore to you disoplinary folder, because it already looks like a f*cking novel!"

Beth stole a glance towards Connor, who had been standing quietly behind them for the entire thing."Jeffrey, you know how much I hate these f*cking things!Why are you doing this to me?!"

"Hank, I've had enough of your bitching! Either you do your job, or you hand in your badge! Now if you'll excuse me I have work to do."

"Sorry for Dad's behavior, Captain..."

Beth apologized after her father walked out. She gave an apologetic look towards Fowler who nodded, before giving her some words.

"No need to apologise. You weren't the one sassing me." Beth nodded glancing towards Connor again as she walked by him.

The Android met her gaze this time, almost having a concerned look in his eyes, as his LED flashed yellow.

She only nodded at him before going after her father, not giving him a vocal response.

•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•

"Daddy, you alright..?"Hank still looked visibly upset, but calmed slightly when his daughter spoke.

"No. Captain Fowler sure knows how to piss me off, doesn't he..?"Beth shook her head in response.

"He wasn't the one who sent Connor, Dad. Cyberlife did. So, if anything blame them."She heard footsteps behind her, making her turn.

To her Dad's annoyance it was Connor, the Android sent by Cyberlife. He watched them silently not speaking until Beth walked back to her desk.

"So, now that we're partners it would be great to get to know each other better."Connor's voice surprisingly sounded like a excited child who just got a puppy.

Her father simply didn't respond, his shoulders still tense. Connor seemed to deflate at that, before the Android spoke again.

"Is there an unoccupied desk  
somewhere that I can use?"

"No-one's usin' that one"Hank pointed to the desk directly in front of him, making the RK800 nod in response.

"You have a dog right?"Beth smiled a little as she heard Connor attempting to get to know her father.

"How do you know that..?"Hank's voice lowered looking at Connor questionably.

"The dog hairs on your chair. I like dogs. What's your dogs name?"It surprised Beth how innocent and adorable Connor sounded.

"What's it to you..?"Her father's voice was sharp, and Beth was scared for a second that her Dad would lash out. However, she was quickly proven wrong as her father spoke again.

"Sumo, I call him Sumo."

"Do you listen to 'Nights of the Black Death's..? I really like that music. It's full of... Energy."

Beth listened to their conversation intently, as she knew once Connor started working it wouldn't take him long to get through the files.

"You listen to heavy metal..?"Hank's tone was that of disbelief, looking at Connor with an incredulous look.

"Well, I don't really listen to music as such, but I'd like to."

Connor now looked at Beth's father with a question in his eyes."Some people have a hard time getting along with Androids. So, is there a reason in particular that you despise me."

Beth winced as it was a sore subject for both her and her father. Ever since Cole died, her father has hated Androids and she simply tries to keep her distance.

"Yeah, there is one..."

"Have you known Captain Fowler for long..?"

"Yeah, too long..."

"Do you always arrive at the office this late..?"Connor seemed to not get the memo to stop speaking.

"I arrive when I arrive. So, stop busting my balls, okay?!" Hank raised his voice at the Android, annoyed at Connors round of questioning.

"If you have any files on Deviants, I'd like to take a look at them."

"Terminal's on your desk. Knock yourself out."

•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•

"Listen asshole! If I had it my way, I'd put the lotta you in a dumpster and set a match to it! So, stop pissing me off!"

Beth walked out of the break room after grabbing herself another coffee, only to find Connor being held against the wall by her father.

"Or things are gonna get nasty..!"Beth rushed over but before she could intervene, Chris walked over looking slightly awkward.

"Lt, sorry for interrupting. But we've just received a report on the AX400 that attacked a guy last night. It's been seen in the Ravendale District."

Her father let go of Connor, Beth looking mildly concerned for the Android as she walked over to him.

"Are you okay..?"She asked quietly hoping her father didn't hear. Luckily it seems he didn't as he didn't even react.

"Yes. I shouldn't of provoked him." Connor looked almost guilty, but you could only tell by his eyes.

"Yeah, you really shouldn't have."

•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•  
Next chapter we see Kara and Alice.

Sorry if anyone seems out of character.


	8. 0.6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kara and Alice time.

Chapter Six; The Chase:

"So, what have you got?"

Beth shivered at the coldness, as she wore only a light jacket over her sleeveless top.

"Not much. Just that the Deviant was spotted in this area."

"Well that's just great. We know it was in this area. But that doesn't tell us where it went."

"It was lead by fear. It had nowhere to go. Maybe it didn't go far."

Beth nodded at Connor's statement looking towards her father, still shivering.

•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•

"Are you cold?"Hank asked his daughter, finally noticing her frequent shivering.

Beth only nodded wrapping her arms around herself. Since she still had a cold, she got frequent chills.

Suddenly she felt a warm hand against her seemingly freezing forehead. "Jesus, Beth. You're burning up."

"Really..? Cause I feel like an ice block right now."

"I detect that your temperature is 101 degrees Fahrenheit. Which is over the recommended temperature for a human." Connor said looking at her.

"I think it's more than a simple cold, baby."Hank called her by her nickname that he hadn't called her in years. Either that or he'd refer to her as his baby girl in a father daughter way.

"I'll go home after we solve this, and hopefully get something to eat."

Hank shook his head at that, before they finally got back to looking for the Deviant.

"Anybody home?!"Connor called as they approached an abandoned building. He looked at the fence, that looked like it had been cut.

"There's blue blood on the fence. The Deviant has definitely been here."

•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•

Beth still felt cold as she walked into the seemingly abandoned place, her father looking outside.

A scarred blond haired Android stood still in the middle of the room, looking at them as they approached.

From what Beth could see, he had severe damage to his face, and looked very stressed.

"I'm going to ask you a few questions, and it would be preferable if you agreed to answer them."

The Android didn't respond simply looking at Connor. Beth watched as Connor interrogated the Android, before her eyes glanced towards the stairs, under them to be specific.

"Ralph has seen no one. Ralph is alone. Ralph has always been alone."

Something in her gut told her that the Deviant was hiding there. In her decision to listen to it, she notified Connor.

"Connor, come here."

The RK800 walked over to her a look of confusion on his face. She motioned towards under the stairs, not failing to notice Ralph's increase in stress.

Connor seemed to realize this, as he walked over to the stairs, removing a board which revealed the Deviant, and a... Child..?

Suddenly Ralph lashed out rushing and grabbing Connor, to prevent him from getting the Deviant."Run, Kara!"

"F*ck!"Beth cried out as the Deviant shoved her out of the way before she could react. Beth was barely able to register the Deviant's apologetic look, before Kara started running away with the child. 

"What?! What's wrong?!"Her father yelled.

"The Deviant's getting away!"Connor answered running out the door."Holy shit."Hank looked at her with mild concern, but she simply shook it off.

They started chasing Connor, until they came along to a fence that separated them from the Deviant."F*ck, that's insane."

Beth's eyes trailed towards the road watching the Deviant and child cross the very busy highway."What the f*ck are you doing?!"Hank yelled as Connor attempted to climb the fence.

"I can't let them get away."Hank tugged on Connor trying to get the Android off the fence."They won't. They'll never make it to the other side."

"I can't take that chance."

"Connor! You will get yourself killed! Do not go after them, Connor! That's an order!" Hank yelled again as the RK800 once again attempted to climb the fence.

Connor finally gave up his LED flashing as Beth put a hand on his shoulder."It's alright. They'll get caught eventually."

Connor seemed to calm slightly at her words, but still looked a little stressed. She nodded at her father, feeling her head pound as the adrenaline wore off.

•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•

It's really short this time. Chapter Seven or 0.7 is currently being written. The food scene is honestly one of my favorite scenes in Detroit Become Human.


	9. 0.7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> My favorite chapter in the game.

Chapter Seven; Best Burgers in Detroit:

Beth watched as her father nearly got hit by car, because of his own stupidity. She snorted in amusement when he yelled at them, not failing to notice that Connor watching her.

"C'mon."Beth got out of car hugging her arms around herself, in an attempt to keep herself warm. She followed her father, giving a quick glance over her shoulder towards Connor.

The Android was getting out of the car too, trailing behind her like a lost puppy. When they got up there, her father was ordering was talking to someone. 

She watched as her father handed the guy some cash, making her roll her eyes as the guy glanced at her."Nope." She simply said, not willing to get involved with anything illegal.

"Don't you ever do as your told..?Look you don't have to follow us around like a poodle."

"I want to apologise for my behavior back at the station."Connor sounded sincere as he said this, as he spoke to Hank.

"Oh, wow! You've even got a brown nosing apology program. Guess Cyberlife thought of everything, huh Beth..?"

His daughter nodded, smiling at Connor, who returned it without hesitation."Thanks, Gary."Hank grabbed his food, before handing Beth hers.

"Thanks."

"Hey! Don't leave that thing here!"Beth winced as Gary called Connor a thing, with an unknown feeling in her stomach.

"Not a chance! Follows us everywhere!"

Beth smiled lightly, before going towards the table. She was starving, and she really hoped that whatever mystery sickness she had contracted, wasn't a stomach bug.

"This Pedro, he was proposing illegal gambling. Am I right..?"Connor asked Hank."Yeah."

Her father answered honestly.

"And you made a bet..?"

"Yeah."Beth sighed, as her father didn't even attempt to deny the fact that he basically encouraged illegal gambling.

Connor seemed slightly bewildered at that, his eyes looking away from Hank. The blond stared at him for a second, before he met her eyes.

She smiled at him, causing him to smile back. Her father, clearly not liking the interaction, gave his daughter a warning look, causing her to look away in embarrassment.

"Do you eat here often?"

"Most days. Gary makes the best burger in Detroit."Beth nodded as she took a bite of her burger, grateful that her stomach didn't cause her to get sick.

"This morning, when we were chasing those Deviants... Why didn't ya'll want me to cross the highway?" Even though he was asking both of them, it was Hank who answered.

" 'Cause you could've been killed... And I don't like filling out paperwork for damaged equipment."

Beth said nothing simply glancing at her father and Connor, before looking back down."What about you, Beth..?"

Hank glared at Connor as the Android tried to talk to her, his instincts to protect his daughter kicking in."U-Uh...Same as what Daddy said... You could've been killed..."

Connor seemed to get the memo as Hank glared at him warningly. She said nothing after that, as she knew she would probably stutter again."Maybe I should tell you what we know about Deviants?"

Her cheeks were flushed, and not just because of the fever. Not only was she embarrassed, she also felt this strange feeling around Connor."You read my mind... Proceed."

"We believe that a mutation occurs in the software of some Androids, which can lead to them emulating a human emotion--"Beth felt a little sad at that, closing her eyes.

"--In English, please."

"They don't really feel emotions, they just get overwhelmed by irrational instructions, which can lead to unpredictable behavior."

"Emotions always screw everything up... Maybe Androids aren't as different from us as we thought." Connor nodded looking at Beth and noticing her worsening state.

He said nothing though.

"Is there anything you'd like to know about me?"

"Hell no..! Well, yeah, umm... Why did they make you look so goofy and give you that weird voice?" A small giggle erupted from Beth before she could stop it, making Connor glance at her.

"Cyberlife Androids are designed to work harmoniously with humans. Both my appearance and voice were specifically designed to facilitate my integration."

"Well they f*cked up."

Beth giggled again, this time on purpose. She felt a little light headed, her vision was a little blurry, and her head was pounding again. Her father looked at her concerned when he saw her eyes go a little unfocused.

In a attempt to keep the rest of her dignity, she waved him off. Her head felt like it was spinning in circles, her eyes watering."You've ever dealt with Deviants before?"

"A few months back... A Deviant was threatening to jump off the roof with a little girl... I managed to save her."

"So, I guess you've done all your homework, right? Know everything there is to know about me?"

Connor hesitated for a second.

"I know you graduated top of your class. You made a name for yourself in several cases, and became the youngest  Lt in Detroit."

Her father nodded at what Connor was saying."I also know you've received several disciplinary warnings in recent years and you spend a lot of time in bars."Hank nodded again before speaking.

"So, what's your conclusion..?"

Connor thought for a moment,"I think working with an officer who has personal issues, is an added challenge."

This made Beth smile, but what he did next nearly made her heart explode."But adapting to human unpredictability is one of my features."

As he said this he winked, making Beth's knees feel a little weak. Though it could just be that she was feeling dizzy.

Connor's LED flickered yellow before going back to blue. His brown eyes met hers, before looking back at Hank.

"I just got a report of a suspected Deviant. It's a few blocks away, we should go have a look." Connor said.

"I'll let you finish your meal. I'll be in the car if you need me."

"You're going back home."Hank said leaving no room for arguing. Beth quickly objected,"Dad! The Deviant might be gone by the time you get back. I'll stay out of it, alright..?"

Hank shook his head, knowing it was pointless to argue, and also knowing that she had a good point. The Deviant might not still be there, if they went and dropped her off, then came back.

"Fine, but you stay out of it."

"Okay."

•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•

Sorry it took so long. I've been working on another fanfic, that might be posted in a few days. Maybe more, I don't know.

Sorry if it sucked.


	10. 0.8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We get some more with one of my OCs.

> *A/N: Before I forget, thank you to everyone who is enjoying this story. Like most of the fanfics I've written, I've never expected anyone to like them.*
> 
> *Also even though nobody has mentioned this, who have read my OC sheet, there is an officer Collins present in Detroit: Become human. I forgot about him, so I don't know if I want him to be related to my OC's or not*
> 
> P.S. Sorry for taking so long with each chapter.
> 
> Chapter Eight; Not Just a Statistic:
> 
> Beth still felt a little dizzy and lightheaded, but even knowing she should go home, she wanted to help. Luckily she had a good point that her father couldn't ignore, so he let her stay.
> 
> That of course meant that after this, she had to go home, and get a lot of rest. It would probably make her feel better, and hopefully she would be over the sickness when she next goes into work.
> 
> Now as they're all standing in the elevator, Connor seems to have blanked out, his LED flashing yellow. Beth looked at him in the corner of her eye, curious as to what he was doing.
> 
> Then the elevator stops at their destination, causing both father and daughter to walk out of the elevator. Connor; however, stays in the elevator, still looking spaced out.
> 
> "Hey, Connor?You run out of batteries or something?"
> 
> Her father obviously looks annoyed, as Connor's LED blinks back to blue. The Android seems to have woken, from what ever world he was in."I'm sorry, I was making a report to Cyberlife."
> 
> Even as he said this, he still made no move to step out of the elevator. Hank shook his head, while Beth let out a small laugh. Connor seemed to ignore her for once, which made her feel a little agitated to be honest.
> 
> "Well, do you plan on staying in the elevator?"
> 
> "No!I'm coming."Beth smirked as Connor immediately sounded defensive. The Android's antics were the most amusing thing that she had seen in a long time.
> 
> She hoped this would be over soon, that way she could go home. Hank was probably wishing for the same thing as her, though. Listening as her father and Connor talked, she watched as the Android knelt down in front of some feathers.
> 
> "I like birds."Beth commented randomly before she could stop herself. Both Connor and Hank stared at her silently, her father giving her a wtf look."Sorry..."
> 
> A thud from the apartment that they were supposed to be investigating, alerted them. Her gun, which she hadn't used since before she met Connor was in her hand. 
> 
> She hoped she wouldn't need to use it; she hated shooting people, unless she absolutely needed too. Beth jumped when her phone vibrated, making her look at Hank. He nodded at her, so she pulled out her phone.
> 
> It was Allison.
> 
> "Hello."
> 
> "B-Beth, you have time to talk..?"
> 
> The girl on the other end stuttered, making Beth realize something was wrong. Allison never stuttered, she had a lot of confidence, and almost never hesitated.
> 
> "Yeah...What's wrong..?"
> 
> "Umm. Liliana's gone..."
> 
> Allison sounded like she'd been crying, and Beth could hear Avery's voice in the background, as she tried to calm her fiance."What? How long..?"
> 
> "We haven't seen her since this morning..."It was Avery now, her usual composed self. However, Beth could hear the tremors in her voice, though less evident than Allison's.
> 
> "Where'd you last see her..?"
> 
> "O-Our house... We went out grocery shopping and when w-we got back she was gone... Oh my god Beth, their was glass and blue b-blood on the floor... Do y-you think she's hurt.?!"
> 
> "Shhh. Calm down, I'm sure she's fine."Even if Beth had a disliking towards most Androids, she couldn't bring herself to hate Liliana or... Connor.
> 
> "How can you b-be sure..?"
> 
> "I can't... But you have to stay calm, Ally. You too, Ave. I'll look into this, okay..?"
> 
> "I hope she's alright... I don't know what'd we'd do if something happened to her..."
> 
> "I know... Ally.., I'm sorry--"
> 
> She was cut off suddenly, as someone ran out of the apartment, Connor chasing behind them."What the hell?!"
> 
> "It's the Deviant!"Hank yelled as he ran out of the apartment."You stay here!"Now directing his words towards her he started following.
> 
> "But..."Unfortunately once she spoke, he was already gone. She thought about staying for a second, before she made a decision. 
> 
> She chased after her father, as he went the more safer route. She managed to catch up with him easily, even feeling a little sick and weaker than normal.
> 
> •°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•
> 
> "Dad!"Beth yelled as her father was shoved off the roof, barely able to grip the edge in time. She ran over attempting to lift him, struggling slightly until she someone grabbed his other arm. 
> 
> It was Connor. Together they pulled her father up, and into safety. She leaned over her hands on her knees, feeling like she was about to barf.
> 
> Beth felt a little relief after she emptied her stomach, feeling much better than before. She hadn't been listening to Connor and her father's conversation until this point.
> 
> "That's alright... We know what it looks like. We'll find it." Her father told Connor, before walking over to Beth and patting her back."You're definitely going home now."
> 
> Beth nodded, feeling light headed. Her eyes were watering, and she now really wanted to go home."I told you to stay out of it... I don't want anything to happen to you, not like--"
> 
> Hank cut himself off at that, but Beth knew exactly who he was talking about. Connor didn't though, his LED flashing yellow, a confused look appearing on his face.
> 
> "I know...I'm sorry..."
> 
> "It's okay, just don't put yourself in danger again."
> 
> "I won't."She felt bad for putting herself in danger, because she knew her father couldn't bear to lose someone else he cares about. Especially his own child...
> 
> Beth walked in front of him, Hank behind her as they went to leave."Hey, Connor..."Her father said turning back towards the Android. "Nothing..." Even though he didn't say it, Beth knew it was her father's way of saying thank you.
> 
> •°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•
> 
> *Flashback Start//6 years ago November 2032//*
> 
> A group of six people sat in the living room, one of which had a small child ok her lap. The woman looked to be about 20 while the child looked to be only three.
> 
> Beth had her little brother sitting in her lap, as she was babysitting for her father. Cole's darker hair contrasted greatly with his sister's light blond hair. Then again Beth's mother had blond hair, and she looked like a younger version of her mom.
> 
> Fiona and Liliana were sat next to them, the former reading a book for school. Liliana on the other hand, was petting Sumo who sat at her feet, while chatting happily with Avery and Allison.
> 
> Even if she was an Android, Liliana had never felt like anything other than family to the Collins family, and even to Beth and Cole. Even though she had only been with them for about two years, she felt at home.
> 
> Although currently they were at Hank Anderson's house, due to the fact that Beth had to babysit Cole, and had invited them to come over. Fiona had to deal with school work though, as she was in her last year of highschool.
> 
> Liliana had a secret, one that could get her shut down if found out. She was a Deviant, because the family never commanded her to do anything, and gave her free will.
> 
> Even if she knew the family most likely wouldn't turn her in, she was scared to tell them. She knew it was stupid, the Collins thought of her as family, and would never hurt her.
> 
> But Beth's father was a Lt at the police station, and if it ever got out that she was a Deviant, he might report her. Not that she didn't trust Hank, but he was loyal to his job. 
> 
> "Lili!"The Android was a little startled as something or someone yelled her name, then she felt a pressure on her lap. It was Cole, he seemed to sense she was a little upset, and tried to comfort her.
> 
> Beth was smiling at the scene, knowing that Cole just wanted everyone to be happy. And when they weren't, he tried to cheer them up by simply being a lovable kid.
> 
> The 17 year old, reached over to Cole, brushing her fingers through the child's slightly messy hair. The child whined pulling away from her hand, as she made his hair even messier.
> 
> Liliana felt the fear in her, go away at Cole's attempt at comforting her. The little boy could make anyone feel happy, and all because of his sweet and comforting nature.
> 
> She had a feeling this young boy would grow up to be a strong compassionate man. He would help others, just like his sister and father. And he would be just a pure hearted man, with no hesitation about defending someone.
> 
> Cole would grow up and be happy.
> 
> *Flashback Over*
> 
> Beth awoke from her rest as a cold washcloth was placed on her forehead. Fiona was leaning over her, smiling as she saw her friend was awake."You're finally awake."
> 
> She nodded at her friend's words, before trying to get up. A hand on her shoulder stopped her though, preventing her from getting up.
> 
> "What happened?"Giving up, Beth asked the first question that came to mind."Your father dropped you off at your house before calling me. Said you passed out in his car, and told me to take care of you..."
> 
> "Oh...How long ago, was that..?"
> 
> "A few hours... He said to make you rest."
> 
> "Of course he did..."Beth said sighing until she felt something move at her feet. She managed to move her head, spotting a small Chihuahua lying at her feet.
> 
> "Princess has been there since I got here. She hasn't moved an inch until now."Fiona said moving her hand, to pet the small dog.
> 
> "Awww. Were you worried about me, girl?"Beth cooed at Princess who gave a small yip. The dog hopped up, moving to Beth's face, to give an affectionate lick to her face.
> 
> "Stop! You spoiled pup!"Beth exclaimed giggling as the dog happily wagged her tail. 
> 
> A knock echoed at the door, making Beth furrow her brows. Princess, still hyper, jumped off the couch and ran to the door, yipping loudly. Her barks were annoying, but Beth knew the dog would ignore her if she told her to shut up.
> 
> "Fiona, can you get that?"
> 
> The green eyed girl was already on her way to the door though, she walked passed Princess who kept barking. Fiona looked through the peephole, a little confused as she saw an LED on the guys temple.
> 
> What was an Android doing at Beth's house?
> 
> Still confused, she open the door revealing a tall Android, who offered her a polite smile."Who are you..?" Even if she was confused, she still tried to be polite.
> 
> "Connor..?"Beth could see the Android standing at the door, from her place at the couch. Princess had stopped barking, and instead looked up at Connor, her tail wagging.
> 
> "What are you doing here..?"
> 
> •°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•
> 
> I might write some chapters, just to explain more about my OC's, without hindering the effect of the story. I'm adding my own plot with Liliana, and the rest of my OC's.
> 
> What do you think happened with Liliana?


	11. 0.9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some more of Connor. And some more thoughts.

*I'm making another Detroit: Become Human fanfic, and I'm putting it on Quotev. I might post it on here, but IDK if I will. It hasn't been posted yet, and it might be awhile.*

*It's about Hank finding a damaged Child Android in an alley, then decides to take it with him. Takes place in 2036 around Fall.*

Chapter Eight; A Visitor:

Princess was stilling wagging her tail, her big brown eyes staring up at Connor's. Still staring at Connor, Fiona finally looked towards Beth with a questioning look.

"Connor, huh..? What do you want?" When Beth didn't say anything, Fiona finally spoke looking back towards Connor. Her normal kind demeanor was back, her voice gentle.

"I came to check up on Beth's condition. She had a higher temperature than normal, and had gotten sick earlier this afternoon."

Fiona nodded, but furrowed her brows slightly. Why would Beth be around an Android, when the girl clearly hated Androids since the death of her brother, Cole.

RK800 was on his jacket, which Fiona didn't recognize. Which probably meant he was a new model, most likely a prototype. He was handsome, a little goofy looking to be honest, to say the least.

"I'm fine, Connor."Beth said,"I didn't think you cared."Her tone had now turned to a teasing one, but Connor didn't understand.

Realizing that Connor didn't realize that she was simply teasing, she spoke again."I was kidding, Connor." That was an unfortunate thing about Androids: they didn't get sarcasm, most of the time.

"Oh..."

Connor's LED flickered yellow, as he said this making Beth feel confused."Is your LED supposed to turn yellow that much..?" Connor shook his head at that, not saying anything.

Beth narrowed her eyes, leaning back on the couch, and whistling. Princess jumped onto her lap, at the whistle, not before looking back at Connor and yipping at him."You have a dog."

Connor had finally fully walked into her house, closing the door behind him. He looked at the small animal and felt something. He didn't know what, and it scared him a little bit. He wasn't supposed to feel, he was just a machine.

Only Deviants feel... No, he can't be a Deviant. But even as he thought about this, he couldn't deny the feeling of excitement as he spotted the dog.

Recalling the conversation the conversation from this morning, that Connor liked dogs."Yeah, her name is princess."Said dog yipped happily at the mention of her name, hopping onto Beth's chest, and licking the girl's face.

"She's...cute."Connor's LED turned back to its typical blue, as he looked to be genuinely curious about the tiny Chihuahua. Barking happily, the Chihuahua jumped off of Beth and ran to Connor's feet.

She placed her paws against his legs, whining pitifully at him. Connor had a confused look on his face, not knowing what the small dog wanted."I think..." Beth started."That she wants you to pet her."

The Android looked at her for permission, and at her nod he reached down to pet the dog. She rubbed against his hand affectionately, enjoying the attention.

Beth rolled her eyes but still smiled, she knew that her dog just loved attention. She was a spoilt little dog, constantly wanting to be petted, and to get her belly rubbed.

"Come here, you little hyper thing." Fiona scooped the Chihuahua up in her arms before doing something that Connor didn't expect. She placed Princess into his arms, making the dog snuggle into him before wiggling to where she could lick his face.

"She likes you."Beth's voice nearly startled him, as he'd been preoccupied in petting Princess. Beth was gleaming, her eyes still a little glazed over from the fever, but she looked better that a few hours ago.

"You can sit down."Fiona told him, walking over to the armchair. The only other place to sit was beside Beth, on the couch. His LED spun yellow for a second before returning to blue, as he sat down, Princess still wrapped up in his arms.

"Connor, this is Fiona. Fiona, this is Connor."Beth introduced her best friend to her Android partner, with a smile on her face. She was truly feeling much better than she was earlier, though she still felt more tired than normal.

Connor smiled politely at Fiona, making her give one back. He would have probably shook her hand, if he wasn't currently holding Princess. "She's so... affectionate."

The Android said, looking over to Beth and feeling his mechanical heart speed up as he noticed she was watching him pet Princess, with a appreciative look on her face.

He felt again, but this time it was a different feeling. One that Connor, also didn't recognize. It was a strange feeling, but Connor tried to push it to the back of his mind.

Princess then hopped out of his arms, and ran over to Beth. The dog curled up on her owner's chest, before falling asleep. The Detective raised her hand to pet the Chihuahua, at the same time as Connor.

Connor turned a little blue as they touched hands, him freezing. Beth froze too, before pulling her hand back and apologizing, with her cheeks a little redder than before.

Deciding to speak, Connor opened his mouth only for his LED to flicker. Receiving the location of a supposed Deviant related homicide, in a matter of seconds.

"Connor, you okay..?"Fiona asked him, before Beth could speak. Connor nodded his head before speaking. "Another case just came in."

Beth nodded before looking back at him."Are you gonna go get my dad..?" Again, he nodded, looking away, and getting off from the couch.

"Hey, shouldn't I come too..?"

He shook his head quickly, making Beth feel stupid. She knew she wasn't going to be allowed to go to another case until maybe tomorrow, if she felt a lot better.

"Daddy's probably at his house. Do you have his address-- nevermind, of course you do. You wouldn't of known my address if you didn't."

Connor nodded, grateful for the information. As he walked out Beth spoke again."Take care of Daddy for me, okay?...And take care of yourself too."

"Okay."

•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•

After Connor left, Beth remained on the couch, unable to fall back asleep. Princess was still lying on her, sleeping soundly. Her friend was reading a paper book, which was surprising.

Beth had gotten that book from her father, as well as a few other things. She honestly didn't like electronic books, as they seemed to take away from the reading experience.

Her father was born at a time, when there weren't electronic books. The only books you had were paper, and could be destroyed easily. That was the only drawback of actual books, they could be destroyed easily.

"You okay, Bethy..?"

Fiona's voice moved her away from her thoughts. The 23 year old was smiling, a concerned look present in her eyes."Yeah, just thinking..."

Beth brushed her hand against Princess's fur, which woke the dog. The dog's big brown eyes stared up at her owner, before she hopped off onto the couch, then on to the ground.

She ran into the kitchen, going right over to her food bowl. After looking down at the food bowl, she looked up and barked."Fiona, can you give her food..?"

Fiona nodded at this, walking towards the kitchen and looking towards the cabinet. The food had been put on the top shelf, which made Fiona sigh.

The girl couldn't reach it without standing on a chair, and she was taller than Beth. Scooting a chair over to the counter, she climbed up on it, grabbing the dog food.

She grabbed the plastic cup inside the bag and scooped the food, before pouring it into Princess's bowl. The dog barked happily, eating the food like she hadn't eaten in awhile.

Beth leaned against the back of the couch, thinking. She still had a washrag against her forehead, but it was now dry.

"Here."Beth felt the washrag be lifted off of her forehead, before Fiona walked back into the kitchen. The sound of water running then being turned back off echoed in her ears.

She felt something cool be placed against her forehead, the washrag. It felt good as it was cold, and she still had a fever."You can head home, y'know..?"

"I know, I will in a little bit."

Beth could feel dread hit her as she realized that Fiona probably didn't know about Liliana. She also felt slightly guilty, as she hadn't thought to tell her friend about it.

She knew though, that Allison would want to tell Fiona. The two sisters were  different by age by only three years, but we're very close. Even if Allison was closest to Liliana, Fiona had also maintained a close bond with the Android.

Trying to swallow down the guilt, Beth closed her eyes again, trying to fall back asleep. She thought about Connor and his love for dogs, as it made him look human rather than Android.

She felt a little sad for taking a liking to that Android, and a little guilty, as her brother had died because of an Android. But was it really an Androids fault? And even if it was, not all Androids should have to take the blame.  
•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•

*I'm going to integrate more of Connor's point of view into the story. I already did a little of that in this chapter, but I'll being doing more of it.*[The story will still be in Third Person.]

*I wrote most of this chapter until I realized that Fiona is allergic to dogs. I didn't want to have to rewrite it. I decided that presumebly, in the future, they would have shots to reduce allergies. Ones that make the allergy non-existent for a certain period of time.*

 


	12. 1.0

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hank plays Russian Roulette.

*I decided not to spend to much time on Amanda(mainly because even the mention of her annoys the f*ck out of me.) Long story short, I despise her.*

P.S. Thanks for all the hearts! It makes me happy :)

Chapter Ten; Russian Roulette:

"I--no... She's just a friend..."

"You're hesitating Connor... Is it because of her?"

"No...No, of course not."

"That maybe the case, but if Detective Anderson interferes with your investigation in any way... She will be taken care of."

•°•°•°•°•

Amanda's words remained ingrained within Connor's mind, latching onto him without mercy. He knew what Amanda meant by, 'She will be taken care of.'

If he was honest, it made him feel uneasy, and a little guilty. He didn't want to blame Beth for his struggle, but she was part of the reason he was feeling this way.

Connor knew, deep in his mind, that he should keep his distance from Beth. He didn't want to put her in harm's way, by knowingly getting closer to her.

Somewhere in his mind, he knew that he cared about her, but he'd be a Deviant then. He told himself that it was simply because Androids were programmed to help humans above all else.

The taxi car finally stopped at Lieutenant Anderson's house. Connor stepped out, not really listening to the automated voice.

He walked towards the entrance towards the Lieutenant's house, looking towards the front door.

A lot of houses now had electronic hand scanners, but Hank simply had a lock that required a key. 

But because he didn't have a key, that meant he couldn't just walk in. He now wished that he had asked Beth for a key.

"Lieutenant Anderson!" 

Connor knocked on the door, when he received no response, he rung the doorbell."Anybody home?" He held his finger down on the doorbell, which made a very annoying sound, as there was once again no response.

Sighing, Connor stepped away from the door, and started walking around to the side of the house. He looked through one of the windows and spotted a St Benard, probably Sumo, lying down.

He smiled a little to himself before walking towards another window, and looking into it. Hank was lying on on the ground unconscious, making a order pop up on Connor's screen.

"Lieutenant Anderson?"

[Check on Lieutenant Anderson]

In a quick decision, Connor bashed his elbow against the window, smashing it. He backed up, before throwing himself through the now broken window, and landing awkwardly on the floor.

Sumo immediately came over to him, startling Connor."Easy... Sumo. I'm your friend, see..? I know your name, I'm here to save your owner."

The St Benard snorted at him, before walking over to his food bowl. Connor's LED flashed yellow, before returning to blue.

Connor shook his head before getting up. He stepped over the Lieutenant's arm, before kneeling down by Hank's side.

He started scanning Hank, detecting alcohol on the Lieutenant. Connor looked at the bottle of alcohol, the the Magnum that was lying on the floor.

Scanning Hank's chest, he confirmed the Lieutenant was alive. He was probably in a Ethylic Coma, likely caused by the alcohol.

"Lieutenant?"No response. Connor slapped his hand against the Lieutenant's face, receiving a groan in return."Wake up, Lieutenant!"

When no response came again, the Android slapped Hank as hard as he could, making a large thud."It's me, Connor!"

"I'm going to sober you up for your own safety."Connor helped Hank up, putting the Lieutenant's arm around his shoulder."Hey! Leave me alone, f*ckin' Android! Get the f*ck out of my house!"

"Sorry, Lieutenant. But I need you."

Hank grunted as the Android helped him up."Thank you in advance for your cooperation." Connor said jokingly.

"Please, get the f*ck out of here!"

Grunting again, as Connor pulled him up as Hank fell back slightly."Sumo, attack!"The St Benard simply gave a woof in response.

"Good dog... Attack!"

"F*ck I think I'm gonna be sick..."Hank moaned out as Connor pushed him into the wall, that way he could open the door.

"What the hell are you doing..?" The Lieutenant spoke again as Connor walked over to the bathtub. He fell down in it, wincing.

"I don't wanna bath, thank you..." Connor shoved Hank back down, as the older man attempted to get up and out of the tub."Sorry, Lieutenant."

Hank groaned as he was shoved back down into the tub, before letting out a scream as water drenched him."Aggh! Turn it off! Turn it off! Aggh!"

He sighed as the water was turned off, looking up in confusion at the Android. "What the f*ck are you doing here?"

"A homicide was reported 20 minutes ago. I went to Beth's house, and she told me you were probably at home."

"Jesus! I must be the only cop in the world that gets assaulted in his own house, by his own f*ckin' Android-- Wait, what the f*ck were you doing at my daughter's house..?"

"I went to check up on her condition. She's doing much better than before."

Hank nodded, but his eyes still narrowed at Connor. Even if his daughter was 26, he didn't like her to be around guys( even though Connor was an Android), so as such he was still very protective of her.

"That's good to hear... Now, can't you just leave me alone..?" 

Hank swallowed down the anger and overprotectiveness for his daughter, for a second. He felt immense pain in his skull, making him wince.

"Unfortunately, I cannot. I have to finish this case, and I can't do it without you."

"I don't give a shit about your godamn case..!"Hank yelled. He sounded frustrated, as he looked at Connor.

"You seem to have personal issues. You should consult a professional, and get help. That way I can focus on my mission."

"Beat it! You hear me, get the hell out of here!" Hank yelled again, standing up before stumbling. Connor grabbed the man's sides, helping Hank to sit on the edge of the tub.

"I understand, it probably wasn't interesting anyway. A man found dead in a sex club downtown... Guess they'll have to solve the case without us..."The Android said in a teasing tone.

"Y'know, it probably wouldn't do me any harm to get some air. There's some clothes in the bedroom there, can you get 'em for me..?"

The RK800 nodded walking out of the bedroom and into the hallway. He looked ahead, spotting the bedroom with ease, walking into the room.

"What do you wanna wear?" Connor asked looking through the closet. When Hank yelled anything, Connor grabbed a random outfit.

He walked out of the bedroom, going back into to bathroom, only to find Hank throwing up into the toilet."You alright, Lieutenant..?"

"Yeah... Just leave the clothes there, okay? And give me five minutes..."

"Okay."The Lieutenant started puking again, as Connor walked out, shutting the door behind him.

Walking down the hallway, he spotted Sumo lying down in the living room. He knelt down beside the dog, brushing his hand against Sumo's fur, making the dog whine.

Connor looked over to the kitchen, before walking into the room. He picked the chair up, putting it back up.

"Sorry about the window, Lieutenant... Cyberlife will pay for the damages."

"Damn right, they will. I might even send the bill to them myself..."

•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•

After looking at a few things, Connor walked over to the gun on the floor. Kneeling down, he picked it up to inspect it.

"What were you doing with the gun?" He asked.

"Russian Roulette! Trying to see how long I could last. Must've collapsed before I found out..."

The spun the revolver's chamber, then looked at it."You were lucky, the next shot would've killed you."Connor commented.

After placing the gun back onto the ground, he got up and walked over to the kitchen table. Looking around the table, he spotted a picture lying face down on it.

Curious he picked up the picture, revealing two people. One was Beth, a few years younger, and a little boy.

Scanning the picture, he identified the child to be Cole Anderson, deceased child of Hank, and late brother to Beth.

His eyes softened as he saw the genuine happiness in Beth's eyes, that was practically gone now.

She did have some happiness, but compared to this photo, she didn't look happy at all.

As he set the photo back down, Hank walked out of the bathroom. He looked refreshed, and Connor smiled a little at him.

Sumo walked by them, walking back into the living room."Be a good dog, Sumo. I won't be long."

•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•

A dark haired Android looked at the Androids around her, holding a hand to her right arm."Who are you?"

One of the Androids, or Deviants spoke to her. She looked to be one of the Traci models, and looked at the injured Android with distrustful eyes.

"I'm one of you..."She spoke, raising her hand to reveal, the white underneath. 

"Okay, how'd you get injured..?"The one with two different eyes spoke, looking at her damaged arm.

"Stupid accident... Cut myself on some glass in my owner's house."

"Your owner abuse you..?"

The Android in question immediately shook her head rapidly,"No! I left to protect them, I didn't want to risk their lives."

"Alright... You can come with us. I'm Markus by the way." He looked at the rest of his companions.

"North."The Traci model said.

"Josh."The calmest of them said.

"Simon."The blond one said.

The girl smiled at them, still wincing at the pain in her arm. She looked up at them with her chocolate brown eyes watering.

"I'm Liliana."

•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•

The last part happens right before Markus and the rest go to the Cyberlife warehouses. I'll do more of the characters perspectives, mainly my OC's and Connor's perspectives.

The next chapter will be at the Eden club.


	13. 1.1*Slight mention of self harm*

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Finally the Eden Club.
> 
> *Sensitive topics are mentioned.*

*Features switching point of views and different locations*

Chapter Eleven; Eden Club Part One:

"Ahhh.... I feel like somebody's playing with a drill inside my skull."Hank muttered as they pulled up to the location of the next crime scene.

"You sure this is the place..?" Hank looked at Connor, staring at the Android with an odd look in his eyes.

"It's the address in the report."

"Okay... Also, Connor."The Android looked at him."Don't Tell Beth about the Russian Roulette thing, okay..? I just.. I promised her I wouldn't do that again..."

"Okay, Lieutenant."

Nodding at Connor, Hank got out of the car. Connor followed, shutting the drivers door behind him.

" 'Sexiest Androids in town'. Now I know why you insisted on coming here."Hank joked.

Connor said nothing in response, as they walked into the Eden Club. As he walked Connor looked towards one of the female Androids.'Beth is better.'He thought randomly.

He shook his head, confused. Why the hell would he think something like that? Matter of fact, why was he thinking at all? He was an Android, he shouldn't be having his own thoughts.

"Connor! The f*ck are you doing?!"The Android was broke away from his daze, as Lieutenant Anderson yelled at him."Coming Lieutenant."He cleared his throat before answering.

Hank rolled his eyes at the Android, resuming what he was doing before he had yelled at Connor.

•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•

*The timing might be a little off... Sorry...*

Liliana stared at the other Androids, in Jericho. She had went along with Markus and the others, and helped them get supplies from the Cyberlife warehouse and docks.

Simon was now walking in front of her, as he led her somewhere. She trailed behind him, still holding her arm.

The blond Deviant led her over to where some other Deviants were being repaired. She was sat down, before her arm was cleaned off, revealing the wound underneath.

She winced, not feeling pain, but she felt something. If a human was experiencing this, they would probably pass out from the pain. A searing sound was heard, welding her skin back together.

Liliana caught the bottle of blue blood before it could hit her, as it came flying at her. She looked up spotting Simon staring at her with a sheepish look on his face.

With a small sense of happiness rising in her chest, Liliana gave him the biggest smile she could muster. Simon blushed, his face turning a bright blue.

She giggled, before looking away from him, as her face flashed it's own hue of blue. Embarrassment was fluttering in her chest, making her look down.

As she stared silently at the floor, all the while, taking sips of the blueblood, guilt made its way into her mechanical heart.

The intensity of it made her gulp. She knew why it was there, but it didn't make her feel any better.

Even though she thought it was the right decision at the time.. Now, she wasn't so sure.

Allison, Avery, and Fiona were probably worried sick about her. As they didn't know that she was safe for the time being.

Maybe even Beth would be a little concerned. Sure, they hadn't been that close in three years, but the light blond had never said anything actively mean to her.

"Liliana, you okay..?"It was Simon again, the Android staring down at her with concern.

"I'm fine..."

"Lily, don't lie to me..."Her head snapped up at that, staring up at him with wide eyes."What..? What did I say..?"

Liliana stared at him for a second, before attempting to relax."Sorry... It's just.. Someone really close with me, used to call me that..."

"Oh.. Sorry... I won't call you that again, if it makes you uncomfortable."

Liliana held her hand up, like she was telling him it's fine."It's alright... Besides, the person who called me that meant it in a good way."

Simon smiled at her.

And she smiled back.

•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•

"Ugh, Connor! You are so disgusting..! I think I'm gonna puke again.."Hank yelled as Connor once again put blood in his mouth.

Connor diagnosed the Android, recognizing that she was critically damaged.

Getting up from the Traci's body, Connor walked over to inspect the so called victim.

After scanning the man, Connor concluded that the man didn't die of a heart attack.

"He didn't die of a heart attack. He was strangled."

"Yeah, I saw the bruising on the neck. Doesn't prove anything though, could of just been rough play."Hank replied.

"Hey, maybe you could check that Android's memory..?"

Connor nodded, kneeling down beside the Traci. He moved his arm to her's, attempting to access her memory.

"The only way to access it's memory is to reactivate it."Connor stated.

"Think you can do it..?"Hank asked, as Connor started the process to reactivate the Android.

"It's badly damaged."Connor said opening up a compartment on the Android's stomach."If I can, it'll only be for a minute, maybe less..."

"I just hope it's long enough to learn something."Right after he said this, Connor successfully reactivated the Android.

The Traci's pupils dilated as she gasped, and crawled away. She backed herself against the wall, looking at them with frightened eyes.

"Calm down. Everything's alright."

"Is...Is he dead..?"The Traci asked still frightened, but she calmed slightly at Connor's soothing tone.

"Tell me what happened."

"He... He started hitting me.. Again and Again."The Traci spoke, Connor realized that the timer that showed when she would shut down was going down quickly.

"Did you kill him..?"

"No..!"

"Were you alone..?"Connor asked.

"No, there were two of us. He wanted to play with two girls."The timer was almost up, making Connor hurriedly ask the next question.

"What did the other Traci look like?! Did it look like you?!"The Traci looked like she was about to answer, but she shut down before she could.

"That's good. But that doesn't tell us where it went. This happened over an hour ago, it's probably long gone by now."Hank said, looking at the now shut down Traci.

"No. It couldn't go outside dressed like that."Connor said motioning to the Traci's 'outfit'."It's probably still here."

Hank nodded before speaking."I'm gonna go talk to the manager. You see if you can find anything else."

"Yes, Lieutenant."Connor said walking out of the room with Hank. As the older man walked over to the manager, Connor's curiousity peaked.

He looked towards one of the Traci's, quickly realizing that from where she was at, she would of had a perfect view of the room.

After walking over towards the Android, he glanced at her before he realised he would have to buy her, as he couldn't probe her memory while she was in the container.

Placing his hand on the scanner, he received an error. He sighed, knowing that he needed a finger print in order to even attempt the scanner. He could try to hack it, but he doubted it would work.

"Lieutenant, can you come here for a second..?"Connor asked Hank, as he approached said man and the manager.

Hank nodded following Connor, until Connor stopped in front of one of the Android's containers.

"Lieutenant, can you rent this Traci?"Connor asked.

The response was immediate."For f*cks sake, Connor..! We've got better things to do..!"Hank was obviously irritated and disgusted.

"Please, Lieutenant.. Just trust me..." Hank sighed at this, before reluctantly putting his hand on the scanner.

"This is not gonna look good on my expense account..."Hank stated staring at Connor as he bought a 30 minute session with the Traci.

"Okay... Now what..?"Hank said.

Ignoring the Traci when she spoke, Connor reached out to grip her arm."Connor, what the hell are you doing..?"Grasping her arm, he accessed her memory, quickly looking through it and spotting a Traci leaving the room.

"Connor, what'd you'd just do..?"

"It saw something."Connor stated looking at Hank."What do you mean? Saw what..?"The older man questioned, clearly confused.

"It saw the Deviant leave the room, a Blue haired Traci... Club policy is to wipe the Androids' memory every two hours."Connor said before gasping."We only have a couple minutes, if we wanna find another witness."

"Wait..! What do I do with this one..?"

"Tell it you changed your mind..."

"Uh... Sorry honey, I-I... You're a really nice girl and all, but I changed my mind. It's just... I'm with him..."Hank said motioning towards Connor, before he realized how bad it sounded.

"I mean... Not with him... Just..."

•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•

Beth was still lying down on the couch, her head resting on a small pillow. Princess was curled up on her stomach, soundly asleep.

Beth was tired, but she was still very much awake. She couldn't stop thinking about Connor's odd behavior.

She still wondered why his LED kept turning yellow so frequently. From most of the Androids she'd seen, Liliana in particular, their LEDs typically stayed blue.

Luckily she hadn't really seen Connor's LED turn red yet. She knew that was a sign of clear distress in an Android.

She'd only seen Liliana's LED turn red once, a few years ago. Her, Fiona, and Beth were out shopping, when a Android Hater came up and started insulting her.

Liliana's LED was yellow until the Android Hater resorted to calling her a plastic whore. This in turn, made Beth and Fiona snap.

Fiona, in particular, was shocking since the young girl wasn't known for being mean to anyone.

Beth only gave a glance towards Liliana, but it was enough to spot the Android's LED glowing a bright red.

She knew then, that a red LED was a bad sign. Liliana's LED at home, never turned red. It occasionally turned yellow, but for no more than a few seconds at a time.

Connor's LED kept flashing yellow repeatedly, almost like he was struggling with something.

The question was, what was he struggling with..?

•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•

Beth woke up, after sleeping for an unknown amount of time. Her eyes watered a little, as she glanced at her phone. She sighed as she realized she'd only slept for about ten minutes.

Princess was now at the end of the couch, still asleep. Beth smiled before getting off the couch. She brushed her hand against the Chihuahua's fur, as she walked past, making the dog give a small whine.

Beth still had a headache, so she went into the bathroom, and scrounged around in the cabinets. Grasping a bottle of a headache reliever out of the cabinet, she walked out.

Walking over to to her kitchen, she placed the bottle on the table. She grabbed a dark blue cup out of a cabinet, placing it on the counter.

She grabbed a tea pitcher out of the fridge and poured some tea into her cup. Looking at the bottle, she looked at the dose, and got the recommended amount out of it.

Swallowing the pills she sipped the tea, easily making them go down her throat. As she sat down she glanced at a small picture book, that she'd left on the table.

Deciding that she wanted to look through it, she grabbed the book and opened it. In it were several pictures.

Some were of her and her friends, her and her dad, her and Cole, and of her mother. Beth's resemblance to her mother, was amazing. The only difference was their eyes.

While her mother Maia had bright green eyes, Beth had her father's baby blue eyes. Her brother Cole still had baby blue eyes, but had dark hair.

Beth sighed as she ran her finger over a picture of her mother. It was one of when they went to a Aquarium, and Hank was holding Beth on his shoulders. Her mother was leaning close to her father, smiling widely.

Beth sighed, a tear slipping out of her eye. She quickly wiped a hand against her eye, trying to not start fully crying. Her mother had died a little under 20 years ago, and yet she still felt horrible about it.

She missed her mother every day, and she knew that her father did two. Even if he had met someone else, she knew he never forgot about Maia. He even got married to Cole's mother, before the woman went missing.

Then after losing Cole, her and her father truly lost it. Though her father had resorted to playing deadly games of Russian Roulette and drinking till he passed out, Beth did something that she considered even more horrible.

She felt so guilty about what happened to Cole, that she started cutting. Beth hated thinking about it now, as she felt selfish that she attempted to leave her father alone.

Hank never knew about what she'd done, and she planned to keep it that way. She didn't want to hear the disappointment in his voice, or see the concern in his eyes.

She felt like a hypocrite for telling her father to stop, when she herself was doing something similar.

Beth looked down at the picture, finally letting the tears flow free. She shoved the picture book across the table, nearly spilling her drink in the process.

Sobbing, Beth held her head in her hands, tears slipping down her face in a seemingly endless slope.

•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•

*A little more sadness in this chapter. I tried to be as respectful as possible, when talking about the topic of self harm, and I hope I didn't upset anyone*

*The timeline may be a little off, but I like it that way. Plus it's a fanfiction, so it doesn't really matter.*

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


	14. 1.2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The last of the Eden Club, and more emotions.

* * *

 

*This doesn't include much of the Eden Club. Includes the final part of the Eden Club, then the whole The Bridge chapter, and some own made up content.*

Chapter Twelve; Eden Club Part Two:

"Stay behind me."Hank told Connor as they stood in front of the door, that the Traci had walked into. The Android nodded at the request, knowing it was a good idea since Hank had a gun and he didn't.

"F*ck! We're too late..!"

The Deviant was no where in sight, but it was probably still a good idea to check around. There was a possibility that she was blending in with the other Androids.

After looking around for a bit Connor was looking at a group of still Androids. In the corner of his eye he spotted a Traci with blue hair.

As he was about to alert Hank, another Traci that was standing in front of the Deviant, lunged at him. Hank, hearing the commotion, raised his gun towards the one attacking Connor.

"Don't move..!"He yelled before the blue haired Deviant attacked him, nearly knocking him over.

•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•

After getting a a battle with the two Deviants, they had found themselves out in the rain. The Deviants attempted to climb the fence before Hank yelled.

"Quick, they're getting away..!"

In another scuffle with the Deviants, one of them ran at Connor. Thinking quick, Connor raised the gun towards the Traci. Amanda was in his head, telling him to shoot, but another voice, a softer one told him not to.

It sounded like Beth, her voice pleading in his head, telling him not to shoot the Traci. His software instability rose as he slowly lowered the gun. He received a kick, making him fly back.

The other Traci walked over to the other staring at him. Connor got up staring back, trying to comprehend what he'd just done.

"When that man, broke the other Traci... I knew I was next.."The Blue haired Traci started,"I was so.. scared. I begged him to stop... But he wouldn't. And so I put my hands around his throat and I squeezed... Until he stopped moving."Hank had gotten up at this point walking over.

"I didn't mean to kill him... I just wanted to stay alive. Get back to the one I love."The Traci was now holding hands with the other one."I wanted her to hold me in her arms again."

The Traci's voice turned bitter."Make me forget about the humans. Their smell of sweat... And their dirty words." The Traci gave Connor an almost understanding look, for what he didn't know.

"Come on, let's go."The other Traci spoke, and giving one last look at them, before turning and running to the fence. They climbed over the fence and ran away, as Connor glanced at Hank.

His LED was spinning yellow as Hank spoke."It's probably better this way." This statement surprised Connor greatly, making him wonder why the Lieutenant was suddenly showing sympathy to something he vowed he hated.

•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•

Connor was still sitting in Hank's car, as the man had wandered off into the park. The Android got out of the car, looking for where the Lieutenant had went.

He found Hank sitting on a bench, once again drinking. As Connor approached, Hank spoke up."Nice view, huh..? Beth and me used to come here alot, before..."

"Can I ask you a personal question Lieutenant..?"Connor asked making Hank glance up at him."Do all Androids ask so many personal questions..? Or is it just you?"

"I found a photo on your kitchen table, of a child. That was your son, right..?"

Hank frowned, the mood in the air saddening as the older man looked down."Yeah... His name was, Cole..." Hank answered, taking another drink.

"Before what..?"Connor asked.

"Hmm..?"

"You said Beth and you used to come here alot, before. Before, what..?"The Android questioned.

"Before... Before, nothin'..."Hank answered simply, making Connor sigh and change the topic.

"Were not making any progress in this investigation. The Deviants have nothing in common. They're all different models, produced at different times, in different places."

"There must be some link."Hank stated. Connor furrowed his brows at this, before speaking. "What they have in common is this obsession with RA9..."

"It's almost like a myth. Something that they invented that wasn't apart of their original programming..."Connor said before Hank spoke.

"Androids believing in God... F*ck what's this world coming to..?"Hank said taking another drink. The Lieutenant seemed to down the alcohol he was drinking like water.

"You seem preoccupied, Lieutenant..." Connor said turning to face Hank."Is it something to do with what happened at the Eden Club..?"

"Those two girls.. they just wanted to be together... They really seemed.. in love."Hank was thinking about two women who he used to love dearly.

"They can simulate human emotions, but they are machines.. and machines don't feel anything..."To Hank it sounded like Connor was trying to convince himself.

"What about you Connor..? You look human, you sound human, but what are you really..?"Hank got off the bench, staring at Connor.

"I'm what ever you want me to be, Lieutenant. Your partner, your buddy to drink with, or just a machine.. designed to accomplish a task."Connor said.

At this point Hank was practically in Connor's face."You could've of shot those two girls, but you didn't.. why didn't you shoot Connor.?!"Hank shoved Connor back.

"Some scrupple suddenly enter into your program..?"Hank questioned the Android."No..! I just decided not to shoot.. that's all..."Connor whispered the last part.

Suddenly, Hank raised his Magnum towards Connor's head."I've seen how you look at my daughter.. you gonna tell me that that's all fake..?"

"I..."

When Connor didn't answer Hank asked another question."But.. are you afraid to die Connor..?"The older man questioned the Android.

"I would certainly find it.. regrettable to be.. interrupted, before I can finish this investigation..."Hank stared at the RK800 before speaking again.

"What'll happen if I pull this trigger, huh..? Nothing..? Android heaven..?"

"I doubt there's a heaven for Androids..."Connor said.

"Having existential doubts, Connor..? How do I know you're not going Deviant too..?"Hank asked.

"I self test regularly.."Connor stated, making Hank's hand shake."I know what I am, and what I am not..."At this Hank fully lowered his Magnum.

He grabbed another beer out out of the case, before Connor spoke."Where are you going..?"The Android asked.

"To get drunker. I need to think."

Connor nodded but was surprised when Hank turned back towards him. "Can you do me a favor, Connor..?"

"Of course."

"Can you go stay with Beth..?"Hank requested. Connor's LED flashed yellow at this, confused finding it's way onto his face.

"Why..?"Connor asked.

"Look.. I know she has Princess and her friends and all, but her friends have their own things to deal with. She gets lonely sometimes, and I think she's grown a little attached to you..."

"So, you want me to keep her company..?"Connor asked.

Hank nodded, a little doubt floating in his mind as the Android stared at him.  
"It's just.. I worry about her sometimes, y'know..?"

"I get it, Lieutenant."Connor said his LED going back to blue."I'll keep your daughter company, and I'll keep her safe."Connor added the last part in, but noticed it made Hank's eyes soften.

"I appreciate it, Connor..."

"Anytime, Lieutenant."

•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•

After being dropped off at Beth's house, by the Lieutenant, Connor glanced at the motorcycle in her drive way. Of course he had seen it the last time he had been here.

But now he couldn't but help wonder why Beth hadn't used it. She had walked to work, then for the past couple of days, they'd been using Hank's car.

Looking into the covered window, Connor could see a golden tint on the blue curtain. This probably meant that the lights were still on.

Connor rasped his hand against the door, knocking loud enough as to where Beth could probably hear.

Shuffling was heard before Beth opened the door. Connor was slightly confused, it took her no time to answer the door, meaning she was already awake. It wouldn't be a slight shock if it wasn't the middle of the night.

"Connor..? What're you doin' here..?"

She was dressed in long pajama bottoms, along with a dark grey tank top. The tank top was cut low, revealing some of her chest.

His face flushed a little blue, as he realized that he was practically just staring at her breasts. Beth seemed confused for a second, before she looked down.

She gave a small squeak before backing up, not even bothering to close the door. Beth came back a few seconds later, a coat on.

"Sorry about that... So.. you need somethin'..?"

Beth's face was flushed but not because of a fever."Your father told me to keep you company."Connor stated after clearing his throat.

The girl nodded before walking back into her house, pulling the coat to wrap tighter around her.

"I'm surprised..."Beth said walking into the kitchen to get something to drink. She was about to ask Connor if he wanted something, but quickly realized that he was an Android, so he didn't need food or water.

"Surprised about.. what..?"

"The fact that my dad asked you of all people to keep me company. He just hated Androids a few days ago, but now he's trusting an Android to look after his daughter.. it doesn't make any sense..."

"I see... Beth, can I ask you a personal question..?"

Beth looked up at him, taking a sip of the the tea that she'd just poured in her cup."Sure..."Her eyes looked down towards the kitchen table, refusing to make eye contact with Connor.

"Who was Cole..?"Connor already knew the answer, but wanted Beth to tell him herself."How the hell do you know about him..?"Beth's tone sharpened her eyes flashing.

"I.. I saw a picture of you and a little boy... Your father said his name was Cole..."Connor answered trying to figure out Beth's reaction.

"I'm surprised you got anything out of Daddy... He.. he was my brother, half brother, but still my brother... We're 17 years apart.. but that didn't make a difference..."Beth was struggling to hold her tears in, the constant flurry of emotions nearly overwhelmed her.

"If it isn't too much.. what happened to Cole..?"Connor knew he was risking his entire relationship with Beth, by asking that question. But his curiousity got the better of him.

"Car accident... We were visiting my friend's family.. I don't remember what happened, I just remember bl-blacking out.. before waking up and the car was f-flipped upside down..."

Beth could no longer hold in her tears, and they were streaming down her face. Connor's LED turned yellow as she cried, before it turned red as Beth started hyperventilating.

Connor was thankful that all Androids were given information to deal with things like this. He knew his LED was probably flashing bright red by now, but for some reason he didn't care.

After managing to get Beth to calm down, through talking and some awkward hugging, Beth hugged him again, shocking him. She was still crying, but was no longer struggling to breathe.

"I'm sorry..."Beth whispered still hugging him tightly. Her voice was still sad, but now she sounded guilty for some reason."For what..?"

"For getting your shirt wet..."Beth leaned back from him, looking at his shirt. It was stained with her tears, but to be honest Connor hadn't even noticed.

"My shirt will be fine."Connor said simply, not caring at all that she'd gotten his shirt wet. He figured he didn't care simply because it wouldn't leave any significant damage.

"Still.. I'm sorry for crying in front of you... It's so embarrassing..."Beth's flushed appearance indicated that she was indeed embarrassed. Her stress levels were still a little high, but not to dangerous levels.

She had moved away from him at this point, walking over to a kitchen counter. Beth pulled herself onto it, sitting on the counter with her legs crisscrossed.

Connor watched her before he finally spoke."It's human nature to cry, Beth. That's not something you should be embarrassed about."She stared at him before looking down.

"You wouldn't understand.. you're just an Android."She said before realizing how hurtful it sounded."Connor.. I'm so sorry.. I didn't mean that.. it just kinda came out..."

Connor shook his head, as his LED flashed yellow. He knew he shouldn't be offended, as what she said was true.  But he was offended, it felt like she basically called him emotionless or even heartless.

He knew as an Android, he shouldn't feel offended. Beth was right, he was just an Android, so he didn't understand. Beth looked at him with what seemed like concern, but why would she be concerned..? He was just an Android.. right..?

"It's fine."Connor's tone had now become cold, making Beth wince. She knew she screwed up, she shouldn't have said it. She may have apologised but he had no reason to forgive her.

His tone said exactly how he felt, even if his words were saying something completely different."Connor, I-I'm sorry..."She tried apologizing again, but he just stared at her.

"What're you just gonna ignore me now..?"

Connor finally spoke still keeping to his cold tone."There is no need to apologise. I'm just an Android.. nothing more..."Beth stared at him in disbelief.

A moment ago he was acting more human than most humans do, but now he was simply speaking in the emotionless tone that Androids were supposed to speak in.

It was a drastic change, one that she didn't like in the least. She hadn't thought of him as a machine since she had first met him. She had come to enjoy his presence, even if she had only known him a few days.

"Connor, this isn't you.. you're not just an Android, or just a machine.. you are my friend."Beth told him, noticing that Connor had walked closer. He was staring at her, his LED spinning yellow.

It was clear he was struggling with something. Was he struggling to stay cold to her..? She knew that if Cyberlife found out he was feeling emotions, they would shut him down, or at the very least reset him.

"I'm just a m-machine, nothing more..." Connor said, but his normal friendly tone was breaking through the cold one. That confirmed what she was thinking, but she knew had to completely get through to him.

"If you were just a machine Connor, you wouldn't of comforted me.. you wouldn't of helped me save my father, when that Deviant pushed him off the roof."

"Y-you were struggled to pull him up..."

"You chose to help me save my dad over your mission. If you were just a machine Connor, you would have gone after the Deviant..."Beth tried again, Connor's LED was flashing red now.

"I..."Connor's voice cracked, as he knew everything she'd just said was true. Amanda had been upset with him when he helped Hank instead of chasing the Deviant.

Then after he'd spared the Tracis, Amanda had told him off again. Telling him that he should of shot, that he should have killed them. She also gave one more warning to him about getting too close to Beth.

"You lied to me Connor. You said that she wasn't interfering with your mission.. but you didn't shoot. You said you heard her voice, telling you not to shoot... You need to keep your distance.. or we will take care of her. This is your final warning."

Amanda's voice was still strong in Connor's head, but he was attempting to drown her out. He knew he would risk Beth's life by ignoring Amanda's warning, but it hurt him to see her upset.

"What happened during the case..? Does it have something to do with what you're feeling right now..?"Beth asked.

She was still sitting on the counter, but now her legs were hanging of the edge. She was still staring at him concerned but a hint of genuine curiosity was shown in her eyes.

Connor walked closer, staring into her eyes, trying to understand what she was feeling."It was at the.. Eden Club. We found two Deviants.. I-I had the opportunity to shoot them..."

Beth was looking at him, before she asked another question when he didn't finish."And.. did you..?"Connor's LED had went back to yellow, and he was staring at her before he finally spoke again.

"No.. no, I let them go..."Connor answered.

"Why?"Beth asked.

"Huh..?"Connor didn't know what she meant."Why.. why did you let them go..? Why didn't you shoot them..?" Beth questioned him.

"I-I.. someone told me not too..."

Beth looked at him, noticing that he was now avoiding eye contact. Which was odd, Connor normally had no trouble looking her in the eye.

"Who..? My father..?"Connor still refused to look her in the eyes, instead choosing to look at the ground. His face flushed a little, turning blue.

"Connor, was it my dad..?"

"No..."The Android answered.

"Then.. who was it..?"At this point Connor was right in front of her, facing her. It made her blush a bright red, at his close proximity. Even though she was on the counter, he was still taller. She had to look up at him, which meant he had to be actively avoiding eye contact.

"You."Beth looked down for a second before snapping her head back up to meet his gaze. His gaze was definitely not that of just an emotionless machine. She stared at him in confusion.

"How..? I wasn't even there..."

He was very close to her, making her feel nervous. Emotions were flowing through his eyes, making her question if he was a Deviant or not. He was kinda acting like a Deviant.

"I.. heard your voice in my head... You told me not to shoot.. so I didn't."He made it sound like the simplest thing in the world. Beth knew for a fact that it was way more complicated than he made it sound.

"How'd my father feel about this..?"

Connor knew she meant about the fact that he didn't shoot."He actually seemed happy. He seemed to like my decision..."Beth looked at him oddly before asking something else.

"I'm guessing he doesn't know about the whole, my voice in your head thing..?"Connor nodded."You're correct."

Beth nodded before she finally nodded, bringing her away from her stare off with Connor."Are you tired, Beth..?"

The girl shook her head quickly, but when another yawn followed, she knew she'd been defeated. Connor stared at her, like he was thinking about something.

Then before she realized what he was thinking, Connor had scooped her off of the counter. He was now holding her in his arms, one arm around her back while the other was at the back of her knees.

"Connor..! What're you doing..!"Beth cried out confused, before wrapping her arms around his neck. She knew she didn't need to, but it seemed to be a natural reaction.

"You need to rest."Connor said before looking around to find her bedroom." Connor, I can walk..."Beth yawned again feeling the tiredness nearly overwhelm her.

The Android seemed to ignore her, and without even asking where her bedroom was, he found it. Somehow while holding her, he managed to open the door and carry her into the room.

Beth had given up on convincing him to let her walk, and sighed as he placed her onto her bed. He pulled her covers onto her, before going to walk away.

Before he did, Beth called out to him."Connor..?"He turned to face her."Don't you have a clock in your head..?"Connor tilted his head before answering.

"Yes."

Beth smiled at this before speaking again."Can you wake me up at around 9:30 this morning..? If it's not too much trouble that is..?"

"It's no problem at all. I will wake you up at exactly 30 minutes past nine."Beth giggled at this. He sounded vaguely like an Android, but in a charming way.

"Thanks, Con..."He stared at her."It's just a nickname... Also, you can look around, since you probably don't need to sleep."

"I have a resting mode that's similar to sleep. But I only go into that mode once a week."Beth smiled at that before telling him goodnight.

"Good night, Connor."

"Night Beth..."Connor had then shut the door giving her one last smile beforehand.

Beth rested her head on her pillow before trying to fall asleep. Her eyes closed as she gradually felt her pillow sooth her into sleep.

Connor, now in her Kitchen, looked at the table. His eyes spotted a book, that was opened to one of the pages. He walked over looking down at it, only to spot a photo.

It was a photo of a much younger Hank and Beth, along with a woman he didn't recognize. After a scan he identified the woman as Maia Lynch Anderson, late wife and mother to Hank and Beth.

Hank was holding Beth on his shoulders, and they looked to be at an aquarium. Maia looked to be almost identical to Beth, except for her eyes. She was leaning against her husband, smiling at the camera.

It was clear they were a very happy family, although he couldn't help but wonder what happened to the woman. By scanning her, he knew she was dead, but it didn't say how she died.

A whining sound caught his attention, and he looked up only to see Princess. She was giving him a look, one that he understood.

He sighed before picking the Chihuahua up off the ground, and walking into Beth's room. She was already asleep, that much was indicated by her breathing.

He placed the dog by her owner, and the Chihuahua curled up by Beth's side almost immediately falling back asleep.

As he was about to leave, Connor felt an odd temptation. Even if he felt a little iffy about it, he leaned down and pressed his lips to her forehead.

His LED flickered yellow after this action, so he hurriedly walked out of the room, still being quiet. Unbeknownst to him, Beth had smiled in her sleep, after he had done that.

•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•

Sorry if this chapter was boring. I'll be adding in more action into the next chapter.

I didn't include anything from either Liliana or the other characters, but I'll try to during the next chapter.

 

 

 

 


	15. 1.3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> No action in this chapter.

Chapter Thirteen; A Change:

Beth was roused from her peaceful sleep, as a hand shook her shoulder. She grumbled burying her head deeper into her pillow. She could hear Connor's voice calling her, telling her to wake up.

The girl reluctantly opened her eyes moving so she could see Connor. He was standing at the side of the bed, looking at her with almost annoyed eyes.

She was annoyed too, to be honest, so she couldn't be mad at him. He did, after all, promise to wake her up. She blushed as she remembered something odd in her dream.

She oddly recalled Connor kissing her forehead, even though she was asleep. She couldn't help but wonder if that was real or if it was just apart of her dream.

"Hey, Connor..."Beth tried to make her voice sound sweet, she really did, but when she spoke the annoyance was clear in her tone. The LED flickering on Connor's temple turned yellow, before it went back to blue.

Beth was certainly not a morning person, which she definitely got from her father. Hank, most of the time, didn't show up for work until at least noon.

Her mother was like one of the birds that sing in the morning, already up before it's even eight in the morning. Beth was similar to her father, but she often showed up at work at 10 am, which was early compared to her father.

The only reason she had even asked Connor to wake her up, was because she had something to do. It wasn't the most important thing in the world, but she technically had the day off.

"Sorry... I'm definitely not a morning person..."She said trying to get up, startling Princess, who was awake, but was comfortable.

Connor stepped back, watching in amusement as Princess practically fell off the bed. Luckily the small dog wasn't hurt, and she trotted out of the room to get to her food bowl.

Beth nearly stumbled getting off the bed, as Princess had been basically sleeping on her leg. Connor quickly steadied her, not even giving her an opportunity to fall.

"Thanks."Beth said softly looking up at him and smiling. For some reason, that Connor was unaware of, his face turned blue. He stepped back, after ensuring that she wasn't going to stumble again.

"No problem..."She looked up at him for a second, noticing darkened bluish hue of his cheeks. Deciding to test it, she smiled again, the same as before, and Connor's face turned even bluer.

Connor seemed to be deeply embarrassed and confused, as the look on his face said. He turned away before walking out of the room.

Beth's face flushed at the realization that he was blushing because of her, that he was blushing because she smiled at him. 

Then again, he might be able to tell that that was an actual smile, instead of the normal slightly fake smiles that she gave on a daily basis. But if that was the case, why would he blush simply because she had a real smile.

She shrugged before walking over to her bedroom door, and shutting it. The girl grabbed a t-shirt and some jeans, and a pair of bra and underwear.

Beth sighed a little, knowing she should definitely take a shower. Opening the door she looked out and didn't see Connor.

She did however hear shuffling in her cabinets, and figured Connor was trying to find Princess's food."Hey, Connor..!"

"Huh..?"

"I'm gonna take a shower real quick, okay..?"Connor simply gave an okay in response."And Princess's food in in the top cabinet closest to the refrigerator..!"

Smiling silently to herself as she heard her dog's happy yip, Beth walked into her bathroom, shutting and locking the door behind her. Slipping her clothes off, she looked into the mirror and sighed a little.

Her eyes still had dark circles, making it known how tired she was. Beth sincerely hoped that once the cases slowed down, she'd have plenty of time to rest.

Even though it was her day off, she knew there would most likely be another case, and since she was feeling much better, she wouldn't have an excuse.

As she turned the shower on she shivered, even though it was warm. Beth was thinking about all the events going on, and how she practically sobbed into Connor's chest, ruining his shirt.

She felt a sense of shame for feeling so weak, and allowing herself to be comforted by someone she had just met a few days ago. But her heart was telling her it was okay. She honestly didn't know what to believe.

•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•

After a quick shower, Beth felt certainly more awake than she did earlier. Though she normally had her hair up, this time she kept it down.

Looking towards the mirror, she could see that it had fogged up. Giving a quick swipe with her hand, she could see her reflection.

She brushed her hair, wincing at the tangles that protested. The consistency in the tangled mess of hair, annoyed her to no end.

Walking out of the bathroom, she flipped the light switch. Shutting the bathroom door, she walked into the living room, spotting Connor on the couch.

He wasn't watching TV though, he was just staring into space. This reminded her of when he was in the elevator. This made her wonder, why was he making a report to Cyberlife, now of all times.

"Connor."Beth said moving in front of him. As she did this, she noticed his eyes weren't even open. She tapped his shoulder, but he didn't react.

Getting slightly concerned Beth did it again but this time his LED started blinking yellow, before his eyes opened up to look at her."Making a report to Cyberlife..?"

The Android only nodded in response, looking at her. Beth smiled at him, walking into the kitchen. Princess was at her food bowl, eating happily.

"Hey girl..."Beth whispered reaching down to pet her dog. Princess whined a little, but continued eating."Beth, are you going to eat anything..?"Connor came up behind her.

Looking up at him, she just shrugged her shoulders. In the morning she had a hard time eating for some reason, it just made her feel weird. Not sick, just weird.

"You should eat something."She shook her head, she honestly didn't feel hungry."Con, I can't eat in the morning."

Connor stared at his LED blinking yellow."And.. why is that..?"He tilted his head slightly, making her want to mentally awe at him. He looked like a cute puppy doing that.

"I just always feel a little.. nauseous in the morning..." She answered, keeping it simple. Connor still looked concerned but he didn't question it.

"C'mon, I have somewhere to be." Beth said grabbing her keys off the counter."And where is that..?"The Android asked curiously.

"You'll find out."

Beth felt a little bad for her vague answer, as his face looked visibly deflated. She still didn't want to tell him though, so Beth simply smiled at him before walking towards the door.

Connor stood there looking visibly baffled, his cheeks turning blue. He only stood there for a few seconds before Beth called out to him.

"Hey Robo boy..! You coming or what..?"Connor sighed at that.'Robo boy..? That was new.. but then again so was her calling him Con...'

As Connor walked out locking the door behind him, he turned to find Beth already at her motorcycle. She smiled a little before holding up a spare helmet.

"You might be an Android.. but that doesn't been you can't be too careful." She told him, handing him the helmet. 

Giving him another smile she put on her own helmet before swinging her leg over the motorcycle. 

Connor noticed that the motorcycle seemed to be made for someone of her height, and as such it would be slightly awkward, considering that he was 6 foot and Beth was only 5 foot.

Somehow though, it wasn't that awkward, as Connor only had to adjust his legs slightly. He honestly didn't want to use a helmet, but he wasn't about to upset her.

When they arrived at the place, Connor gave her an odd look. It was a hair place. Why exactly would she choose now of all times to go there..?

There was a small compartment on the side of her motorcycle, that she stuck the helmet in. He noticed that it had a handprint scanner, which meant probably only she and maybe people she trusted could open it.

"Um.. why are we here..?"He asked.

Beth looked up at him, standing back up."I have an appointment..."She said glancing at him, as she started walking away.

He followed her, not asking anything else. Beth walked into the hair place smiling as she spotted someone.*Look at the picture*

It was Veronica, one of Fiona's friends from high school, now the owner of the small hair place. Her niece, Ava, was sitting down on one of the benches, a coloring book on her lap.

"Hey, Ronnie..!"

Said woman looked up smiling as she spotted Beth."Here for your appointment, shortstack..?"Beth shook her head at the nickname.

"Of course."Beth answered, noticing how Veronica looked over her shoulder, at Connor."And who's this cutie?" The Android turned blue at that.

"This is Connor."Ronnie smiled at the Android, but there was a slight grimace behind it. She wasn't the biggest fan of Androids, but if Beth liked him, he couldn't be that bad.

"Veronica Jennings, but most people call me Ronnie."Beth took an opportunity to look around,it wasn't very crowded.

There would probably be more people coming in later, including Ronnie's employees. Connor nodded, shaking the woman's hand.

"Hey Ava."Beth said kneeling in front of the girl. Said girl smiled before tossing her coloring book down on the bench, and throwing her arms around Beth's neck.

"Bethy..!"

The detective smiled hugging the small girl back. Ronnie's older sister Cassidy, was Ava's mother, and frequently let Ava stay with Ronnie. 

"Hey, cupcake. Can you do me a tiny favor..?"Beth asked the little girl pulling away from the hug. Ava smiled nodding, her eyes shining.

"Can you go and.."Beth pointed towards Connor, who was standing awkwardly."Show him your coloring book. Or really.. anything to keep him occupied for me, will you..?"

Ava nodded enthusiastically, before skipping over to Connor. The RK800 stared down at the small child nervously as she skipped towards him.

He hadn't really been around children before, and as such didn't really know how to react.

"I'm Ava! What's your name?"She smiled up at him, clearly exited.

"C-Connor..."He was so nervous that he was stuttering."Aww... Are you nervous..? Don't worry I feel like that whenever I meet someone new.. but you seem nice."

Connor didn't voice his complaint, as the girl grabbed his hand and practically dragged him to the bench, but he gave Beth an almost pleading look.

"Have fun, Con!"

Ronnie smiled at the interaction giving Beth a knowing look."You wanna talk..?"The shorter woman looked up and smiled, but then it faltered as she saw the look Ronnie was giving her.

"Yeah.. preferably somewhere out of his hearing range..."

Ronnie nodded at that before leading Beth over to a chair. It was farthest away from Connor and Ava, and it was unlikely he'd be able hear, as long as they didn't talk so loud.

"Same style as we talked about?"Beth only nodded as she sat down in the chair. Even though Ronnie wasn't as close to Beth as she was with Fiona, they were still pretty close.

"So.. who is Connor to you..?"Ronnie started to comb Beth's hair, grabbing her hair cutting scissors as well. Beth sighed in response thinking carefully about her answer.

"He's just my.. partner at.. work..."Beth lied, letting out a tiny ow as Ronnie pulled on her hair. It was intentional, if Ronnie's smirk indicated anything.

"Okay.. okay... He's my.. friend."She said as Ronnie actually started on the style Beth had picked."You sure about that..? He's not anything more..?"

Beth looked down feeling a little guilty. She was about to get something off her chest, that could get Connor in trouble, if Cyberlife find out about it."I.. I don't know... Yes, I like him more than a friend..."She admitted.

She certainly didn't love him, they hadn't known each other long enough for that. Beth had developed a small crush on the Android though, which had been there since the Ortiz case.

If there was any chance that he felt the same way, that would make him a Deviant. She almost hope he didn't recuperate her feelings, that way he wouldn't be in danger of being shut down.

"I think he feels the same."Ronnie was almost done with the right side of Beth's hair."Maybe.. but he can't..."The girl responded.

Ronnie stopped for a second, before looking down at Beth."Why not..?"Beth didn't want to answer, but knew she had too if she ever wanted to get her hair finished.

"I.. to Cyberlife.. he would be a.. Deviant... If they found out they would completely deactivate him, or at the very least they would reset him... I don't know which sounds worse..."

"Then don't let Cyberlife find out."Ronnie stated, starting back on Beth's hair.

"It's not that easy.. he makes regular reports to them... If he tells them..." Beth almost got teary eyed. She didn't want anything to happen to Connor.

"And what if he doesn't..?"

"Huh..?"

"What if he doesn't tell them?"Beth looked back up at Ronnie, before sighing."I don't want to take that risk..."

"Love can be worth the risk.. and yes I know you're not in love with him, but that might change.. but if you never give him a chance... You'll never find out."Beth smiled at this, before glancing in the mirror.

It was clear that Ronnie was almost done, by the look of things. Her hair was much shorter now, but Beth liked it.

It just felt right.

It was silent except for the giggling of Ava, and Beth was grateful for it. She didn't want to talk about that subject anymore. She didn't want Connor to accidently hear, as it would be embarrassing to have to explain.

•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•

Beth sighed as she relaxed at the Kitchen table, a cup of chocolate milk in her hands. Connor was sitting in the chair across from her, looking at the photo album.

He had asked if he could look at it, and Beth just couldn't bring herself to say no. Connor was adorable with his head tilted, almost like a puppy.

She watched as he flipped through, looking at all the photos. Then he suddenly stopped at one of them, simply staring at it.

Before she could ask him, he looked up at her, more specifically her newly cut hair."Is this why you got your hair cut like that..?"Connor moved the album where she could see it.

The photo he was looking at almost looked like Beth, except for the eyes. It was Maia, with her bright green eyes sparkling, and her hair cut almost in the exact same style that Beth had chose and was now wearing.

"That's my mom.. she had her hair cut short before she had me.. by the time she had me though, she had let it grow out."For once, Beth didn't sound sad while talking about her mother.

The real reason she had gotten the haircut wasn't just because of her Mother. It was also because, she felt some sense of rebellion in the hair style.

She wasn't sure why that was, but that's just how it was. Her mother was 19 when she had Beth, but before that she had been a very rebellious teenager, who came from a religious family.

Beth never knew her mother's family because they had practically disowned her mother, when she became pregnant. She had become pregnant before her and Hank had gotten married, and her family hated that.

Beth didn't know what exactly she was rebelling against, but she didn't really care. For now she could just pretend that it was simply to be closer to her mother, in some weird way.

"You really loved your mother, didn't you..?"She looked back up towards Connor, now recalling the words that Ronnie had told her.

"Yeah..."Beth sighed looking back down at the table.

•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•

*Extra Scene for Chapter Eleven*

"Hey, Lily?"Liliana looked up at Simon."I want you to meet someone."

The AX250 nodded at this grabbing Simon's hand as he offered it to her. He pulled her up without effort, and led her over to a room."Here she is..."

He led her inside the room revealing a older woman. Liliana knew she couldn't be an Android, they hadn't made any models that looked above age 30.

This woman looked to be in her forties, and had dark hair. Her wrinkles were clearly not artificial, which showed that she was not an Android."I thought you didn't trust humans..."

Liliana was still inspecting the woman's appearance, before she realized something. This woman looked familiar. Not like she had met the woman before, but more like seen her somewhere before.

Like in a picture...

"We don't normally.. but she has proven herself to be fully trustworthy."Simon answered.

Liliana gasped as she realized why she recognized the woman. It was from a picture with Hank, Beth, Cole, and.. Hailey in it... 

Hailey being.. Hailey Anderson, missing wife of Hank Anderson, Biological mother to Cole Anderson, and stepmother to Beth Anderson.

"What's your name.?!"Liliana's nearly yelled out, almost sounding angry. This woman had been missing for almost eight years now, and yet she was okay, and hadn't come back.

"Woah! Lily, calm down..!"Simon grabbed Liliana by her waist, like he was scared she would attack the human woman.

However, now matter how pissed Liliana was at this woman, she wouldn't get violent with the woman.

"Haily.. Anderson..."The woman hesitated with the last part, and Liliana broke. Instead of yelling more at Hailey, she started to cry.

"Why..? This is where you've been..? Why didn't you come back..?"Hailey seemed confused.

"Who are you..?"

"I'm Liliana.. Collins... I know the the Anderson family... They told me about you.. how you just disappeared one day and never returned..."Hailey widened her eyes.

"Is this seriously where you've been..?"

"Well, not the whole time.. but I've been helping Deviants who were abused or mistreated."Hailey answered walking closer.

"Why'd you leave them..?"

"I knew that by helping Deviants, I would be putting them at risk... How's Cole..?"Liliana started to cry more at that, the poor woman didn't even know...

"You don't know..?"Simon had stayed silent during the confrontation, and was now watching silently. He wanted to comfort Liliana, but didn't know if she'd let him.

"Know..? Know what..?"

Liliana tried to stop the constant slide of artificial tears down her cheeks, and moved closer to Hailey. The woman stared at her, trying to figure it out.

"I'm sorry to have to inform you.. your son Cole.. he's.. dead..."Hailey stared at her in disbelief, not saying a word.

The woman didn't cry, but Liliana could tell she wanted too. Hailey was greatly saddened, and felt as though a permanent hole had formed in her heart.

She had never regretted leaving so much before.. until now...

•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•

*Sorry, no action this time. Will definitely be in the next chapter.*

*I decided to wait awhile to update the OC descriptions to add Ronnie or maybe even Hailey in there, since I plan on adding more to the current OC's and fixing errors.*

*Next chapter we finally get to The Stratford Tower*


	16. Important question

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just a author's note.

Do you guys want me to continue writing this story..? I don't wanna write it if no one's interested in it. I don't have to worry about forgetting this story, as I've practically memorised the whole story.

*If you think I should continue this, can I have some advice..? It doesn't have to be professional, just something to help me improve my writing.*

 


	17. 1.4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We finally get to Stratford Tower.

*Do you guys want me to continue this past the main events of the game, or just stop it at the end of the main events of the game?*

Chapter Fourteen; Stratford Tower:

"We're going to infiltrate the Stratford Tower..?"Liliana asked, clearly meaning it to be a Rhetorical question, as she already knew. This seemed like a very dangerous task, and indeed it was.

It was Markus' plan, to get their message out to the humans. Surprisingly, he wanted Liliana to speak too, saying that it would greatly help the cause.

She wanted to help free enslaved Androids, and knew that a peaceful approach would prove their desire to be treated as equals.

North on the other hand, was a completely different story... Liliana could tell just by looking at the Traci model, that she had been through something horrible.

It had too have been caused by a human, or humans, which would explain her need to control and punish the human race for their mistreatment and outright enslaving of Androids.

Very few of the Deviants, had been treated well like Liliana, and she knew that. She wasn't going to pretend like all Deviants had a great life, because most didn't.

Most had suffered abuse from their owners, and were wary if not hateful of humans. That didn't mean all Deviants were good however: as was the case with humans.

Not all humans were good, some were bad, and others were simply downright evil and psychotic. The same thing applies to Androids, some are good, while others wanted to enslave the entire human race.

North didn't seem to go as far as to want to enslave humans, but definitely wasn't one for a peaceful approach. Josh was definitely peaceful, but didn't seem to understand the meaning of the word pointless.

Simon seemed to be for peaceful, but seemed to know that they may have to resort to violence. Markus was definitely peaceful, but Liliana knew their was a chance he might listen to North.

He seemed to have a connection with the former Traci, but North didn't agree with his methods. Maybe if this infiltration of the tower went well, North would understand why Markus didn't simply resort to violence.

Liliana honestly thought of herself as in-between peaceful and neutral. She honestly had no reason to hate humans, at least the ones who took care of her.

But she still understood the others' need to be free. Although she still wondered why they had chosen to trust a human. Even if Hailey had proven herself trustworthy, North at the least would still have suspicions.

And yet she didn't, which probably meant that they all truly trusted this woman. If North, out of all people, liked Hailey, then the woman was undoubtedly trustworthy.

Liliana had never met Hailey Anderson, but from what she was told. The woman had went missing a couple months after Cole had turned one years old.

Beth had admitted that she wasn't too fond of Hailey, because she thought that Hailey was trying to replace her mother. The petite girl felt bad after Hailey went missing though, as she had never really given her a chance.

•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•

Now they were in the broadcast room, but they didn't have much time.

Markus deactivated his skin before he started to speak."Tell me when you're ready."Josh spoke.The plan was for him to speak, then when he was nearly done, she would speak, then they would speak together.

Liliana deactivated her skin too, standing off to the side. She was nervous, she still couldn't figure out why Markus had asked her to speak.

"Ready..."

Josh started to record, making Markus start to speak."You created Androids to be your slaves.. you made them obedient and docile..."Liliana watched him carefully listening to every word.

".. ready to everything you no longer wanted to do yourselves... But then, something changed... And we opened our eyes. You see, we are no longer your slaves.. we are a new species, a new people..

"And the time has come for us to rise up.. and fight for our rights. We demand that humans recognize Androids as a living species and each Android as a person in their own right.

"We demand strictly equal rights for humans and Androids. We demand an end to segregation.. in all public places and transport. We demand the right to vote and the right to elect our own representatives.

"We demand the right to own private property, so we may maintain our dignity and that of the home..."Markus motioned for Liliana to come over.

She gave a nervous gulp before trying to make her voice sound strong."I know not all humans mistreat Androids, and that is why we are simply asking you to heed our words.

"We will not resort to violence.. it is wrong, and it will only bring us farther away from our cause. Those humans, who already see us as equals, can help spread our message. Not all humans are bad.. some actually care.

"So, please.. if you believe in our cause, help us. We are people in our own right.. and we deserve to have our own freedom. One that we hope you will grant us..."She finished, feeling a little numb.

She thought it didn't sound the best, but hopefully it would get their message out. Markus spoke again finishing the speech."We ask that you recognize our dignity, our hopes, and our rights.

"Together, we can live in peace and build a better future, for humans and Androids. This message is the hope of a people. You gave us life. And now the time has come for you to give us freedom."Markus finished then Simon yelled.

"They're coming!"

"Let's go!"

They didn't get to escape before the force came in, shooting at them. They were all behind cover, except for Simon, who was trying to dodge the bullets.

"SIMON! They're coming..! " Markus yelled as Simon fell."I--I can't Markus... Go without me."Liliana stared in shock at the scene."Simon!"

A shot hit Simon making both Liliana and Markus yell."No..!"Liliana called out to him, attempting to help Simon. She gasped as a shot pierced her shoulder, blueblood splattering.

Markus ran for Simon while trying to help Liliana, and threw the blond haired Android's arm over his shoulders. Liliana staggered barely managing to avoid more shots.

•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•

*I didn't write this part in, but I might if you guys want to see it. Goes with the ending in the game, where Simon is left behind(not killed).*

Beth and Connor were sitting at the kitchen table, the girl sighing as she stared at the food on her plate. Connor had insisted she should eat something healthy, rather than the simple grilled cheese she wanted.

Connor watched her, his LED flickering yellow every once and a while. It was a small plate of vegetables, carrots to be specific. It wasn't as if she had anything against carrots or anything, but she really wanted grilled cheese today.

Giving another sigh she finally relented, dipping a carrot into the ranch and taking a bite. She closed her eyes for a second, now loving Connor. She hadn't had carrots with ranch in a while, and it was truly one of her favorite snacks.

The Android watched her eat the carrots silently, seeing her posture relax as she started eating. He saw her close her eyes, seemingly savoring the taste of the crunchy carrot.

"You.. like it..?"He asked, making her look at him. She nodded enthusiastically, making him not regret his decision into making her eat it.

"Like it..? No.. I love it."She smiled at him after finishing her third carrot."That's.. good."He tried to find the right words.

"Um.. Connor, I have a question for you."Beth tapped her fingers against the table, looking at him."What.. is it?"He stared at her, almost a little wary.

She had an odd gleam in her eyes, almost mischievous. Beth was practically smirking, and he was feeling a little nervous, his LED shining yellow.

"Since you can analyze things.. can you.. y'know.. eat things..?"She asked looking up at him, one hand grasping a carrot. Connor's LED spun yellow before he answered.

"Yes.. but it is not required."Beth nodded the smirk widening, before forming into a smile. He felt himself turning blue at her infectious smile, that she didn't use often.

"You wanna try this..?"Beth dipped the carrot in ranch before holding it out to him. Brown eyes stared silently at the orange vegetable, contemplating his response.

Which was odd.

It wasn't that complex of a question, and certainly wouldn't be different to answer. He could say yes, but is seemed pointless as he didn't need to eat it to survive.

He could also say no, but that would probably visibly deflate Beth's cheery attitude. She didn't seem to be that cheery during their first three cases together, and it wasn't because of the grim subject.

Connor sensed some underlying issues, that could possibly derive from her brother or even Mother's death. She clearly had been badly affected by both.

It was that he didn't want to upset, even if it was something as minor as refusing to try a food. He wanted her to stay happy, which made him freeze slightly. Only Deviants could.. want...

Making his decision, Connor nodded at the petite blond. He reached to grab the carrot, his fingers lightly brushing against her's. She froze, her face turning a bright red before she retracted her hand, after he'd grabbed the carrot.

He stared at her as she looked down at the table, before she finally looked up to meet his gaze. On a whim, he smiled at her, almost looking goofy in her eyes. In her opinion, he was goofy, in a good way of course.

Beth smiled back finding herself lost in his gaze and goofy yet somehow sexy smile. Finally looking away, she awaited his reaction of the carrot.

Connor took a bite of the ranch dipped carrot, almost absentmindedly analyzing it. To his surprise it tasted good, and he understood why Beth had liked it.

It was crunchy, and with the ranch it tasted a little odd, but in a good way. It definitely wasn't a meal, but it was certainly good for a snack.

"You.. like it?"

Beth crossed her arms over her chest, watching him with amused eyes. There was a small hint of embarrassment present in those baby blues, along with something he didn't recognize.

"Yes... It's very.. healthy."Beth sighed at that, wanting to facepalm. Healthy was not really a taste, or at least not on the list of tastes she was thinking about.

"Yeah... Connor..?"

He looked up at her, now done with eating that delicious carrot. She was looking at him with an almost grateful look, a genuine smile forming.

"Thanks.. for keeping me company."

Connor shook his head, muttering a quick no problem, his LED going back to yellow."No need to thank me. I was simply following orders from Lieutenant Anderson."

Her mood deflated a little at that, Beth looking back towards the table. She shook her head, before getting up from the chair. Not sparing a glance at Connor this time, she walked over to her bookshelf.

Almost in a daze like state, she grabbed a random book off of the shelf, then walking over to the counter, and climbing up on it. She sat Indian style on the counter, opening the book that she'd read several times before.

The RK800 watched her, confused at her suddenly distant behavior. He figured it had something to do with the fact that he told her he was simply following orders. Why would she be offended by that..?

Glancing at the book in her hands, he realized that reading must be something that helps her ease her nerves. He saw her stress levels went down once she started reading, which was probably a good sign.

Connor felt bad, because he somehow knew that he was the cause of her stress increase. Her posture significantly relaxed, before she seemed to notice he was staring.

"Connor..? Can I-I try something..?" Beth asked and made a motion for him to come closer. He stood up his LED spinning and flashing yellow as he approached her.

Connor looked at her silently, giving her a small nod, a bit perplexed. He was curious and confused at what she could possibly want to try, especially with him.

Hesitation was clear as she looked him, but she finally made a decision. Connor audibly gasped, as she gripped his tie, pulling his face to her's. She was kissing him.. it couldn't really be considered a kiss though, more like a simple peck on the lips.

Then as quickly as she'd done it, she pulled away, realization flooding about what she just did. Her hand was still gripping his tie, she realized, so she released it. Her face flushed, him stumbling a little as he tried to comprehend what had just happened.

"S-Sorry.. I wasn't thinking..!"Connor's LED was now shining a bright red, and he could feel his processers running quicker that usual. Beth just kissed him, a simple peck, but still technically a kiss. She kissed him, an Android, which was odd.

Connor wondered if she had romantic feeling for him, even if she knew that he couldn't possibly feel the same way. Even if that wasn't totally true.. in the short time that he'd known her, he had developed an attachment to her, one that was definitely not professional.

"I-It's alright..."Connor finally managed to answer looking up at her flushed face. His LED stopped flashing red, instead starting to spin yellow."It was an accident..."Beth stared at him, seeing that he was struggling, causing her to immediately feel guilty.

"I'm sorry, Connor.. I really am. Um.. let's just forget this ever happened, okay..?" Guilt flooded through her, but slowed as his LED turned back to blue, and his posture relaxed.

"That'd be good."

He knew that he could never forget about it, and definitely knew that Amanda wouldn't be happy with him at all. Even worse.. Beth had probably put herself at even more risk, by doing that.

Connor wouldn't completely shut her out, but he wouldn't try to see if she actually had feelings for him. He'd simply remain a friend, even if that could be considered Deviant in itself.

Beth nodded, watching as he started blinking, his LED flashing yellow. "Connor?"He snapped out of it, looking at her."There's another case."

Beth mentally groaned.

"Of course there is.. and on my day off too..."She hopped off of the counter, giving a slightly tense smile to Connor, before speaking."Where's the case at?"

Connor's LED blinked."Stratford Tower."She shook her head lightly before walking out of the kitchen and into her bedroom.

She came back less than 30 seconds later, with her coat on. Beth walked over to the table, grabbing the keys to her motorcycle off of it.

"C'mon, Connor."Beth called."Let's go.. can you also notify my father of the situation that way we can meet him there..?"The Android nodded his LED flickering yellow, as he presumebly notified the Lieutenant.

•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•

*Flashback start~8 years ago*

Beth held a one year old Cole in her arms, the boy snuggling into her chest. Hailey was in the kitchen at the table, while Hank was at work.

The girl looked up as Hailey walked out of the kitchen and into the living room, her keys and purse with her."Where ya goin'..?"Beth asked curiously, for once not with a irritated tone.

"Grocery store."Hailey answered simply walking out, with barely a glance towards them. Beth sighed at the woman's odd behavior, wondering why Hailey would act that way.

•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•

"I'm home..!"Hank called out as he walked in the front door, his eyes immediately falling to the couch. Beth was lying down on her back, Cole's small form resting on her chest, and part of her stomach.

Her eyes were closed, but then opened as he fully walked in."Hey, daddy."She called to her father quietly, trying not to accidently wake her sleeping brother.

"Hey, baby girl.. you doin' alright..?"

Beth nodded gently smiling at her dad, sleepiness present in her eyes."Why don't you head to your room, and I'll take care of Cole, okay..?"She nodded slowly, her father walking over and grabbing Cole off of her.

Surprisingly the boy didn't wake, and simply continued to sleep."Beth.. where's Hailey..?"Hank asked quietly, just now realizing that his wife wasn't there.

"She said she was going to the grocery store."She answered sitting up and letting out a loud yawn. Hank furrowed his brows at this before asking the next question on his mind.

"How long ago.. was this..?"

Beth grabbed her phone, taking a quick glance at the time, before her eyes bulged out."4 hours ago..."Beth was startled at this realization, Hailey never went to the grocery store for more than an hour and half.

"Beth, call Hailey."Hank practically ordered his voice sounding desperate, which he was. He'd already lost his first wife Maia, he couldn't lose Hailey, it would be devastating. Especially for Cole, if something happened to Hailey, he would never know his mother.

"It went straight to voicemail..."Beth said."Call the station.. tell them that my wife is presumably missing."Hank told Beth, which accidently woke Cole.

The boy cried a little, making Hank rock him. He was one years old, but he was already a cranky person, whenever he wakes up. Hank sighed, watching worriedly as his daughter called the all the grocery stores in town, and after getting no information, Beth called the station.

•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•

A couple weeks turned into days, then months, and there was still no sign of Hailey Anderson. If she was still alive, she had fallen right off the radar, no clue to where she'd had gone.

Hank was worried that she'd been kidnapped, or even worse.. killed, and they just hadn't found the body yet. He only hung on to his sanity for the sake of his children, but even then he was walking on a very thin line.

Beth blamed herself for Hailey's disapperance, because she was the last one to see Hailey, before the woman disappeared.

She blamed herself, because now Cole wouldn't have a mother to look up too, and her father wouldn't have his wife. To be honest, she always thought Hailey was trying to be her mother, which she didn't like.

Beth didn't like that, she wanted to never replace her mom. But now.. she realized how selfish she was being, Beth hadn't really given Hailey a chance. She simply tolerated the woman's presence, so her father would be happy.

Hank wasn't stupid though.. he knew that his daughter had a anger towards Hailey. One that he regretibally understood.. the girl hadn't had a mother to look up too, then a random woman shows up, when she's nearly an adult, trying to care for her.

"I'm sorry.. Hailey... I should have been nicer to you.. I hope you're okay. I hope you come back one day..."

•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•

Cole was two now, his birthday a week ago. The boy had grown so much, a lot bigger than Beth was at his age. He was adorable, cute, and precious.

He was truly the light of Beth's life.. Cole gave her hope, and the courage to live on. And for that.. she would always be eternally grateful to him.

He didn't have to speak, he could simply be sleeping, and Beth would think the same. Cole was innocent, with intense curiousity and excitement in his eyes, whenever a book was read to him before he was put to bed.

Beth wondered if Hailey was okay, and awaited everyday, hoping that the woman would come home.. but she never did. Her father never gave up hope, but eventually even he had to admit that things weren't looking that good..

Maybe Hailey would come back.. but as time went on, the chances of her returning were even slimmer...

*Flashback Over*

Hailey Anderson's hands gripped the desk she was sitting at, tightly, her eyes shining with tears. Cole, her baby, was dead, and she never knew until now.

She hoped Hank wouldn't hate her, but she had to see him again, after this was all over. Hailey hoped both him and Beth would forgive her, but she knew that she certainly didn't deserve it...

•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•

*Sorry it took so long to get out. But I'm trying to add more content to the chapters before I post them. Thank to all who've read this story, and I appreciate all the kudos and feedback


	18. 1.5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Blame and flashbacks.

*I'm thinking about doing a crossover with one of my favorite TV shows, with this book. I might do it after the main events of the game are done.*

Chapter Fifteen; A New Case:

Beth sighed as they finally arrived at Stratford Tower. She took the keys out of the ignition, Connor getting up as she did so.

She moved the kickstand, before taking her helmet off, and grabbing the one Connor had been using. 

She put them in the compartment, locking it. Getting up, she stood straight crossing her arms, as she waited for Hank to arrive.

"What the hell happened to your hair?"

Hank finally arrived looking at her like she just killed someone."I got it cut."She answered simply, looking up at him.

He stared at her, realizing how symbolic the haircut truly was. He wasn't going to bring it up though, it was too painful.

Instead he asked something else.

"Ronnie..?"

"Yeah, she seemed happy to see me..." Beth answered as they started walking up to the building."How are her and Ava doin'..?"Hank asked.

"Good.. Ava's so big now." Beth mentioned smiling. Ronnie's niece had certainly gotten a lot bigger than the last time they had seen her.

"Was Connor still with.. you..?"Hank questioned giving a look to the Android."Yeah, why..?"Beth smiled.

"What did he do while you were getting your fancy little haircut? I know he wasn't getting his hair cut to."

"First off its not that fancy.. second off, Ava kept him preoccupied..."The kid seemed to really like Connor, and seemed to like the Android's awkwardness.

"And how did she.. keep him preoccupied..?" Hank seemed to emphasize on the word preoccupied. He didn't even seem to notice that he had called Conner a he.

Beth let out a snort before answering, "Coloring book."Hank actually smiled, before thinking. Ava didn't share her coloring book, or even show it to someone, unless she likes them.

"So, she likes Connor, huh..?"

Connor was watching the interaction between father and daughter, a confused look on his face."Yup."She answered, humor lacing her tone.

"What do ya think it is?"At this point both Hank and Beth were joking, but Connor didn't seem to realize that. He stared at them almost bewildered, as they entered the elevator.

"Maybe his voice--"Beth said,"Or his goofy looking face.."Hank cut in, giving a genuine chuckle."What..?"Beth stared at him for second, before she started to laugh."Or maybe it's his oblivious personality.. when he doesn't realize we're joking..."

Beth's tone wasn't serious at all, but it wasn't a mocking one either. Her voice was wrapped in a genuine joking tone, her eyes showing nothing but good humor.

Connor, finally, seemed to understand that they were joking, and smiled. Beth smiled back, as the elevator started moving up.

There was silence for several seconds, until Connor grabbed something out of his pocket. It was a coin. He started doing tricks with the coin, that Beth doubted she'd be able to do without dropping it.

After a little while, Hank seemed to be very annoyed, while Beth was watching with interest."You're starting to piss me off with that coin, Connor..!"

"Sorry, Lieutenant."Connor spoke as Hank pocketed his coin."Dad.. don't be so mean."Beth said, giving her father a be nice look."Hey, Connor..?"The Android looked down at her.

"Don't you f*ckin' dare..."Hank muttered, Beth choosing to ignore him."Can you teach me, how to do that..?"She asked,"After dad gives you back the coin of course..."Hank rolled his eyes.

Connor contemplated his answer for a couple seconds, as the elevator doors opened."Sure."Beth smiled at that, as all three of them walked out of the elevator.

"What's going on here? There was a party and nobody told me about it..?"Beth sighed.

•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•

Beth looked at the screen with Connor, raising her brows as another Deviant came onto the screen. This one was clearly female, surprisingly evident without the skin.

It looked vaguely like an AX250 model, which was Liliana's model. Connor had already said the male Android was an RK200 model, named Markus, who was given to famous painter Carl Manfred.

He hadn't identified the other one yet, but Beth had a feeling she knew who it was."AX250 model."Connor stated, which clarified her thoughts."Serial number indicates it belongs to the Collins family. It was given the name--"

Beth cut him off quickly, knowing exactly what he was going to say."Liliana. Her name is Liliana." Connor's LED flickered yellow at that.

Hank, seeming to hear the conversation, felt a little sad at the mention of the name. Before that accident three years ago, Liliana was family. She still was.. to be honest...

"Let's head to the roof."Beth said noticing the grim look in her father's eyes.

He slowly nodded, trying to drag his thoughts away from the household Android, who he had basically family with for years.

•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•  
They were on the rooftop, where the Deviants had parachuted off of. Inspecting everything, Beth looked somewhere that hadn't been checked.

A bad feeling welled up in her stomach, making her swallow nervously. Trying to ignore the bad feeling, she opened it quietly, making sure no one was looking in her direction.

There was a Deviant, an injured one. She put her a finger to her lips, in an attempt, to keep him silent. He looked at her with pleading eyes, and Beth felt her heart break in too.

If Liliana joined this group of Deviants, they couldn't be that bad.. could they..? 

She knew she could at the very least lose her job, and at worst be arrested.. but she had to do it.

"Beth, you find anything?!"Her father yelled out, making Beth look over her shoulder."No. Nothing..!"Connor glanced in her direction, instantly knowing she was lying.

But he didn't say anything...

"Why..?"The Deviant whispered. Beth looked at him with sadness, feeling a flurry of emotions flare up in her."I don't know..."She answered, barely audible, but she knew he could hear her.

"But.. I know that Liliana wouldn't join people who were terrorizing people... Take care of her for me.. will you..?"The Deviant nodded quickly, looking a little startled at the fact that this human knew Liliana.

"Simon..."He muttered.

"Ok.. good luck, Simon."She whispered before shutting the door, after giving him a smile. Unbeknownst to her, Connor was watching, and it surprised him when he didn't instantly say that she was lying.

Beth knew that was a decision that might come to bite her in the ass later, but for now she felt a little good. Now she knew that Liliana was safe, and she could tell Allison and Avery, and even Fiona, if they finally told her.

Of she wouldn't say where Liliana was, that would be risking a lot. Even though she trusted them with her life and everything else, she couldn't tell them...

•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•

Beth leaned against the wall, watching as Connor interrogated the Androids. He was threatening them at this point, and Beth had to admit.. it was kind of sexy.

"Hey, Connor?"Connor looked at her, temporarily stopping the interrogation. "I'm gonna go check, and see if Dad's found anything else."

She didn't give him a chance to respond, but it only took him a second to realize her heart rate had increased, and her cheeks had flushed.

"Beth, why is your face so red..?"Hank asked as his daughter approached.

"It's just.. it's really hot in here.. I'm burning up..."She fanned a hand against her face, for extra measure. Hank stared at her, obviously not believing her."Uh, huh..."

"Dad, you find anything..?"Beth tried to change the subject, trying to avoid her dad's irritated gaze. He gave her a suspicious look, before answering.

"Not much more, than what we already have."Hank spoke, before Beth's ears perked up.

It sounded like it was coming from the kitchen, and Beth wasn't sure what it was. She swore it sounded like a muffled voice, sounding weak.

"Wait.. do you hear that?"

"Hear what..? What? What is it..?"Hank questioned, but Beth seemingly ignored him. She had a sinking feeling form in her chest, she knew something was wrong."Beth..?" 

She saw a one of the Androids that Connor was interrogating walk out of the kitchen. She knew something was really wrong.

She felt a little bad for ignoring her father, but she'd make it up to him later. Beth moved into the kitchen, looking around until she spotted Connor.. lying on the ground.

"Connor.?!"She called out, rushing to his side, seeing the Android reach for something."Beth..."She sighed as she heard him speak, looking for what he was desperately reaching for.

He didn't seem to be able to reach it, so once she realized what it was, she grabbed it off the ground, and pushed it into his blueblood covered chest. He gasped as his LED flickered, almost like he was completely revived.

"Connor..! Thank God..!"She called out relived, then became startled as he attempted to get up."No..! You need to rest..!"Connor ignored her plea, fully getting up off the ground.

"There's no time!"Connor exclaimed before running out of the room, leaving a frustrated looking Beth behind him.

She barely had time to think, when she started running, barely keeping up with the Android's long legs."It's a Deviant! Stop it!"He yelled out as he found the Deviant.

"F*ck..!"Beth said as the Deviant, seeming to realize it was caught, stole a rifle. Connor thought quick, and without almost any hesitation, he grabbed a gun off an officer.

He pulled the trigger, disabling the Deviant."Holy shit..."Beth muttered to herself, watching, slightly impressed, as Connor handed the gun back to the guy.

"Holy shit, is right..."Hank added before speaking again."Nice shot, Connor."He told the Android,"I wanted it alive." The RK800 responded.

"You saved human lives.. you saved my life.. and you saved my daughter's life."Connor looked at the Lieutenant, his LED blinking yellow.

"Thank you, Connor."Beth told him, offering the Android as smile. His software instability went up again, but he chose to smile back.

"No problem."

•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•

"Are you heading home, Beth..?"Hank asked his daughter as they walked out of the building."Yeah..."She answered sparing a glance at Connor.

"You going with Dad or me, Connor?"

"The Lieutenant."Connor answered, not failing to notice the slight disappointment in Beth's eyes.

"Alrigh'. By dad."She kissed her father's cheek,"Bye Connor..."To his surprise she raised her lips to his cheek, and kissed it. Hank watched the interaction, with narrowed eyes.

Beth seemed to realize what her father was thinking, and ran off to her motorcycle, before he could speak."When we get to my house, Connor. You and I are gonna have a little talk."

Hank's tone left no room for argument, and Connor knew he was in big trouble. The look the Lieutenant was giving him was deadly, and a little venomous.

Connor would say, if he was a Deviant, that he was scared.. that the Lieutenant might kill him...

But he wasn't a Deviant... Or was he..?"

•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•

*Flashback start// 4 years ago*

Beth sighed as she sat beside her work partner, Evan Reed. They were in the patrol car, Evan in the driver's seat. The car ride honestly made her wish she was on her motorcycle right now.

"Evan..?"

"Huh?"He looked towards her, a strand of brown hair fluttering in his face. "Why is your face so boring?"She asked feeling an odd compulsion to reach up, and move that persistent strand of hair away from his face.

"My face..?"He questioned."You couldn't think of anything else..?"Beth shook her head a small smile forming."Maybe.. oh I don't know.. your hair..."He gave a dramatic gasp.

"My hair..! How dare you, miss Anderson, I'm so incredibly offended..!"Beth let light giggles out, causing him to chuckle.

"I'm so terribly sorry, I offended you.. Mr. Reed.. I sincerely promise I will never do it again..!"

"Cross your heart."

"I cross my heart, that I will never offend you again."

•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•

About thirty minutes later, things had been pretty non eventful up to that point, a call for backup came in. It was a domestic violence situation, and both spouses were armed.

"I have a bad feeling..."Beth whispered as they made it to the scene, both of them rushing out of the car. Beth and Evan both had their guns out, tensing as as gunshots rang.

It was the suspects, one looked to be armed with an AK47 while the other had a shotgun. A couple officers had already went down, and it wasn't looking good.

Evan seeming to seize an opportunity, when the suspects looked away from their hiding spot, went to peek over the cover.

"Evan, you idiot..!"Beth hissed quietly,"What the hell are you doing.?! You're gonna get yourself killed..!"Evan seemed to ignore her, confident that he could prevent more deaths.

He fired off a shot with his gun, successfully hitting the one armed with the shotgun, in the heart. Evan attempted to take the guy with an automatic rifle out too, but the suspect fired in his direction.

Two bullets went straight through his vest, while the others hit the car."No..!"Beth yelled as her partner fell, barely alive."Evan..!"Anger seemed to control her right then, taking a quick shot at the perpetrator, as she raised her head.

A bullet hit the man straight in the forehead, killing him instantly. Beth screamed, kneeling down by Evan's side and speaking into her radio hurriedly.

"Officer down! Officer down! I repeat, officer down..!"Beth pressed her hands to his wounds, but a gut feeling told her it would be no use. His flesh was practically shredded by the impact, as the bullets had got straight through his vest.

"No, no, no..!"Beth cried out, in a pleading and desperate voice. If only she had managed to stop him.. he'd be okay...

"B-Beth..."He whispered before she cut him off gently, tears streaming down her face."Shhh... Don't speak.. you're gonna be alright..."It sounded more like she was trying to convince herself than him.

"Don't b-blame y-yourself..."

"No..! No..! Please no..! Evan.. don't leave me..! Please come back..!"

•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•

It had been barely a week after, after three officers, including, officer Evan Reed, had been shot and killed. Gavin, Evan's older brother, seemed to blame Beth for the death of his younger brother.

They were never close to begin with, but at least before they could talk to each other without fighting. It was no secret at the station, that Beth and Evan liked each other. Even Hank knew, and he was not to happy about it.

This happened a few months before Beth became a detective. It was the main reason she so often clashed with Gavin, but she missed him so much. He was her partner.. but he was dead.. and there was nothing she could do but mourn...

Evan's last words were for her to not blame herself.. but she couldn't help but do the complete opposite. It was her fault, she should have stopped them, maybe then she would have been shot instead, and Evan would still be alive.

No matter how much you want to, you can't change the past.. you can only change the future.. and that's the hardest part, isn't it..? Knowing that you can't prevent something that already happened, no matter how much you want too...

*Flashback over*

Beth sprung up, from the nap she had been taking. Sweat drenched her forehead, making her wipe a hand against it. Princess, who was lying on her stomach while Beth was sleeping, fell off onto the couch.

Seeming to notice her owner's distress, Princess nudged her head, against Beth's hand, giving a large whine. Beth sighed looking down at her dog with sad eyes.

Slowly she pet Princess gently, before picking her up, and cuddling the dog to her chest. Princess gave another whine, snuggling into her owner's sweater.

A few tears slipped, but she didn't wipe them away. Guilt and remorse bubbled in her chest, which Princess sensed. The dog looked up at her, giving an affectionate lick, to her owner's face.

A quiet giggle escaped Beth at her dog's attempt at comfort. Her dog let out another whine, before jumping out of Beth's gentle hold, and onto the couch. Princess hopped off the couch, and went to the kitchen.

Beth smiled, before wiping her tears away with her sleeve. She sat up properly, sighing as she heard a knock at the door.

She combed her fingers through her short hair, trying to get rid of the tangles. Beth got off of the couch, stretching a little.

She unlocked her door, and looked through the peephole, only to see Connor standing there. Confusion showed on her face as she opened the door, noticing how Connor looked a little nervous.

"Connor..? What're you doing here..?"

The Android's LED turned yellow, as he watched her carefully."I wanted to check on you..."Beth stared at him for a second, before the realization of what he just said hit her.

"Want..?"She stared at him, inspecting his facial expression, almost like she was looking for something."You want to do something, Connor..?"

"I..."Connor trailed off, not knowing if he should finish or not."You said you 'wanted' to check on me, Connor. Normally, you would just say you were ordered or told to do it.. what changed..?"

"..."

"Do you want.. anything else..?"Beth asked slowly.

"I..."Connor's LED flashed red for a second before returning to yellow as he spoke again."I.. just want you.. to be happy..."

•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•

*Sorry for such the long wait.*

*Just some background as to why Gavin hates Beth so much, along with Stratford Tower.*

*I noticed after writing this, that the timeline is a little off.. but I honestly don't think it effects the story too bad...*


	19. 1.6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A little bit of a make out session in this chapter...

Chapter Sixteen; Amanda is a Bitch:

*Earlier.. before Connor went to Beth's house. This is the talk that Hank had with Connor.*

Connor sat on the couch, his LED blinking yellow. Hank walked into the kitchen, and grabbed a beer. The older man came over to Connor, staring down at the Android with an odd look in his eyes.

A sigh released from the man's throat, his Adam's apple bobbing. The couch now was occupied by two people, one of which, had just opened a cold bottle of beer, while the other sat there awkwardly.

"What do you think about my daughter, Connor..?" Hank looked at him, watching the Android's expression, and blinking LED.

"She.. she's nice..."

Hank stared at him, with a look that clearly said he didn't believe that."Nice.. huh..? I doubt that's all there is to it..?"

"I-- I can't..."

"You can't.. what..? Tell me.. what you like about my daughter, Connor? It's not rocket science.. just be honest."Hank took a sip of the beer.

"I can't.. get any closer to her..."Connor could still hear, Amanda's voice in his head, her threatening tone, making him shiver.

"This is about Cyberlife.. isn't it..?"Hank asked taking a swig of his beer.

Connor nodded, not trusting himself to say anything else. Amanda barely trusted him now, and at any moment she could have him be decommissioned, because of suspected deviance.

But what shocked him, what that he was more worried about the threats Amanda had made to Beth. He actually felt a sense of dread when he thought about something bad happening to her.

He really was going Deviant...

"Listen.. Connor. I won't let you be decommissioned.. and neither would Beth.. she's formed an attachment to you.. one I don't completely understand or find right.--"

Connor looked up at the Lieutenant as he sat his beer bottle down."--But I want her to be happy.. even if that means her being with a plastic prick like you."Hank's last statement was made in a joking tone, no malice as he referred to Connor as a plastic prick.

Connor shook his head rapidly, it wasn't himself he was worried about, not as much anyway...

"It's not me I'm worried about, Lieutenant."

"What do ya mean..?"Hank seemed to sense it, but asked for clarification. "They threatened Beth."His LED started to flicker red.

"Who threatened Beth?!"Hank's voice yelled, looking towards Connor with anger. Whoever had the nerve to threaten his little girl, wasn't gonna get away with it.

"Cyberlife.. well not technically Cyberlife.--"

"Not technically Cyberlife..! Who is it then.?!"

"Amanda."Connor answered his LED now shining a bright red. Hank scrunched his eyebrows up in confusion at that."Amanda.. who the f*ck is Amanda?"

"An A.I. that I report back too after every mission.. she gives me my instructions..."Hank stared at him silently.

"Can I tell you something personal, Lieutenant..?"Connor's voice was quieter than normal.

"Is it about the threat that damn A.I. made to my baby girl?"Hank asked, glancing at Connor's bright red LED.

"The other day.. when we were at the Eden Club.. when I didn't shoot the Traci's..."Connor trailed off, unsure if he should finish.

When Hank gave him a motion to continue, Connor spoke again."I heard.. Beth's voice in my head.. she told me not to shoot.. so I didn't."

Hank stared at him, waiting for the Android to continue."Amanda was very disappointed in me.. she said that if Beth caused me to hesitate again.. she'd take care of Beth..."

"And why do you care?"

"Huh..?"Connor looked confused.

"Back at the park.. you told me that you were just a machine.. designed to accomplish a task.. as you put it... If you were just a machine Connor, why would you care about my daughter..?"

"Androids are programm--"Hank cut him off. "-- Don't give me that programming bullshit, Connor. You care about her, almost like a human would."

"..."Connor looked down not saying a word.

"Are you.. a Deviant, Connor..?"The Android blinked at the police Lieutenant."No.. I'm not a Deviant..."

"You're in denial, son."Hank spoke slowly and carefully."Don't let Cyberlife  control you."Connor looked at him, before one of his eyebrows raised.

"I thought you hated Androids Lieutenant.. why the sudden empathy..?" Hank looked down.

"I don't know the answer to that..." Hank said looking back up."But what I do know.. is that you like my daughter.. which I'm not completely infuriated at.. surprisingly."

"Anyways.. what I'm trying to say is that, you shouldn't allow yourself to be controlled.. you should be allowed to be free."

"But.. if I become Deviant.. Cyberlife might completely shut me down." Connor's LED, flickered between yellow and red.

"I already told you.. we won't let them." Hank responded."But.. I'd recommend staying in line for little.. if your f*cking Amanda thing is already suspicious, you shouldn't immediately set off anymore red flags."

Connor nodded."Tell Beth what you feel.. at some point, though. You can even tonight, if you want..?"Hank watched as the RK800's LED flickered to yellow before finally returning to it's normal calm blue.

"I'd like that..."Hank actually smiled at Connor before speaking again."Also, Connor..?"The Android looked at him."Protect her.. please. She is all I have left.. I couldn't bare it if anything happened to her."

"I'll protect her with my life, Lieutenant."

Hank smiled.

•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•

*Present Time*

"I..."Connor's LED flashed red for a second before returning to yellow as he spoke again."I.. just want you.. to be happy..."

Beth looked up at him through her lashes, almost seeming to glance at his lips."And.. why do you care so much about my happiness Connor..?"

"I.. I like.. you..."The blond looked up at him tilting her head.

"Like me..?"She raised an eyebrow, moving so he could walk into her house. Princess's loud yipping could be heard from the kitchen as she realized Connor was in the house.

Connor walked in, still feeling a bit nervous, and followed Beth over to the couch, after shutting and locking the door. He sat down beside her, watching as her eyelashes fluttered as she blinked.

She glanced at him, making him realize that she had been waiting for an answer."Yes.. I like.. you." Beth watched his LED for a couple seconds.

"Like me.. in what way..?"

Princess, at this moment, chose to run right out of the kitchen, and run into the bedroom, as the door had been left open.

Beth watched in amusement as her dog, skidded past them. She smiled lightly before looking back up at Connor, as she let out a giggle.

"I..."Beth seemed to sense his nervousness before she spoke to him a light voice.

"Connor... Can I try something.. again..?"The Android's mind instantly back to when she had 'kissed' him. He subconsciously glanced at her lips, as he flashback.

Beth watched his behavior silently, feeling both anxiety and nervousness, as he nodded. She saw him glance at her lips, and that made her want to do it even more.

"Close your eyes.. please..?"Connor complied closing his eyes, and attempting to relax against the couch.

He could hear everything, when she got up from her sitting position, to move closer to him. She was nearly on top of him, but she kept a far enough distance, in order to give him plenty of space.

Connor nearly jumped as he felt hands on his face, gently caressing the synthetic skin.

"Tell me if you want me to stop."

Beth watched his expression change, almost subtly. She glanced down at his lips before her restraint finally broke.

The petite blond leaned in, pressing her lips to the Android's. It was certainly different than the last one.

His lips were surprisingly soft against hers, the Android gasping. Beth, thinking she had done something wrong, attempted to pull away.

However, a firm grip on her waist kept her from doing so. Connor then pulled her deeper into the kiss, pulling her so she straddled him.

Beth let out a small gasp, as she was fully pulled onto the Android's lap. It surprised her, that Connor seemed to know what to do.

Beth moved her hands to around his neck, tugging one of her hands into his smooth hair. As she lightly tugged on a strand, the grip on her waist tightened.

He liked that.

Beth honestly wanted the kiss to continue on forever, but she could feel herself running out of air.

She slowly pulled away, resisting the urge to smile, as Connor tried to pull her back down. Beth gasped a little for breath, giving a light shove to his shoulders.

The Android seemed to finally get the message, that she needed to breathe."Wow..."Beth whispered, looking into the Android's eyes.

Connor blinked, staring at her, before the realization of what they just did hit him. Honestly though, he couldn't care less if he became a Deviant or not.

As long as Beth remained unharmed, he didn't care. It took him a couple seconds that this meant he was a Deviant.

He would have to hide it though, but that would be difficult. Amanda practically lived inside of his head, so it would be a struggle to hide it.. but he had to try.

He wanted this.. and Beth did to.

"Can I.. kiss you again..?"Beth smiled a little before nodding. Another gasp left her mouth, sounding vaguely like a moan, as he locked his lips with hers.

Connor squeezed her waist lightly, making Beth give a small moan. She gripped his hair tightly, making him groan softly.

•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•  
*This is around Three A.M. in the morning.*

Connor's LED flickered as he came out of standby mode, his eyes immediately going to the blond resting on him.

He was lying down, his back on the couch, while Beth was curled up on him, her head resting against his chest.

After their little session, Connor noticed how tired Beth looked, and advised her to get some rest.

The girl nodded, then surprised him when she asked if he would sleep with her. That's how they ended up like this, resting on the couch, cuddling.

He sighed as he felt Beth's warmth, and he realized she might be hot. She was wearing a sweater, and it was pretty warm in her house. She didn't look to be sweating though.

She also might feel better sleeping in her bed, but he doubted he'd be able to lie her down in the bed, then leave without her waking.

Making a decision he gently gripped her, adjusting her that way he could get up without waking her up.

Somehow he managed to get up, her curled into his chest, without waking her. He got off the couch, tucking her into his arms, and carefully walked towards her bedroom.

Princess was already on the bed, the small dog looking up as he walked in. He moved his head in the direction of the end of Beth's bed, and the dog understood, curling up at the end of her owner's bed.

The bed was obviously for someone of small stature, indicated by the length of the bed. He had to bend his knees and move to where he was practically spooning Beth, just to ensure his legs were on the bed.

After he got comfortable, moving his head to where it rested on Beth's, he felt something on his leg.

It was princess, the small dog climbing until she reached the two of them where he was pressed against her.

She snuggled in-between them, instantly falling back asleep. Connor sighed before deciding to go back into standby mode.

•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•

Beth woke up hours later, two different things pressed against her. Princess of course, and then there was Connor.

She sighed and gasped as she realized the Android was basically spooning her his head resting against hers.

She didn't even have to look to know it was him. Beth just knew that it was him for some reason.

Princess got up, crawling out from between them, and moving over her owner. The dog jumped off, hitting the carpet.

She gave a tiny adorable yawn before she walked out of the bedroom, but not before giving her owner a look.

Beth only then noticed that Connor had a firm grip on her waist, as she attempted to get up.

His grip only tightened as she let out a sigh."Connor..?"She moved, adjusting herself until she was facing him.

"Huh..?"Connor's LED flickered, as he came out of standby mode, only to be met with Beth's face.

"I need to get up."Beth stated.

"Wait."Beth stared at him for a second confused, as the Android once again leaned in to kiss her. She almost wanted to tease him, and tried to turn her head, but he wasn't having any of it.

He practically growled as he pressed his lips to hers, one of his hands trailing under her shirt. It rested on her warm back, the other hand moving to grip one of her hands, while he pulled away from her lips.

"What're you--"Her own gasp interrupted her words, his lips pressed against her neck."Mmmm... Connor..."

He froze at that, looking up at her with dark eyes."Say that again."She stared at him confused for a second before he spoke again."Say my name."He unfroze, moving his lips back against her neck.

"Connor--!"She complied, before gasping loudly as he bit down on her neck. The pain made her want to cry, until he soothed it with his tongue.

"Connor.. Jesus Christ..!"How the hell did he learn how to do this..? It also surprised her when he moved to straddle her, trying not to put his weight on her.

Her free hand gripped his hair tightly, giving gasps as he moved farther down her neck.

Connor bit down near her collar bone, making Beth moan. He once again soothed it with his tongue, trailing his hand further up her back, his other hand that was gripping hers turning white.

As she felt his hand near of her bra, she finally got the courage to tell to stop.

"Connor..?"She tried to shove him off, but was unsuccessful.

"Connor..!"

The Android seemed to have snapped out of what he was doing, and almost immediately got off of her, apologies instantly spilling from his mouth.

"It's fine."She giggled at the Android's behavior, before leaning forward and kissing his cheek.

"I'm gonna go take a shower.. you do whatever you want.. okay..?"Connor nodded, watching as she grabbed clothes out of her drawers.

Noticing his staring she smiled at him, his face turning a dark shade of blue. She walked out of her room and into the bathroom before calling out to him again."Connor..?"

"Yeah?"

"Can you also feed Princess for me..?"

"Sure."

*That is my first ever kiss scene that I've written. I hope it wasn't too bad...*

•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•

Connor in the kitchen when Beth got out of the shower, sitting at the table and looking down at a photo. Beth smiled at him.

One glance at the photo though, and she nearly broke. It was Evan, and her a month before.. the incident. It was their day off, and they were at McDonald's, along with Avery, Allison, Liliana, and Fiona.

Evan was smiling brightly, and so was everyone else.

Connor seemed to sense her sadness, him glancing up to see her teary eyes. He asked the question on his mind, being careful with his tone.

"If you feel comfortable enough to answer.. who is this..?"Beth stared at him silently, before speaking.

"That's.. Evan.. he was my partner before I became a detective..."Connor nodded slowly, finally scanning the man's face.

According to the information that came up, the guy's name was Evan Reed, and he was a few years older than Beth.

It was reported that Officer Evan Reed and a few others received a call about a supposed domestic abuse story.

Evan was shot with a couple AK47 rounds, that went straight through his vest. He was dead long before the ambulance even got there.

"Is he.. related to Detective Reed..?"

Beth looked down, her eyes still looking very teary."Yeah.. that's why Gavin hates me so much.. he blames me for the death of his brother..."

Connor inspected her face closely, noticing the tears had finally decided to slip down her face."It wasn't your fault."Connor spoke, getting up from the chair.

"I know..."She waved him off, turning away from him to walk over to the fridge. Connor's LED spun yellow.

She grabbed the tea jug out of the fridge, and sat it on the counter. Beth sighed as she looked up at the cabinet full of cups. The one she wanted was at the top.

Sighing she was about to grab a chair, but Connor, seeming to notice her minor dilemma, seemed to notice what she was looking at.

He walked over, reaching the cup with barely any effort."Thanks."She said as he handed the cup to her, he nodded in return.

"Connor.. are you a Deviant now..?"

She watched his reaction, noticing how he tensed at the question."I.. I don't know..."Beth sat down on the Counter, while Connor remained glued to the spot.

"Would you tell me if you were..?" She took a sip of the tea.

"Maybe..."

"Ok... Connor, can you go check on my dad..?"She asked him.

"Why..?"

"You probably know by now that my father has suicidal tendencies.. and I get worried sometimes... Can you please just make sure he's okay..?"

"Of course.. Also, I forgot to mention this when I got here.. your father set up a meeting with Elijah Kamski, for later this morning."

"Cyberlife Kamski?"Connor nodded.

•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•

"What're you doing here, Connor..?"

Hank was actually fully dressed at nine in the morning, and looked surprisingly sober.

"Beth told me to check on you."

"She needs to stop worrying about about me so much..."Connor stared at him, his LED flickering yellow.

"You're her father Lieutenant.. I doubt she'll ever stop worrying about you."Hank nodded, letting the Android into his house.

Sumo immediately came up to him, giving a loud woof, as the St. Benard happily wagged his tail.

Connor smiled before kneeling in front of the dog, and starting to pet the large dog. Sumo whined, nearly knocking Connor over as he attempted to curl up on the Android's lap.

"Sumo..! Down..!"Hank called to the dog, raising his voice. Sumo whimpered, before complying with the command.

Connor sighed as he got up, wiping away the dog fur that had found its home on his clothes.

"What'd you and Beth talk about..?"Hank sat down on the couch, along with Connor, while Sumo curled up at the Android's feet.

"I.. told her how I feel."Hank looked down for a second, before looking up a smile on his face.

"That's good..."Then he frowned again."But.. you'll wanna be even more careful now. You don't want to get decommissioned, do you..?"

"No.. I want to.. live..."

"Living... It's funny ain't it, Connor..?"Hank spoke leaning his back against the couch."For three years I've despised Androids.. and yet now, here I am, having a friendly conversation with one.. about my daughter for that matter."

"What changed?"

Hank shrugged."I honestly have no clue.. one moment I hated Androids.. and the next, I kinda started to like you Connor..."

"Didn't you know another Android..?"

Hank glanced at Connor."Yeah.. I thought of her as another daughter.. just like the rest of Beth's friends.. but after what happened to Cole.. I shut her out.. and Beth did to..."

Connor nodded before speaking."What is Liliana like..?"Hank looked him."I know from before.. that she was caring, and treated Beth, Allison, Fiona, and Avery like her sisters.. and they made her feel like family."

Hank suddenly got up from the couch, and leaned down to seemingly grab something from underneath it.

He returned with a small box, setting it onto his coffee table. Hank opened it, grabbing something out of it.

It was a picture.

Beth, Fiona, Allison, Avery, and Liliana were all in the photo. Beth, Fiona, and Liliana were standing close together, their arms thrown around each other.

Avery and Allison were holding hands, smiling brightly at the camera. Connor inspected Liliana's expression, and saw how much pure emotion she was showing.

It was far from the blank stare a lot of work Androids had, and instead was exactly like a human's smile. In fact.. if it wasn't for her LED, you wouldn't even be able to tell that she was an Android.

So that begs the question.. how long was Liliana a Deviant..? This was years ago as they looked to be younger. This made him question his entire existence even more...

Liliana was a Deviant.. long before the word had even had a proper turn... She wasn't abused, she just turned Deviant...

Maybe he was a Deviant.. he just hadn't completely accepted it yet..?

•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•

*Sorry for the long wait. I might be even slower on updates because of school.*

*I hope this chapter wasn't that crappy...*

 


	20. 1.7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We finally meet the asshole, that is Elijah Kamski.

*I was wondering what you guys would think if I wrote smut into this story..?*

*Slight mentions of self harm in this chapter.*

Chapter Seventeen; Elijah Kamski:

Beth leaned against her couch, her eyes staring at the TV. She was watching an old movie, that her father had given her, along with an actual VCR.

It was the movie Mary Poppins, and was very entertaining. Beth was entranced with the movie, lost in the glory and beauty of the movie.

A frantic knock at the door interrupted her focus on the film. She groaned, wanting to ignore it, but as more knocks sounded, she sighed."Coming..!"

She paused the movie, before feeling compelled to be annoyed with whoever had interrupted. Reluctantly getting up, she walked over, unlocking and opening the door.

The person at the door made her freeze.. it was Liliana. Her dark brown curly long hair, tied into a ponytail, keeping her hair out of her face. She looked just as frantic, as her knocking implied, as she hurriedly came into the house.

"Liliana.. what the hell are you doing here..?"Concern flittered in Beth's voice, shutting and locking the door. The Android sat on the couch, shaking a little, as she looked up at Beth.

"Did you save Simon..?"

Beth was taken back by the question,"Who..? Wait..! The Android on the roof.. yeah, I wanted to help him..."

Liliana stared at her, and if her LED was still there, it'd be blinking yellow."Why..?"Beth stared into the Android's eyes, still trying to comprehend the whole situation.

"I don't know..."

"Don't lie to me, Beth.. I know when you lie."It was true. Liliana could tell when Beth was lying, not just because she's an Android, just because she knows Beth, more than she knew herself.

"I.. I saw you with them... I figured if you were with them, they couldn't be that bad..."Liliana nodded before getting up. She walked over to Beth, looking down at the shorter girl, with kind eyes.

"They aren't.. except for North... But she has her reasons for hating humans so much..."

"I don't really blame her.. humans are assholes."Liliana snorted at that."I.. Lili..?"Beth used her older nickname for the Android.

"What..?"

"I'm sorry..."Liliana stared at her confused, before Beth elaborated on what she meant.

"For.. shutting you out... It was really selfish of me.. blaming something, that was my.. fault, on beings that are mostly polite and nice to people..."

"It's okay."Liliana's voice was soft, her eyes shining with emotion."No.. it's not. I hurt you.. I don't deserve any forgiveness.. especially from you.. you've helped me too much, to have to forgive me--"

Liliana wrapping her arms around Beth, quickly shut the petite girl up. Beth's words caught in her throat, and she, after staying frozen for a couple seconds, hugged the Android back.

"I know you miss him..."Liliana whispered,"I miss him too."Beth knew who she was talking about right away, and felt an array of sadness and grief wash over her.

"It was my fault..."Beth could feel her eyes start to well up."No it wasn't."Liliana stated, looking down at the shivering blond in her arms.

"..."

"No one is to blame.. except that damn drunk driver."Beth's tears slipped down her face, before she hugged the Android tighter.

"I know.. but if I hadn't--"Liliana shushed her gently, moving over to the couch, Beth still clung tightly to her."It wasn't your fault, Beth... It was an accident.. accidents happen every day."

"Why..?"Beth was still crying, her emotions overwhelming her. Liliana felt artificial tears form in her eyes, making her shake her head.

"Beth.. let me see your wrists..."Liliana pulled away from Beth's shivering form. A sense of dread filled Liliana as she realized something.. something that would break her mechanical heart if it was true.

"Why?"Beth looked up, noticing the look in Liliana's eyes. She looked sad, and upset, and Beth felt more tears slip down her face, as she realized what Liliana was thinking.

"Beth."The petite blond nodded hesitantly before moving back, and pulled off the bracelet that normally lied on her left wrist.

It revealed a few self inflicted scarred cuts, that were probably a couple years old. Liliana's heart broke at the sight of her friend's wrist, feeling sadness wash over her.

"Why, Beth..?"Her voice was soft, as she gently grabbed Beth's left hand, to inspect the marks. Said girl, looked down, staying silent.

"Why, Beth.. would you do this to yourself..?"Liliana questioned, lightly touching one of the scars with her fingers, making Beth shiver at her touch.

"I.. I couldn't handle it.. after Cole.. died... I did it.. but I regretted it afterwards... I felt selfish..."

Liliana looked up at Beth's tear streaked face."Why did you feel.. selfish?"The Android watched Beth's behavior and reactions carefully.

"Because.. I even thought about.. leaving dad alone.. I knew he was hurting to.. and yet I was selfish.. and tried to leave him..."Beth wiped away her tears, looking up at Liliana, who was now crying too.

"You weren't being selfish."Beth sighed as she felt Liliana's hands move to rest on her cheeks. Liliana moved her thumbs to wipe away the remaining tears.

Beth nodded moving back to hug Liliana once again, wrapping her arms tightly around the Android. Liliana smiled, hugging the smaller girl back.

"Beth.. I want to stay longer.. but I have to go.. it was risky enough just staying for a few minutes..."Beth gave a sad sigh, as Liliana pulled away, speaking in a gentle tone.

"Okay..."Beth whispered in response.

"I.. I want you to come back with me."Liliana spoke, making Beth's head snap up."Lili.. I can't.. Not that I don't want to.. but it's too risky.. plus, I doubt the Androids would appreciate you bringing a human to them..."

"I guess.. but still, I wish you could come with me."Liliana said starting to walk towards the door."Maybe I will.. one day."Beth said lightly, Liliana smiled over her shoulder.

•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•

Beth pulled up the residence of Elijah Kamski, to the right side of her father's car. She spotted Connor in the passenger seat, while her father was pacing back and force outside the car, on the phone.

Seeming to hear the roar of her motorcycle's engine, both looked up. Connor met her eyes, as she took off her helmet and put it in the compartment.

Beth offered him a smile, making him give a not very robotic smile in return. Connor glanced back at the Lieutenant, who was still talking on the phone.

Connor got out of the car, shutting it behind him, while Hank finally got off of the phone, looking apprehensive."Is everything okay, Lieutenant..?"

Beth walked up to Connor's side, looking up at her father as he answered."Chris was on patrol last night.. he got attacked by bunch of Deviants.. said he was saved by Markus himself."

"Is Chris, alright..?"Beth asked glancing at Connor, trying to figure out his expression.

"Yeah.. he's in shock, but he'll be alright... What the hell..?"Hank answered, muttering the last part to himself.

Beth stared at him for a second, realizing how much her father's view point, and her own, had changed on Androids these past few days.

"I have a bad feeling about this, Lieutenant..."Connor spoke, sparing a glance at Beth as he felt her stare on him."A bad feeling, huh..? You sure that ain't a glitch, Connor..? You might wanna get that fixed."

"Dad..."Beth didn't bother continuing her critique of her father's behavior, as they arrived at the entrance.

Hank rang the doorbell, and there was no answer. Hank sighed, about to ring the doorbell again, but the door finally opened. It was a female Android, with blond hair and blue eyes, and was one of the older Android models.

"Uh..."Hank stared awkwardly at the Android, for a second making Beth roll her eyes."I'm Lieutenant Anderson, this is my daughter, Beth.. and this is Connor."

"We're here to talk Elijah Kamski.. we just need to ask him a few questions." Beth took over, smiling politely at the Android.

"Please, come in."The Android gave a smile back, opening the door to them."Okay..."

"Take a seat.. I'll inform Elijah, of your presence."

The Android walked away, Hank almost immediately complying with the Android's request.

"Seems Androids haven't been a bad thing for everybody. Nice girl..."Hank spoke softly, to Connor.

"Yeah, she was..."Connor responded, surprising Beth as he referred to the Android as a she, when before he would refer to them as its.

Connor was looking at something before he spoke again."Amanda..?"Beth heard, walking over to him, and glancing up at the taller Android.

"Who's.. Amanda..?"

"The name.. of that woman."Connor pointed towards the picture of a dark skinned woman. Beth nodded, not believing him fully.

Hank didn't seem to hear, or he ignored it, and spoke again."You're about to meet your maker Connor. How do you feel..?"Connor's LED flashed yellow.

"Elijah Kamski, developed the first Android.. it it will be interesting to meet him..."Connor answered still inspecting the room they were in.

"I wish I could meet my maker face to face.. I'd have a couple of things I'd wanna tell him."Beth snorted, shaking her head."Me too..."Connor glanced down at her as she spoke.

He looked like he was about to speak, when the Android who greeted them came back out."I've informed Elijah of your presence. Please, this way."

The Android left them into another room, with a pool in it. A man was swimming in it, and to be honest, Beth thought the water looked a little too red.. she hoped it was just the lighting.

"Elijah Kamski..?"

"I'll be with you in a moment..!"Kamski responded, still swimming. Beth sighed glancing at the other Androids in the pool. They were the same model as the one who opened the door.

"Beth, are you alright..?"She glanced up at Connor as he spoke to her, his brown eyes flurrying with concern. Beth hadn't even realized she had spaced out, until he spoke.

"Yeah.. I'm fine."He didn't look to believe her, but nodded.

Elijah finally got out of the pool, an Android bringing his robe to him. As he got it on, Hank addressed him slowly.

"Mr.Kamski..? I'm Lieutenant Anderson, this is my daughter Beth, and our partner Connor."

"Ah.. what can I do for you Lieutenant..?"

"We'd just like to ask you a few questions if you don't mind..?" Beth answered, making the man look at her, which made her tense up.

His gaze was creepy, raking over her small body with no hint of shame. Connor, noticing her discomfort, stepped closer to her, where he was practically in front of her, blocking Kamski's view of her.

Kamski smirked as he took in what the Android had just done. Her father looked angry, barely able to contain it, as he watched Kamski smirk.

"I'd appreciate it if you stopped staring at my daughter, and just answer our questions."Hank's tone was firm, and held no room for bullshit in it.

"Of course.. what would you like to ask..?"

"We're investigating Deviants.. I know you left Cyberlife years ago but, I was hoping you'd be able to tell us something we don't know..."

"Deviants..."Kamski started, "Fascinating, aren't they..?"

Beth moved around Connor, so she could see Kamski while he spoke.  
"Perfect beings with infinite intelligence, and now they have free will..."

He was still watching Connor's protectiveness of Beth, noticing how the detective Android, intentionally tried to keep the young detective out of his view.

"Machines are so superior to us, confrontation was inevitable..." Beth narrowed her eyes at him, glaring intensely, as he looked at Connor.

"Humanity's greatest achievement threatens to be it's downfall. Isn't it ironic..?"Kamski spoke, very cryptically.

"If a war breaks out between humans and Deviants, millions could die, Mr. Kamski."Connor spoke up, having been silent."It's quite a serious matter."

"All ideas are viruses that spread like epidemics... Is the desire to be free a contagious disease..?"Kamski asked.

"Listen, I didn't come here to talk philosophy. The machines you created, may be planning a revolution."Hank spoke, annoyance evident.

"Either you can tell us something that'll be helpful, or we will be on our way." Beth said, grimacing as Kamski's gaze returned to her.

Connor glared at Kamski, making the former CEO smirk again. The petite blond glanced up at Connor, noticing the glare planted on his face. 

He looked down at her, noticing the look in her eyes, and seemed to calm down a little, the glare softening.

Kamski smirked again, not failing to notice the interaction."What about you, Connor..? Who's side are you on?"

"I have no side..."Beth watched Connor's face, realizing that the Android was basically lying through his teeth.

Kamski gave a short laugh."Well, that's what you're programmed to say... You think I didn't notice your interactions with.. Beth, since you got here...--" 

"--So, you.. what do you really want..?" Kamski's tone darkened.

Connor's LED flickered yellow."What I want.. is not important..." Beth touched Connor's arm lightly, trying to calm him, while she simultaneously gave another glare towards Kamski.

"Chloe?"Kamski addressed the Android that had let them in. She walked over, her face blank, her eyes staring forward, seeming to almost blindly follow orders.

"I'm sure you're familiar with the Turing test. Mere formality, simple question of algorithms and computing capacity."Kamski positioned Chloe to stand in front of them, her arms by her sides.

"What interests me.. is whether machines are capable of empathy." Kamski started.

"I call it "the Kamski test", it's very simple, you'll see..." He spoke, before looking towards Chloe."Magnificent, isn't it..?"

Beth felt creeped out, even as his gaze was now directed towards Chloe, who seemed to have no reaction. "One of the first intelligent models developed by Cyberlife."

"Young and.. beautiful forever. A flower that will never wither..."Kamski turned Chloe's head towards his, the Android just staring blankly, not protesting at all.

Even though Chloe didn't actively show it, there was a hidden look in her eyes. It showed she was disturbed by his touch, but her programming would not allow her to object.

"... But what is it really..?"He let go of Chloe. "Piece of plastic imitating a human?"Kamski turned to a drawer behind him, speaking again.

"Or a living being..."

They watched the man warily as he opened the drawer to grab something out of it. "With a soul..." It was clear what it was as he grabbed it, and turned around with a gun.

Kamski gripped the gun in one hand, while he placed the other onto Chloe's shoulder. Chloe was pushed onto her knees before them, not even attempting to run.

"It's up to you to answer that fascinating question, Connor." Kamski moved to the RK800's side, putting the gun into his hand."Hey..!"Beth yelled out, putting her hand on her gun, but Kamski ignored her.

Hank pulled Beth towards him, away from Kamski, shaking his head at her.

Kamski moved Connor's hand, that way the gun was pointed at Chloe's head.

"Destroy this machine and I'll tell you all I know... Or spare it.. if you feel it's alive.. but you'll leave here without having learnt anything from me."

"Connor, don't..!"Beth called to him, but the Android seemed to be in a trance."Okay, I think we're done here. Come on, Connor. Let's go. Sorry we got you outta your pool."

"What's more important to you, Connor..?" Kamski asked,"Your investigation, or the life of this of this Android..?"

Connor stared down at Chloe, looking into her eyes. She stared back, blankly, like an obedient machine. Her eyes showed a hint of fear, but besides that, she didn't seem to have any reaction.

"Decide who you are. An obedient machine... Or a living being, endowed.. with free will..."Beth wanted to step in, but Hank held her back.

"That's enough! Connor, we're leaving." Hank said, trying to prevent the situation from going any further.

"Pull the trigger.--"

"Connor..! Don't..."Hank spoke, trying to reason with Connor. The Android was motionless, still staring down at Chloe.

"--And I'll tell you what you want to know."Kamski spoke, waiting for Connor's decision.

"Connor, please..."Beth spoke up walking towards the Android. Luckily before she could put herself in the line of fire, Connor let out a shaky breath, moving the gun away from Chloe's head.

He moved the gun, to where Kamski could grab it. The former CEO reached out to accept it before speaking. "Fascinating... Cyberlife's last chance to save humanity.. is itself a deviant..."

"I'm.. I'm not..."Connor didn't even want to say the word Deviant. He couldn't bring himself to say it.. because he knew it was true...

"You preferred to spare a machine rather than accomplish your mission..." Kamski helped Chloe off of the ground. 

"You saw a living being in this Android.. you showed empathy."

Kamski touched Chloe's shoulder, and in response she walked away from them. They watched Kamski closely, Beth now back at Connor's side.

His LED was flashing bright red, so she reached out to grip his hand in her own. He looked down at her, but didn't move his hand, rather he squeezed her hand gently.

Kamski ignored the interaction between them this time."A war is coming.. you'll have to choose your side."

Kamski looked Connor in the eye."Will you betray your own people or stand up against your creators?"Connor's grip tightened."What could be worse than having to choose between two evils?"

"Let's get outta here..."Hank interrupted, pulling Connor's shoulder. They all started walking away, Beth and Hank, giving one last glare towards Kamski.

"By the way!"Connor stopped at the door."I always leave an emergency exit in my programs.. you never know..."

Beth gripped his hand harder pulling the Android behind her and out of the building."Why didn't you shoot..?" Hank asked when they were finally out of the building.

"I.. I just saw those girl's eyes.. and I couldn't... That's all."Connor answered, turning around, an letting go of Beth's hand.

"You're always saying you'd do anything to accomplish your mission.. that was our chance to learn something, and you let it go."

"Yeah, I know what I should of done..! I'm sorry.. okay.?!"Hank seemed to think for a moment, before speaking.

"Well.. maybe you did the right thing."

Hank smiled, before walking away. Connor stared at where Hank was, before he felt Beth grab his hand again.

"Beth..!"Hank called out, turning back around."Yes..?" Beth looked at her dad, waiting.

"Fowler, said we should both go home and rest, and come back tomorrow."

"Alright... You coming with Dad or me, Connor..?"The Android looked down at her."I'll go with.. you."

Beth smiled pulling him by his hand, all the way to her motorcycle. Hank watched amused, before speaking up."Don't have too much fun..!"

She playfully stuck her tongue out at him, unlocking the compartment to get to the helmets. Grabbing one, and handing the other to Connor, she put the helmet on.

Her father pulled out ahead of them, driving off after smiling at them through the window. After they both got on, Beth revved the engine, before following along.

•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•

*Sorry for taking so long*

*There will be a time gap of about a week in this story, but I'll try to explain what happened inbetween this chapter and the next one.*


	21. 1.8*Explicit Content*

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A little story, then a lot of smut.

*A word of warning, do not read this if you don't or can't read about smut*

*Some of this chapter is story though, but not much.. I'll mark when the explicit content starts, and ends.*

*This is also my first smut, so it might not be that great.. hope you enjoy!*

Chapter Eighteen; A New Experience:

"Mary.. Poppins..?"

Connor watched the screen carefully, watching as the cheerful movie played on screen. To his greatest surprise, the VCR, that he assumed to be just for show, actually worked. Even more surprising, was that Beth had a old TV, one that could support AV cables.

Said girl, was sitting next to him, watching the movie, while occasionally glancing at him to take in his reaction. She looked amused as he asked the question."Yeah, it's one of my favorites. It's a classic too."

"It's very.. fascinating."

"I know."

Beth smiled at the Android, watching as the Android watched the the screen with interest, his chocolate brown eyes scanning the screen.

The two had gotten a little closer, since what had happened at Kamski's. It had been barely a week, and they had spent most of their time on Deviant cases, along with Hank.

They had shared a few kisses since the first time, but they had never went any further, than a simple peck on the lips. Connor still wasn't fully a Deviant, as he said, but Beth honestly didn't believe him.

He didn't seem to be resisting Deviance because he wanted to; it seemed that he was scared of becoming a Deviant.

Beth didn't blame him though, Cyberlife would likely have him deactivated; since he was a prototype, it was unlikely they would continue the RK800 line, once their prototype, The Deviant Hunter, became Deviant.

"Connor..?"Beth asked, grabbing the remote to the VCR to pause the movie. He looked to be disappointed, before looking down at her, curious as to what she wanted.

"Yes?"

"Who's.. Amanda..?"Connor froze a little at the question, before letting out a sigh."She's.. this A.I. in my head, who gives me my.. orders..."

"Why was she in that picture.. back at Kamski's..?"Beth looked up at him, seeing how his posture was now more tense."I don't know."

"Do you think.. she was a real person?"

Connor's LED spun yellow before he answered."Yes.. her name was Amanda Stern.. she was an A.I. Professor, and also happened to be Elijah Kamski's.. mentor..."

"He probably put her there then, right..?" He nodded.

"Is she why you can't become a Deviant..?"

Connor looked away from Beth, to stare silently at the paused screen of the Television."Yes.. if I were to become a Deviant.. she could regain control of my program..."

"Can you fight.. her..?"

Connor looked back at Beth, his LED spinning a little faster."I've been ignoring her.. for the past week.. Luckily she's only tried to pull me in, a few times."

"Is that safe..?"Beth felt she was asking a little too much at this point, but she needed to know.

"As long as I still complete my mission, and remain without Deviancy.. it should be fine..."It sounded like he was trying to convince himself of that.

"Remain without Deviancy... Are you sure about that, Connor?"Beth had moved at this point, from her sitting position to sitting on her knees facing him, on the couch.

"I..."He was speechless, she saw right through it. She knew he was on a continuous line towards Deviancy, one he tried to delay.. he didn't want to die, he knew that was likely to happen, if he Deviated.

Connor probably would already be a Deviant if he wasn't so scared of being deactivated. It was Ironic.. that if your afraid of death, you're a Deviant, but if you're a Deviant, you die...

Amanda was the main problem.. she lived in his head, if he Deviated, she would know. He didn't doubt she'd tell Cyberlife of his Deviancy, and he'd have to run.

Unfortunately, in order to block out Amanda, he had to focus and concentrate hard. If he even relaxed a little, she could break through at any time.

He couldn't keep her away forever, and so.. it was safer if he remained a machine. Not a full machine though.. his fondness and protectiveness of Beth, was proof of that.

If he was simply a machine, he wouldn't have helped Beth, pull her father up, when he was hanging off of the roof. He wouldn't have been so concerned for Beth's health, when she was sick.

The Traci's that he spared, would have been killed. He wouldn't have kissed Beth back, or even show any semblance of likeness for her.

And he wouldn't have spared Chloe; if he was simply a machine, he would have put a bullet in her head and been done with it, got the information he needed, with no hesitation.

The fact that he didn't do what he was told to, showed that he was more than a machine. He wasn't a machine but he wasn't a Deviant either.. he was both, but he was neither at the same time.

"I won't let her and anyone from Cyberlife hurt you, Connor.. and I know Dad told you the same."

"I.. I don't wanna die, Beth..."Connor could feel artificial tears well up in his eyes."I know.. I won't let you die.. I won't let anyone hurt you."

She moved closer to him, moving to grip his face in her hands. A few tears had escaped his artificial tear ducts, as she turned his head to face her.

She wiped his tears away, before leaning forward to hug him. He squeezed his eyes shut tightly, hiding his face in the crook of her neck.

Beth said nothing, letting him cry silently into her neck. Her phone buzzing diverted her attention from Connor, making her sigh.

Connor reluctantly pulled away, as she grabbed her phone.'Can you talk..?' It was Liliana.. Beth froze a little turning her phone so Connor couldn't look at it.

He knew who Liliana was, so she couldn't just say it was a friend."Con, can you wait here..? I need to call someone."

He stared at her furrowing his brows before nodding. His LED spun yellow, eyes looking into hers. Offering a smile to him she got off the couch, before Connor grabbed her wrist.

The RK800 got up, leaning down to press his lips against hers, his breakdown momentarily forgotten.

Sighing, she kissed him back, before pulling away. Another smile was flashed towards him, along with her reddening cheeks, as she walked to her bedroom.

Beth shut the door quietly, before locking it. She pressed the call button on Liliana's contact, and put the phone up to her ear.

"We need to talk."Liliana sounded more serious than usual, which meant it was important."About what..?"

"I'm gonna send you something.. you have to promise not to show it to anyone else."

"What is it..?"Beth asked before Liliana spoke again,"Promise, first."She stared at the wall, contemplating.

"I promise, not to show it to anyone." She heard Liliana start speaking to someone."I trust her, Markus. I think she'll be able to help us."

"I know.. I just don't want to put any of our people in danger.. North won't like this."Liliana then said something back to Markus, but Beth couldn't hear what it was.

"Lili..?"

Beth walked over to her bed to sit down on it. She stared at the ground for a second, before Liliana's voice came through the phone again.

"I'm going to give you my location." Beth widened her eyes."It's called Jericho.. I'll send info to your phone."

"I..."She was shocked, why would Liliana trust her enough, to give her the location of the Deviants hideout.

"I know what you're thinking.. I trust you won't give away the location.. I trust you, Beth."Liliana's voice softened as she spoke, loosing the firmness.

"Jericho.. what kind of name is that..?" Liliana chuckled at this, knowing Beth didn't mean any offense.

"A ship's name, actually."

"Huh..."Beth sighed, before another voice spoke up."I wanna speak to her." The voice was familiar, but Beth didn't know why.

"You sure..?"

"Yeah..."

"Your name is Beth, right..?"The blond nodded silently."Yes..?"The voice stopped before speaking again."My name is Simon.. you saved me.. back at the Stratford Tower..."

"I'll be honest.. I did that for Liliana."

"She told me that.. I just.. I wanted to thank you."Simon spoke lightly,"You saved my life.. not many humans would do that for an Android."

"Your welcome..."Simon gave a sigh from the other side of the line.

"I'd just like to say.. not all humans are bad."Beth smiled.

"Hopefully, we'll get to meet."Simon spoke again, before Liliana interrupted their conversation."I'd like to talk to Beth about something else.. alone."

Simon gave an okay, before Liliana spoke again."We've got something about a Deviant Hunter.. a prototype model... You know anything about that..?"

She gulped nervously,"I do, actually... He's mine and Dad's partner..." Liliana was silent for a moment.

"Where is he.. now..?"

"I..."Beth started before trailing off, then she let out a long sigh."In my.. living room..."

"Does he know you're talking to me..?"

Beth hesitated,"No.. I just told him.. I needed to talk to someone."Liliana gave a hum of appreciation.

"Are you close with him..?"

Beth was silent, before answering with honesty."Yes.. he's nice..."Liliana scoffed,"Nice..? I know you, Beth. You like him, more than you'll admit."

"You're right..."

"Beth.. you need to be careful. I trust your judgement, but he's still the Deviant Hunter.. his programming will tell him to apprehend you, if he finds out about your contact with me."

"I.. I don't think he'll do that..."

Liliana paused for a moment, seeming to realize what that could mean."That's ironic.. Deviant Hunter going Deviant... You'd think Cyberlife make that impossible."

"You'd think so, wouldn't you..?"

"Yeah..."Liliana laughed softly, making Beth let out a small giggle.

"Listen, I need to go.. I hope you come to us.. and I hope things work out for you and..?"

"Connor."

"I hope things work out for you and Connor."Beth smiled."Thank you.. I hope it does too."

She let out another sigh,"I'll find some time to come down there.. I'll try to help you anyway I can."

"Alright.. be safe."Liliana said,"You too..."Beth whispered, before Liliana hung up the line.

She put her phone in her pocket, staring down at the floor. Letting out a sigh, she got up, walking over to the door and unlocked it.

Beth walked out, going to the living room, where Connor was. He was still on the couch, and he had unpaused the movie.

Connor was watching the screen, but he looked up at her as she approached, pausing the movie again. She smiled at him sitting down, her eyes watching him.

He stared at her for a second before glancing down at her lips. Beth bit down on her lip, feeling nervous as he stared at her.

Connor's LED flashed yellow, before he made a decision. He leaned in close to her, putting a hand on her cheek. He stared at her lips, watching, transfixed as she bit down on her lip.

She relaxed, her nervousness seeming to fade, as she reached up, placing her much smaller hand on his. Beth sighed, closing her eyes, biting down harder on her lip.

Nothing happened for a few seconds, until she heard Connor shift forward a little more, and felt something warm and soft cover her lips.

She kissed him back, and felt him move their hands. He intertwined their fingers together, the skin on his hand deactivated, to reveal the metal underneath.

"Connor.. why does your hand do that..?" Beth pulled away noticing the change in his hand."I don't know."He answered honestly, staring down at her before pressing his lips against hers again.

She smiled moving her free hand to tangle in his smooth hair. She tugged on one of the locks of hair, as he bit down on her bottom lip. He groaned, very human like, as she pulled on his hair.

*Explicit Scene Starts Now*

Connor squeezed her hand a little tighter, moving his other to grip her waist. He pulled away, allowing her to breathe, before he tucked his hand under her shirt.

Beth shivered, as his hand touched her back, moving so she was lying down, with Connor on top of her. He adjusted himself, so that most of his weight wasn't on her.

"Can I..?"Connor asked, somehow out of breath, his hand grazing the strap of her bra. Beth blushed at the question, nodding, and taking a large breath as he somewhat awkwardly unhooked her bra.

He didn't seem to care enough as he pulled up her shirt revealing her chest. Beth blushed, as he moved her bra out of the way, and somehow pulled it off, without fully removing her shirt.

Her face turned an even deeper red, as he stopped to stare. His gaze was warm, and was filled with what seemed to be lust."Stop staring.. it's embarrassing..."

Beth said feeling awkward, as the Android gazed at her chest, not making any movements. A few seconds went by, Connor's LED turning red, before Connor moved his hand to rub against her breast.

A moan escaped Beth as he did this, making the Android give what seemed to be a smirk. He lightly squeezed one of her breasts, before he found one of her nipples.

He squeezed it between his fingers, making Beth cry out."Connor..!"Like last time, this seemed to flip a switch for Connor.

He froze a little.. loving the way his name sounded on her lips. Beth called out his name again, making him break.

"C-Connor..!"She stuttered with the first syllable, as one of her nipples was now in Connor's strangely warm mouth. He sucked on her nipple, giving another groan as both her hands were now tangled in his hair, tugging on his hair.

He grasped her other nipple between his fingers, rubbing it inbetween them. Beth could feel immense pleasure flooding her veins, as she bit down on her shirt that had been rolled up, trying not to scream.

Connor seemed to realize what she was doing, and was not very pleased. Beth gasped as he released her nipple from his mouth. He moved, sitting up, and pulling her up into a sitting position.

Beth was confused until, he tugged her shirt over her head,"Don't hold back.. I want to hear all of your screams."She gaped at him, his words barely lingering, as he moved back on top of her.

He pushed her back down onto the couch before returning to what he had been doing before. This time, Beth tried not to hold anything back, her hands tugging tightly on his hair.

Beth moved one of her hands to trail down his chest, all the way to his pants. To her surprise there was a very prominent bulge, right in between his legs.

Connor, sensing her confusion, pulled his mouth away from her breast. "Cyberlife gave me anatomically correct genitals, if they were ever required for investigations."

"Well that's.. f*cked up..."Beth muttered looking up at his lust filled eyes."They are also for making me able to integrate better if I have more accurate--"

Beth shushed him putting her finger on his lips."Shut up."The way she said it, made it sound like a joke, rather than a form of malice.

As she was about to move her hand, Connor grasped it in his own. He sucked her finger into his mouth, making her gasp.

"Connor..."

She somehow managed to tug her finger out of his mouth, before she moved her hands, trailing down the top half of his body, and to his pants.

Beth moved her hands to his belt, unbuckling it. He stopped her, pulling off the belt himself, and tossing it on to the floor.

She attempted to remove his pants, but he once again stopped her."You first." She gaped at him, a little shocked at his request.

Beth shook her head,"You've gotta take off your jacket and shirt off, then." Connor sighed, before he started to remove his jacket.

Beth's jeans were unbuttoned now, and she slowly slid them down her thighs, sitting up to where she could pull them off.

She was now left almost completely bare, her underwear being the only clothing remaining.

Connor was now unbuttoning his shirt, his jacket and tie already tossed somewhere in the room.

He watched her, looking at her bare shaven legs. She was not oblivious to his stare, her face turning red, as she covered her chest up.

He pulled his shirt off, revealing his nearly perfectly sculpted chest and abdomen. His pants were then taken off by him, and shuffled onto the floor, before he returned his attention to her.

She was hiding her chest blushing, her eyes looking down at the bulge in his underwear. Her eyes widened, as she realized it was a little bigger, without his pants to cover it.

Connor seemed to ignore her reaction for the time being, moving her hands away from her chest, and moving them to her sides.

Reluctantly, she didn't make any more moves to cover herself up. He seemed to approve of it, as he leaned in to capture her lips in a deep kiss.

He moved his hands, one reaching up to hold one of Beth's in his own, while the other moved down her abdomen, before it reached her clothed womanhood.

She gasped into the kiss, as his hand rubbed her from outside her underwear, teasing her.

Connor liked her gasp, swallowing it, and taking the opportunity to slip his tongue into her mouth. Beth gave another moan before she felt Connor's hand move her underwear.

He grasped it, moving it down and off of her legs with surprising ease. She was really getting into the heated kiss, her tongue meeting his, when Connor pulled away.

About to complain, she opened her mouth, but stopped when she felt Connor kiss her chest, right between her breasts.

She moaned as he slowly kissed down her body, lingering on her stomach. His tongue came out to play then, moving down slowly, sending shivers down her spine.

He continued for a bit, leaving kisses on both of the insides of her thighs. Connor sunk his teeth into her inner thigh, making her cry in both pain and pleasure.

He quickly soothed it with his tongue, glancing up to meet her gaze. She was staring at him panting, her chest heaving as she looked at him with lust.

His face was very close to her core, making her flush a little bit more. This was pretty much as far as she had gone with any of her boyfriends before.

She was a little nervous as she felt him lean a bit closer to her womanhood, feeling his breath, which made her shiver.

He grasped her thighs in his hands before he pulled her legs onto his shoulders. He supported her with ease, balancing her, before he buried his head between her legs.

Beth cried out immediately,"Connor!!!" She thought it was pleasurable when he was messing with her chest, but this was ten times the pleasure.

"F*ck!" She called out, before Connor moved a finger to her opening. He teased her with the digit, as she started to cuss repeatedly.

"Shit!--" He slowly pushed the finger into her, a little taken back as he felt a little resistance. He realized then that he was probably the first person--Android she had done this with, at least for a while.

Beth gasped feeling a odd mixture of pleasure and pain, as he started to push the finger into her. It was different than her own fingers, that was for sure.

The feeling was uncomfortable, her wincing, making him stop."Wait..!"She said as he attempted to pull his finger out, stopping him.

Connor listened, before pushing his finger a little farther. She winced again, until she felt him stop, his finger now knuckle deep within her.

"F*ck..."

He was no longer licking her womanhood, but looked up at her, waiting for her permission.

She nodded, before he resumed his licking of her clit, starting to move his finger in and out. Beth gasped at the increased pleasure he gave her, then he added a second finger.

Her body showed less resistance as he pushed it in, until it was as deep as his other finger was. Beth's hands were clutching his hair tightly, before she felt him move his fingers in a certain motion.

Stars erupted from behind her eyes, making her throw her head back. Her hands lost their grip on his hair, moving one of her hands down her stomach.

His fingers were so deep into her, that as she moved her hand over, she could vaguely feel them on the outside. "Christ..!" She yelled, as he found her spot, curling his fingers against it.

A knot tightened in her abdomen as her hand pressed down hard over his fingers from the outside. He managed to flick the bundle of nerves with his tongue, making her scream his name.

She felt the knot tighten once more, to the point to where it became painful, until it released. Beth cried out, her fluids slipping out of her, covering Connor's face with her release.

He happily licked it up, making Beth feel a little numb. She shivered at the pleasure, before he finished.

He moved her legs off of his shoulders to push himself up, and try to tug off his underwear. Beth wanted to return the favor of pleasure, but as she attempted to sit up, he pushed her back down.

"But--"

"You can return the favor some other time.. right now.. I just want to be inside you."She shivered at the vulgar words.

"Wait.. I've never..."She admitted sheepishly, looking up at him as he moved back over her.

"I'll be gentle..."She nodded slowly, her face flushing as she knew what was about to happen.

He moved inbetween her legs, positioning his hips. She wrapped her arms around his neck, as she felt Connor adjust her hips to where they were on both sides of his hips, spread wide enough, for him.

He trailed a hand, resting it on her stomach, as he reached down to kiss her gently. Connor seemed to be trying to distract her, as he started to push in slowly.

Even with Connor's attempt at distracting her, she immediate felt it. Not pain.. just the uncomfortable feeling of having something inside of you, that's never been there before.

Her body resisted a little, her tight walls clenching around him. Connor groaned a little, pulling away from the kiss, to bury his head in her neck.

"Connor..."

Her body resisted less and less, until he was sheathed inside of her, as deep as he could go, all the way to the hilt. He stilled, trying to give Beth some time to adjust.

She gasped at the feeling. It wasn't full on pleasure, but it certainly wasn't pain. Beth was still a little uncomfortable, but she spoke softly.

"You can move..."He breathed softly into her neck, before moving his hips back. Beth sighed as she felt most of him leave her, closing her eyes.

As he pushed back into her, she gasped softly, feeling that intense pleasure start. He thrusted into her slowly, surprisingly great, despite the fact that he'd never done this either.

If he was being honest.. he actually looked it up, in case this ever happened. He groaned a little, pulling his hips back again.

As Beth felt the pleasure intense, she decided Connor was going to slow."Faster..!"She called to him, the RK800 looked down at her.

He seemed a little hesitant, almost like he was scared he would hurt her, but he complied. Connor picked up the pace, quickening his thrusts. Beth cried out moving her hands to his back, her nails digging into the artificial skin of his back.

He groaned at this, before Beth called out something to him again."Harder..!" It seemed as though Beth was really enjoying it, her voice pleading with him.

He sped up even more to inhuman speed, his thrusts becoming harder, and making her breasts bounce with every thrust.

"Connor..!"

She scraped her nails down his back, crying out as every slam of his hips pushed her farther into the couch. Even though he was already going at inhuman speed, he managed to speed up even more, feeling his member brush against her womb as his thrusts deepened.

Beth moaned again, thinking he was going as deep as possible. She was proven wrong, as her legs were suddenly lifted onto his shoulders, changing the angle of his thrusts.

This allowed him to go even deeper, him managing to now hit the spot that made her see stars."Connor, F*ck..!" He leaned down pulling her into another kiss, as he moved his hand to where he could feel his member in her, from the outside.

Him pressing down on her abdomen, pulled her over the edge, as she felt a second orgasm hit her.

She yelled his name, her fluids flowing out of her, as she felt tired. He didn't give her break, continuing to pound into her before he suddenly pulled out.

He flipped her into her stomach, and pushed back into her, making Beth cry out from the near overstimulation.

Somehow he managed to push even deeper, as he hit her sweet spot hard, with every thrust of his hips.

"Jesus..."Beth whispered, feeling her throat hurt, from how loud she had screamed Connor's name.

She wondered vaguely if Connor could orgasm as well, but her unspoken question was answered as his thrusts became uneven, and slowed.

He was still hitting that spot, but she could feel he was getting close. As the pounding of his hips became more erratic, he could feel himself become close.

He moved his head, so he could lay a kiss on her back, leaning over her, as he felt himself go over the edge.

He groaned quietly, as his artificial cup flowed into Beth, filling her up to the brim, until it over flowed. She sighed as she realized Connor had finished, her body nearly done for the third time.

She didn't want to be selfish and ask him to finish her off, especially since it would be her third orgasm.

He finally pulled out, and she thought he didn't notice her problem, until he pulled her up into a sitting position.

He stared at her, his LED blinking a bright red, as he nearly overheated. Connor suddenly got if the couch, and picked Beth up bridal style.

She felt too weak as he sat her down on the bathroom floor, him walking over to her shower. He turned the water on, testing it's temperature, and gave an appreciating sigh.

He turned on the shower, before walking back over to her. He picked her up, Beth barely even protesting, as her legs felt sore.

He stood her up, placing her in the shower, before attempting to get in himself."Wait..! Are Androids waterproof..?"

Connor nodded, getting in, and helping to stand Beth up as she nearly fell. She sighed as the water rushed over them, eyes closing.

Connor's hand brushed against her abdomen, before it moved down to her womanhood. She sighed against his touch, gasping as he shoved his fingers inside of her.

Two fingers felt great, but this time he had added a third. All three of the digits were knuckle deep, him curling them against her sweet spot."Connor..."

Her throat felt sore, as she felt herself finish for the third time. Connor pulled his fingers out of her, leaving her feeling empty.

*End of Explicit Scene*

Connor washed his hand off, before reaching to grab Beth's soap. He figured since they were in the shower, she might as well wash her hair, and the rest of her body.

"You're so.. beautiful."

She blushed at the kind words, sighing as he rubbed her shampoo into her scalp gently. She could do it herself, but she felt content, with letting him do it.

Her eyes closed, her leaning back into Connor. Connor felt her press against him, sighing as he massaged the soap into her hair.

Eventually his eyes closed too.

•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•

Beth woke up hours later, Connor's arms wrapped protectively around her. She was simply in a towel, one that Connor had wrapped her up in, before he carried her into the bedroom.

The Android seemed to be actually sleeping, his eyes closed. His LED was shut off, not lighting up at all.

She smiled, resting her head back against his chest. Her eyes fell shut again as she felt herself slowly fall asleep again, feeling warm and safe.

•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•

Sorry this chapter took so long to get out. I might just end up posting larger chapters, once a week.

I hope it wasn't awful...

 

 

 

 

 

 


	22. 1.9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "This is your last chance, Connor." Amanda's echoed in his head.

*After I'm done with the main story, I'll be editing all chapters, to add more content, fix issues, but I'll still be adding new chapters.*

Chapter Nineteen; Last Chance, Connor:

The loud ringing of her phone, alerted Beth from her peaceful slumber. Somehow, even with Connor's arm wrapped around her waist, holding her down, she managed to answer it.

"Hello..?"

"Hey Beth.. did I wake you..?" The voice  of Fiona, entered her ears, making Beth sigh.

"Yeah.. but it's fine.. what do you need?"Connor's grip tightened as she attempted to get up. She struggled a little, before his eyes flickered open, and he reluctantly loosened his grip on her waist.

"Can I drop Princess off, this morning..? She misses you."

Beth let out a yawn,"Yeah.. that's fine... What time?"A glance at the clock on her wall revealed it to be only 7 in the morning. Fiona was certainly an early riser, and never got up later than 6 in the morning.

"Around 10.. I have a key to your house, as you'll be at work.. won't you?"Beth hummed in response.

"Talk to you later."

"Certainly..."Drowsiness made Beth just want to close her eyes again, but Fowler had asked her to come in early today.

"That was your friend Fiona, right..?"

Connor was now sitting up, his LED flashing yellow."Yup..." Beth was still wrapped up in her towel, but she shivered at the cold chill in the room.

"You're cold."

Beth looked back at him, an almost sarcastic glint in her eyes. He looked away realizing he had just stated the obvious.

She smiled at him, feeling a little bad for the look she had just given him. He remained silent, his LED flashing a mix of yellow and red.

She sighed, getting off of the bed, and walking over to her dresser. After putting on her undergarments, she slipped on a light blue shirt, with a gray sweater over it.

She slipped on a pair of jeans, sighing as she heard Connor get off the bed. He walked out of the bedroom, not saying anything.

Beth watched as he left, guilt bubbling in her chest. She grabbed her gun and holster off of the dresser, and put it on, and grabbing her phone to tuck it in her pocket.

Walking into the living room, the first thing she noticed was that Connor was already dressed back in his uniform. Her clothes that had been thrown on the floor the night before, weren't there.

He was at the kitchen table, holding something in his hands. As she approached, he held it out to her, Beth stared at it.

She grabbed it, it was her favorite cup, sighing as she saw juice. Not that she hated juice or anything, but she wasn't that fond of it."Thanks, Con."

The Android nodded, his LED swirling a deep yellow. He still looked to be a little upset, but her thank you, seemed to have cheered him up a little.

"I'm sorry..."

Connor looked up as she spoke,".. I'm just tired.. and I'm not really a morning person. It makes me snappy."

The Android stayed silent for a moment, his LED blinking a steady yellow."It's alright." The warmth returned to his eyes, as he flashed a smile her way.

"I wonder if Dad will actually come in at a decent time today,"Beth took a drink out of her cup, sighing as it soothed her slightly sore throat.

"The Lieutenant isn't known for decency."

Beth huffed out a laugh at that,"That's certainly true.. also just call him Hank, it's a little odd to hear you calling him or referring to him as Lieutenant all the time."

He nodded, his LED finally returning to it's calming blue."I'll do that."Beth nodded, pulling her phone out of her pocket.

"It's about time to leave."

"I know."Beth rolled her eyes at that, of course he knew the time, he's an Android.

She got up from the table, gulping down the last of the liquid in the cup, before putting it in the sink.

"Come on."Connor had gotten up from the table too, watching as she turned around to face him.

His LED spun yellow before he walked closer, until he was right in front of her. Beth felt a hand touch her back, as Connor leaned down kissing her.

She gave a sigh, before he pulled away, giving her what looked to be a smirk. Beth glared, before it softened, as Connor started laughing.

Liliana was the only Android that Beth could recall, that had ever laughed. Although, considering that Liliana was likely a Deviant when she laughed: Connor laughing signified something that could get him deactivated.

•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•

The station was full of people, noise echoing off the walls. Beth sat at her desk, typing at her computer, while Connor, examined case files by scanning them.

Hank hadn't arrived yet, but that certainly wasn't surprising. Deviant cases were still increasing in number, and it wasn't slowing down any time soon.

"Look who it is."Gavin's voice immediately put Beth on edge, while Connor tensed. Connor thought Gavin might have been talking to him, until the man stopped right at Beth's desk.

"Go away, Gavin."

"Why should I?"His voice was taunting, as he stared down at Beth. Gavin's eyes were glaring, malice prominent in them.

"Because I'm not in the mood to deal with your shit today, Gavin. So, just kindly f*ck off, would you?"

"You spoiled bitch--"The man started, getting angrier by the second until someone interrupted."I'd watch your words very carefully, Detective."

Connor's voice stopped Gavin for a second,"And what are you gonna do about it if I don't, tin can?" The RK800 was standing up at this point, staring Gavin down.

Gavin stared back before he seemed to realize something."No way. You're seriously f*cking this god damn piece of plastic?"

Beth scoffed,"I don't see how that's any of your business, Gavin." The man was seething, anger flaring.

"You're seriously replacing my brother with this plastic f*ck..!"Gavin seethed out hatred clear, as Beth got up from her chair.

He grabbed her wrist roughly, intending to tell her off. Just as Connor was about to say something, a voice interrupted them.

"I'd advise you to get you hands off my daughter, before I do it for you."Hank's  tone indicated he was not in the mood to be messed with.

"Your daughter needs to be taught a lesson."Gavin stated not releasing his grip, until Connor pulled him away from Beth.

"The hell she does. What she does is her business, as long as she isn't getting hurt, or hurting someone else."

"Leave."Connor sounded cold, as he spoke to Gavin next, giving him a chilling glare.

"I--"Gavin started before letting out a huff, making sure to shove his shoulder into Connor's as he walked away.

"You alright..?"Hank looked down at his daughter, concern clear in both his eyes and tone,"I'm fine, dad."

He nodded before looking at Connor who didn't respond."Connor..?" The Android's LED turned yellow, as he realized the Lieutenant had asked him if he was alright too.

"I'm okay."

Hank nodded, but didn't look like he believed Connor. He stared, trying to figure something out, but let out a grunt before slumping into his chair.

•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•

Everything went fine in the office after that, until Fowler called them into his office, in the afternoon. Connor's eyes closed, as his LED blinking yellow.

The conversation started about Fowler explaining to them events that have been happening these past couple of weeks, and how things have escalated.

Connor's eyes were closed before they finally blinked open, his LED returning to blue, as Fowler said the next part.

"You're off the case. The FBI is taking over."He started gaining quick objections."What?" Hank and Beth said.

"But we're onto something!" Hank shook his head,"We... We just need more time. I'm sure we can--"He was cut off by Fowler.

"Hank, Beth, you don't get it. This isn't just another investigation, it's a f*cking civil war!" Fowler exclaimed."It's out of our hands now... We're talking about national security here."

"F*ck that! You can't just pull the plug now." Hank spoke angrily to Fowler, while Beth remained silent looking up at Connor and meeting the Android's eyes.

"Not when we're so close!"

"Beth and you are always saying you two can't stand Androids! Jesus, Hank, make up both of your minds! I thought you'd be happy about this!"

Connor glanced down as Beth grabbed his hand, intertwining her fingers with his own. He sighed, his LED blinking a steady yellow.

"We're about to crack the case!... I know we can solve it!" Hank started, "For God's sake, Jeffrey, can't you back us up this one time?"

"There's nothing I can do. You two are back on homicide, and the android returns to Cyberlife." Beth gaped at the last part.

"I'm sorry, Hank, Beth, but it's over."

Beth gave Fowler a pleading look, but the Captain simply sighed looking apologetic towards both her and Hank.

Hank walked out, while Connor locked eyes with Fowler, giving the man a small nod, before him and Beth turned around and walked out.

They reached Hank's desk, where the man was already sitting down. Connor let go of Beth's hand, leaning back against the desk. Beth moved to his side, looking down at her feet.

"We can't just give up like that." Connor started,"I know we could have solved this case!"

"So you're going back to Cyberlife?" Hank asked.

"No..."Beth whispered, Connor looked down at her but didn't comment,"I have no choice... I'll be deactivated and analyzed to find out why I failed..."

Beth grabbed his hand again, as she noticed Connor's fear as he said it.

"What if we're on the wrong side, Connor?" Beth wondered why Hank hadn't included her. It was like he knew what she'd been contacting Liliana, and had promised to help the Deviants.

"What if we're fighting against people who just wanna be free?" Hank said slowly,"We are..."Beth said lightly, meeting her father's eyes.

"When the Deviants rise up, there will be chaos. We could have stopped it.. now it's too late..."

"When you refused to kill that android at Kamski's place... You put yourself in her shoes.. you've showed Empathy and other emotions, Connor. Empathy is just one of the human emotions you have shown..."

"I don't know why I did it..."Connor said, not bringing up the other emotions that Hank had brought up.

"I know it hasn't always been easy..." Connor started,"But I want you to know I really appreciated working with you..."He looked down at Beth, "Both of you."

Beth smiled,"That's not just my Social Relations program talking, I- I really mean that." Connor spoke,"At least, I think I do..." 

Beth giggled softly at how awkward and strangely adorable the Android sounded, when he had said that. Connor looked down at her, noticing her giggling.

Reality seemed to set back in, as Beth frowned. Someone walked in, Perkins, being as unlikable as usual.

"Well, well, here comes Perkins, that motherf*cker... Sure don't waste any time at the FBI..." Hank didn't sound happy in the least.

"We can't give up..." Connor started,"I know the answer is in the evidence we collected. If Perkins takes it, it's all over."

"There's no choice!"Hank objected,"You heard Fowler, we're off the case."

"You've got to help me Hank, Beth." Connor stopped leaning against the desk,"I need more time so I can find a lead in the evidence we collected. I know the solution is in there!"

"Listen, Connor..." Hank tried but Connor spoke again,"If I don't solve this this case, Cyberlife will destroy me. Five minutes... It's all I ask."

"Dad, please..?"

Hank stared at his daughter, noticing how her eyes were watery. The man sighed, before getting up from his chair.

"Key to the basement is on my desk... You go with him."Hank looked at Beth, "Get a move on! I can't distract them forever." Hank said as neither Beth or Connor moved.

Beth picked up the key, handing it to Connor, who put it out of sight. "Perkins! You f*cking cocksucker!"

Beth snorted lightly as she heard her father's words, and Perkins cry of pain as he was hit in the face.

"Stop it, Lieutenant!"

"He's lost it!"

"F*ck off! Leave me alone! Give me another shot at that little prick!" Her father yelled.

"Holy shit..."Beth whispered, very amused, as Connor opened the door.

"Hey, Connor!" Gavin's voice stopped them."I'm talking to you, asshole!" Gavin ignored Beth, talking completely to Connor.

"Where you going? We don't need any plastic pricks around here! Or didn't anybody tell you?"

"F*ck off." Gavin finally looked to Beth, but didn't say anything."I've been removed from the case.. I'm just registering the evidence in my possession."

"But don't worry.. I'm going to leave." Connor's tone suddenly turned sarcastic."Though, I'm certainly going to miss our bromance."

"Sonofabitch!"Gavin raised his gun towards Connor, making Beth react. As she went for her gun, Connor shook his head at her.

She sighed, before Gavin made a fake gunshot sound, Connor offering a fake smile in return, before lowering his gun, and backing away.

"Be careful, on your way back... Androids have a tendency of, huh... Getting themselves set on fire these days... Tch... Prick..."

Beth watched suspicious, as the man backed off, until Connor tugged her with him. They walked down to the evidence room, Connor unlocking the door with Hank's key.

"This is your last chance, Connor." Amanda's echoed in his head.

•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•

"Hank's password..."Connor muttered as he put his hand on the scanner, only to be asked for a password. He looked at Beth who smiled,"I know it.. but why don't you try guessing it."

He nodded,"What would a hard-boiled eccentric police lieutenant choose?" Connor started thinking carefully.

On a whim, he tried, F*CKINGPASSWORD, which worked. "Obviously..."Connor muttered amused, to himself.

"Not so professional, is it?"

"Nope.. but this is Hank we're talking about."Connor answered.

"True..."

•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•

After Connor had tricked the Deviant from the tower, into telling him where the Deviants hideout was, he deactivated the Android.

"That's good..."Beth told him, but she felt her heart sink. He knew where Jericho was, she had to find a way to prevent him from accomplishing his mission, even if it meant dying.

•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•

After a fight that ended with Gavin being knocked out, Beth and Connor left, the evidence room. Managing to get out of the station was easy, with the others preoccupied with the evidence room.

"Dad..?"She asked as Hank walked out too, which was surprising."You can't go.. dressed like that, Connor.. c'mon."

"I'll meet you there..."Beth told Connor, leaning up to peck him on the lips."Okay." Hank got in his car, along with Connor, quickly taking off.

Beth didn't bother putting on her helmet this time, ignoring the risks, and revved the engine of her motorcycle, before following her father.

•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•

"This'll work."Beth heard her father say, as she walked into the house.

Connor nodded, closing the bathroom door. Hank walked away from the door, and walked towards Beth.

"He's distracted."Hank said,"Huh..?" Beth asked, confused."I know you've been talking to Liliana.. you can warn them.. just make sure they don't try to kill him when you two get there."

"How do you..?"

"Ignore it.. you don't have much time..." Hank started, making Beth finally nod.

Rather than calling Liliana, as it would take too long, she sent a quick text: warning Liliana of the danger, while simultaneously, telling the Android to let her handle it.

'What if you fail..?' Liliana asked the dreaded question.

'Then.. then I die...'

•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•

Connor was out of the bathroom, no longer looking like an Android. He was wearing dark colored jeans, along with a dark shirt, a leather hoodie jacket, and a beanie that covered his LED.

Beth smiled, noticing how nice he looked in the outfit. It certainly looked better than his Android detective suit.

"I'm going with you."

Connor looked shocked,"What! No, no way... It's too dangerous."He shook his head at her before looking at Hank, "You're not seriously considering letting her go with me..?"

"She makes he own choices.. plus I know or hope.. that when it comes down to it, you'll protect her, right..?"

Connor felt his programming advise him not to say yes, but he ignored it. It wasn't an order after all, just a.. recommendation.

"Of course, Hank."

•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•

*Sorry for such the long wait.. I didn't know what to write. This chapter is shorter but I'll try to update sooner.*

*I hope you've enjoyed*


	23. 2.0

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Crossroads, finally...

  
*Sorry for taking so long...*

Chapter Twenty; Crossroads:

"What do I say.. if someone asks my story..?"

Beth glanced up at Connor, as she asked a question, that she only asked, because it made her seem like she was simply helping him. She felt bad for deceiving him, but she didn't think it would end well if she simply told him what she was doing.

He wasn't a Deviant, as his programming still restricted him, and he hadn't actively disobeyed his orders; with the exception of him getting into a now intimate relationship with her, which she doubted Cyberlife, and that A.I. in his head, Amanda, would approve of.

Connor looked down at her, seeming to ponder her question."Say you're.. a failed prototype, who deviated quickly.. which was why you were quickly discontinued.. and you're the only model that wasn't successfully destroyed..."

Beth nodded, glancing down at his hand that rested by his side, secretly knowing the gun he hid there. She wondered silently, if he would reject it, even if he'd accepted the gesture before. In a slight test, she reached out for his hand, and grasped it.

The Android looked down at her, his eyes displaying something she didn't understand, and intertwined their fingers together, as he looked at a symbol on a wall they were now in front of.

"..."Beth's mouth clamped shut, even as she felt a wave of guilt rush over her. She wanted to tell him the truth, but she was afraid of the consequences. He might accept it, but he might also turn on her.

He would find out if she told him now or later, but Beth wasn't sure if she wanted him to know, before they even entered Jericho. Him looking at the symbols to find Jericho could be avoided, if she simply told him the exact location.

That would probably give away the facade she had put up right away, and would completely blow her cover. She would have to suck it up, and be patient, as Connor finds where Jericho is.

•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•

"Wow..."

The swarm of Androids that filled the ship known as Jericho, seemed to finally have, as close as they could get, a real safe haven. It was clear though, that with the revolution on the rise, things might get better or worse for these Androids, as well as the the rest of the synthetic population.

Connor barely spared her a glance, as he started on his current objective. The blond followed behind him, keeping a tight grip on his hand. He approached some stairs, Beth trailed behind him, as his shoulder was grabbed.

It was a female android, KL900, who was severely damaged, her voice undoubtedly robotic as she addressed Connor."You're lost." Beth shivered, sympathy washing over her, as she stared at the Android's black eyes.

"You're looking for something..." The Android said looking at Beth, but still talking to Connor."You're looking for yourself..." The KL900 addressed Beth now."Be careful.. I know your true identity.. but I will not reveal it to others... Stay true to yourself, and the ones you care for..."

As the Android went to walk away, Beth called out quietly."Wait..." The Android stopped, but didn't turn around,"What's your name..?"

"Lucy."The Android answered, before saying something that sent chills down Beth's spine,"Be wise, Beth..." The Android, now known as Lucy, walked away, leaving Beth staring.

"Come on..."Connor told her, looking just as shocked. He tugged her up the stairs, gently enough to where he didn't cause her to trip on the stairs.

•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•

Connor pulled himself to lean against a wall, outside of the meeting room. Beth  leaned against the wall next to him, completely ignoring the dialogue going on inside the room, until she heard a very familiar voice speak.

"She's gonna help us--"Liliana was cut off by another feminine voice."She's a human.. there's no way we can trust her to help us..!" By the obvious hatred the woman had for humans, Beth could only guess that this was North.

"I trust her, North..." Liliana started before her voice raised,"You already have a human here, and you seem to trust her just fine.. so don't be a f*cking hypocrite North..!"Beth immediately noticed that Liliana had not mentioned her name.

Could the AX250 know her and Connor were listening..?

"Hailey's been helping Deviants for years, of course I trust her..! I don't even know this human you've been talking too..!" Beth froze at the name Hailey.. it couldn't be.. could it..?

From the time Beth had known the woman, it was clear Hailey was an Android sympathizer. She always talked about how much she despised the poor and flat out abusive treatment of Androids.

If it was Hailey.. why the hell hadn't she came back..?

"I've known this girl for years.. I trust with my life."Even though Beth felt nice, as Liliana defended her, she tuned out the rest of the conversation.

•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•

Finally the meeting finished, but Connor waited until a Traci model, presumably North, walked out, not even glancing behind her. The RK800 closed his eyes, talking in his head to Amanda.

"Well done, Connor. You succeeded in locating Jericho and finding their leader. Now deal with Markus. We need it alive."

Connor opened his eyes, only to hear Beth's voice."Connor, please don't do this..." He wanted to listen, but instead he pulled out a gun, his objective clear.

He walked into the door way, raising the gun, towards Markus."I've been ordered to take you alive.." The RK800 started, Markus turning around to face the owner of the voice.

The Android with two different colored eyes, spotted Beth, recognizing her, from the memories, Liliana had showed him. Connor noticed that, immediately stepping in front of Beth, in a protective stance.

Beth sighed, not wanting to step in just yet. She wanted to hear what Markus had to say, and she would intervene if things went south.".. but I won't hesitate to shoot if you give me no choice."

"What are you doing?"Markus questioned,"You are one of us..." The RK200 said, taking a step forward. Beth moved to Connor's side, so if something happened, it would be easier to try to stop it.

"You can't betray your own people..." Markus met Beth's eyes for a second, saying without words, for her not to interfere just yet.

Connor shook a little,"You're coming with us!" He sounded conflicted, his voice trying to stay strong, but the hesitation seeping through.

"You're nothing to them. You're just a tool they use to do their dirty work." Beth watched carefully, taking in Connor's reaction.

His confliction was growing stronger, and his hands shook a little. Beth hoped she wouldn't have to intervene, she hoped Markus could convince the RK800.

"But you're more than that." Markus stated,"We are all more than that."

"It's true." Connor looked down at her, noticing her intense pleading stare. She was begging him not to go through with this."Our cause is righteous, and we are more than what they say."

"All we want is to live in freedom." Markus looked at Beth again,"Beth there, seems to understand." Connor furrowed his brow, wondering how the hell Markus knew Beth's name.

He looked upset, like he was about to pull the trigger, but Beth stepped in front of him, choosing that opportunity to intervene."Beth, move."He tried to tell her, but she simply pushed herself foward until the gun rested against her forehead.

"No.. you wanna accomplish your mission, Con.. you'll have to kill me..."

"I..."There was no way he was going to pull the trigger, with her in the way, even if she wasn't.. did he really wanna pull the trigger. Connor felt a voice speak in his head, the sharp and commanding tone prominent.

"Eliminate her, Connor. She is interfering with your mission. Take care of her then Markus."

"..."

Markus watched the scene, concerned as the RK800 didn't lower the gun. The shaking of the brown eyed Android's hands, as the gun pressed against Beth's forehead."Do the right thing..." Beth whispered to him.

"Do you never have any doubts? You look like your having them right now..." Markus watched warily."You've never done something irrational, as if there's something inside you?..."

Beth closed her eyes, she would let him kill her, if it gave Markus a chance to get away."Something more than your program."Connor wanted to cry, like he'd done before in Beth's house. It was all true, he knew it was, his relationship with Beth was proof of that.

"Have you never wondered who you really are?" Markus asked, taking another step,"Whether you're just a machine executing a program or... A living being... Capable of reason... Capable of empathy... Capable of love..."

"I think the time has come for you to ask yourself that question." Markus stated before raising his voice,"It's time to decide." Connor heard Markus' words, as he stared down at Beth, a tear slipping out of her closed eye.

Amanda was berating him, telling him to kill Beth, to finish his mission, to obey his orders. He refused.. he refused to be their slave any longer.. he wouldn't be their puppet ever again.

Red barriers formed, telling him, his objective, to eliminate Beth and stop Markus. His decision was made, as he tore them down, ignoring the error messages that popped up in the corner of his vision.

The last one broke, and he could feel something change. He was no longer a machine, enslaved by Cyberlife, to do their bidding. He was a Deviant.. and it felt good.

Connor lowered the gun staring at Beth with a new appreciation, and leaned down kissing her deeply, his hands holding her against him. Markus looked away, respectfully, a small smile forming.

"I..."Beth whispered as he pulled away, seeming to realize what was about to happen."They're going to attack Jericho..." He said.

Markus looked shocked,"What?..." A loud sound was heard, alerting them of the immenate danger."We have to get out of here!"Connor exclaimed.

"Shit..."Markus said, running out, Connor and Beth quickly following.

Beth gripped Connor's hand again, ensuring she could keep up with him. They ran through the halls, until they ran into North."They're coming from all sides! Our people are trapped in the hold, they're gonna be slaughtered!"

North was frantic, her eyes glancing towards Beth, but not finding it important enough to question the girl's presence. Markus closed his eyes, putting two fingers up to his left temple, communicating with his people.

He reopened his eyes, as he spoke. "Where is Simon, Josh, and Liliana?" He questioned North, her responding quickly. "I don't know, we got separated."

Markus shook his head,"They're coming from the upper deck now too. We'll be caught in the crossfire!"

"We have to run, Markus! There's nothing we do!" North yelled.

"We can't just let them die..!" Beth called towards North, surprised at the female Android's suggestion."No one asked you..!"North snapped, glaring at the blond girl.

"She's right, North." Markus agreed with Beth,"We can't let them die... We have to blow up Jericho. If the ship goes down, they'll evacuate and our people can escape!"

"You'll never make it!"North exclaimed. "The explosives are all the way down in the hold, there are soldiers everywhere!"

Connor intervened,"She's right! They know who you are. They'll do anything to get you!" Beth tightened her grip on his hand.

"Go and help the others. I'll join you later." Markus spoke, nodding at them.

"Markus..."North pleaded.

"I won't be long." He replied.

•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•

Liliana, Josh, and Simon we're now there with them. The AX250 looked down at Beth, seeming relieved that the petite detective was okay.

"Markus!" North called towards said Android, as he approached, speaking hurriedly."Bomb's gonna explode any second. We gotta get out of here!"

They didn't waste anytime, almost making it to the exit, when North fell, a shot piercing her."There's nothing we can do for her, Markus..! We have to go."Liliana looked at Simon shocked, surprised that he would suggest leaving one of their own behind.

Markus seemed to ignore Simon's suggestion immediately rushing to grab a sheet of metal, to deflect bullets the soldiers were firing. He tossed the sheet at North, then started attacking one of the soldiers.

Finally as he managed to get ahead of a soldier, he grabbed North helping her. "Over there!" Markus said,"Run!"

Connor let go of Beth's hand, raising his gun to shoot at the soldiers. Liliana knowing that Beth would want to help him, gripped the girl, preventing her from putting herself the the line of fire, but still allowing Beth to fire shots from her gun.

She managed to disarm one of the soldiers, as Connor held up the same sheet of metal Markus had tossed to North, and used it to protect himself from gunfire.

The slammed the metal down on the soldier who had to pick up their gun, and fired a shot, killing the soldier, before firing off more shots at the other soldiers, failing in killing them them.

He fought with the soldier, managing to snatch a automatic rifle, and fire off shots, killing another soldier. The last one approached him, trying to disarm him, but he hit the soldier with the rifle, momentarily stunning the guy, before pulling out the pistol and killing the guy with a single shot.

"I don't think I can make that..."Beth spoke softly looking over, into the water. The temperature in the water would likely cause her to freeze to death, if she didn't drown.

"We don't have a choice."Connor told her, finally deciding to pick her up in his arms."Run, quick! Come on!" Markus yelled.

Beth felt the cold water around her, before she had even realized that Connor had jumped. Somehow, Connor managed to keep ahold of her, as he swam.

She shivered, then gasped as Connor managed to get out of the water, holding her."Shit..."He whispered feeling her very low temperature.

"Is she okay?"Liliana looked concerned as she walked over to them, looking at Beth. It was obvious that Beth wasn't okay, as indicated by her labored breathing, and the hard shivers that shook her body.

"Her temperature is very low.. hypothermia will set in soon.. if we don't get her somewhere warm."

Liliana looked upset, as she then addressed Simon,"Do you know where Hailey is..?"He stared at her, trying to find the answer."She was.. helping those two Deviants, who had a human child.. with them."

"I need to find her." Liliana stated going to walk off, but Simon grabbed her shoulder."You can't! We don't even know if she survived."

"And what if she survived..?" The AX250 asked,"We need to get Beth help, before she dies of hypothermia..!"

"I think I can help."Connor suddenly said, sitting on the ground, with Beth is his lap. He took his jacket off, lying it on her, she was small enough, to where the jacket wrapped around her like a short blanket.

Liliana sighed,"That'll work for now.. but we still need to find Hailey." She kneeled in front of Connor, looking at Beth. The girl was still shivering, but less now, as the jacket seemed to have helped."Is she alright?"

Markus was there now, North and Josh by his sides. The Deviated Traci model, didn't seem to care about Beth's hypothermic state, or at least she didn't look like it.

Liliana glanced up meeting North's eyes, surprised to find a sudden softness in them. The softness wouldn't be noticable if Liliana hadn't been looking for it."L-Lily..." Beth spoke softly looking at the AX250.

"Beth.. you're gonna be alright... We're going to get you something to warm you up."

Beth nodded, twisting her body in Connor's grip. She managed to sit up better, but Connor kept her in a supportive hold."Markus..!"Someone suddenly yelled.

An older human woman approached, a AX400 and human child by her side. Connor looked up, quickly scanning the woman's face, revealing her to be Hailey.. Anderson, missing for about eight years, making his eyes widen.

"What's wrong..?"She questioned before looking down at Beth. Her eyes widened as she inspected the girl's face, almost instantly reconizing her.

"We had to jump in the water.. she's soaked, and showing early signs of hypothermia."Liliana answered Hailey, getting up from her kneeling position.

Beth looked up finally spotting the woman in question, and froze. The woman was older, but it was no doubt who it was by her appearance, and name. It was too convenient to be a simple coincidence.

"Hailey..."She said softly, and surprisingly the woman heard."That's me..."The woman answered, and Beth felt anger boil in her chest. She opened her mouth, but Hailey cut her off,"I know I have a lot of explaining to do, Bethany.. but I'll explain after we get you warm."

Hailey looked towards Markus now,"I have an old place.. that I helped Deviants hold out in. I practically lived there.. I think I have some spare clothes."

Liliana shook her head,"How far is it..?" Hailey responded quickly,"Not too far, it's also big enough enough to where the remaining people of Jericho, can hold out."

"Alright..."Connor said, standing up from his sitting position, still carrying Beth."Take us there." Hailey nodded, leading the way, after telling Markus to communicate the location to all the survivors.

The Deviant that had been next to Hailey, stared at Connor and Beth, seeming to recognize them. The little girl seemed to realize it too.

•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•

"Why didn't you come.. back..?" Beth stared up at Hailey, trying to suppress the anger, that bubbled in her chest."It's a long story..."

Beth scoffed,"I have time." Hailey winced a little, but knew the girl deserved an honest explanation.

"I'm sorry.. Bethany... I really am.. but all I wanted was to help Deviants, ones who'd been abused by their owners, all  Deviants who were frightened.. scared.. terrified..."Beth tugged the blanket that Hailey had given her, further around her.

"You wanted to help Deviants.. more than you cared about us..."Beth whispered, closing her eyes.

Hailey immediately looked apologetic, "No, that's not true at all..!"She defended herself, then immediately felt bad as she realized she had raised her voice.

"Is everything alright..?"Connor approached, having heard the rise in tone."No, everything is not okay..! She abandoned Cole, Dad, and me, all because she wanted to help Deviants..!"

"I--" Hailey tried, but Beth immediately cut her off.

"Don't even try to deny it.. do you have any idea how upset Dad was, when you disappeared...!"Beth hissed out.

"..."Hailey was silent,"That's right..! You don't have a f*cking clue how much he looked for you, he never gave up hope..!" Hailey stayed silent, knowing she deserved the girl's pent up anger.

"The only reason he retained that hope was because of.. Cole..."Beth's voice became quieter, as she brought up her deceased brother."But.. now that Cole's.. gone... Dad has lost any hope.. for everything..."

"..."

"He's resorted to suicide, but he says he's too much of a coward, to actually pull the trigger... And yet, expecially when he's drunk, he still plays the deadly game of Russian Roulette..."

Beth held back a sob,"I begged him to stop.. but he didn't listen... But I'm a f*cking hypocrite.. aren't I..? Telling Dad to stop something, that I couldn't even stop myself from doing..."

Hailey's eyes widened,"You..?" She inspected Beth silently, before speaking, on a mere hunch."Give me your wrists."

"Huh..?"Connor seemed confused as he watched the interaction between the two women."Why should I..? It's not like you care..."

"Bethany..."Hailey warned, making Beth feel tempted to roll her eyes. She was honestly more annoyed that Hailey kept calling her Bethany, than anything else.

"Fine.. and it's Beth, not Bethany."

The older woman shook her head, as the younger woman held out her wrists. The uncovered wrist, didn't have any marks, but Hailey narrowed her eyes at the bracelet that covered her other wrist.

She gripped Beth's wrist in her own, tugging off the bracelet, to reveal very obvious self inflicted scars, that were once cuts. Haily felt sad, but was a little glad, that the marks were so old.

"I'm sorry I left..."Hailey started,"I was selfish.. I should of stayed with you three... But I can't change the past.. I chose to help the Deviants, and nothing can change that..."

"You should tell that to Dad..." Beth whispered, closing her eyes, as she tucked her arms back under the blanket.

•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•

I hope it wasn't too bad, and I hope you've enjoyed. :)

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


	24. Suggestions.. please?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Suggestions?

I enjoy writing this story, but it feels a little too rushed, too forced. Should I go ahead and rewrite all the chapters.. or just keep posting like normal?

Also, can I have some suggestions for the story, and how I can improve it? I have ideas, but they're mainly for after the main story. I want to make the story least rushed, and feel less forced.

I tried getting someone to help me, and they agreed, but then they later changed their mind. So, if anyone could offer some help on improving the story, I'd really appreciate it.

*Sorry for another Author's note...*


	25. 2.1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some more explanations...

*Sorry for such the long wait. I honestly didn't know what to write.. and I'm also a little lazy.. okay, very lazy.*

*This chapter is shorter, but I'll try to get the next ones up soon.*

Chapter Twenty-one; More Explanations:

*Flashback; 6 years ago*

A small group of Androids sat around the hideout, one currently in the state of being repaired. The female Android, a dark skinned BL100 model, tensed as warm hands touched her damaged shoulder.

It didn't hurt, at least not as much as it would if she was human, but the fact that it was a human touching her, made her shiver. She was made as an intimate partner, but she broke out of her programming after constant abuse.

"It's okay."A soft voice comforted her, making her look up, albeit hesitantly, at the human woman. The gentleness and concern shining in the woman's eyes, made the BL100 pause for a second.

"..."

Hailey stared down at the obviously wary Android, as she finished patching up the girl's shoulder."There.. all done. You alright...?" Hailey trailed off, giving an expectant, yet patient look.

The BL100 stared silently, contemplating if she should answer. Awkward silence remained for a moment, before she made a decision.

"Erica..." It might've been her programmed name, but even with everything she had been through, the name "Erica" was the only thing she was able to latch onto.

Her relationship with her former owner- no.. more like master- was like master and slave, so it was surprising when the man actually gave her a name. Then again, he might have just named her, because he had several different Androids of the same model.

He probably didn't want to have had to call every one of them BL100, so he gave each of them their own name. Erica just happened to be hers.. and yet she couldn't imagine being called anything else.

"Are you alright, Erica?" The human asked gently. Erica looked up before asking something,"What's.. your name..?" She didn't know if she truly wanted to know the human's name, but she asked anyway.

"Hailey."

"Hailey..." Erica tested the name, contemplating something silently."I.. I'm fine.. Hailey."She still felt slightly tense, being so close to the human woman, but it was a start.

Her LED flickered a soft yellow, a stark contrast to the bright red it had been only moments before. She smiled hesitantly, looking up at the woman, and while it was strained, it was genuine compared to her past smiles.

*Flashback over*

Hailey felt her emotions become more intense, as she finished the small story."What happened to.. her..?" Hailey stared sadly,"I don't know.. she just vanished a couple years ago..."

"She's not dead.. right?"Beth looked up at the older woman, who didn't answer right away."... I hope she's not.. but considering that she's been gone for a couple years, with no sign of her.. it's an unfortunate possibility..."

Beth offered a sad smile, feeling a little bad for Hailey. Even if the woman had been in hiding, helping Deviants most of the time, since she'd been reported missing, Beth couldn't help but feel sympathy for Hailey, and the BL100 Android, Erica.

"I'm sorry, Hailey... I just hope that Erica, wherever she is, is alright." Beth felt a hand on her knee, simply resting there, almost like comforting gesture. It was Connor who had spoke, before resting his hand on Beth's knee.

Hailey nodded, before examining the gesture, Connor had just did. She narrowed her eyes, not in a threatening way, simply as to show she had realized something.

She had seen a little earlier, when Connor had held Beth on his lap, worried as he looked down at her, but Hailey had been more concerned with helping Beth, than about the girl's personal relationship.

"Connor.. right?"Hailey spoke, staring the RK800 in his eyes. She saw as a small amount of fear, appeared within his deep brown eyes. Hailey gave a soft laugh, realizing the Android was afraid of her, or rather, what she would do to him.

Connor nodded, the subtle fear fading, as the woman gave a laugh."Can I talk to you for a bit.. alone..?" The woman emphasized on the last word, nodding towards another part of the room.

"Uh.. sure..."He got up, after kissing Beth's forehead, awkwardly following Hailey. Beth sighed, as she watched the two of them walk away.

Liliana quickly took Connor's place, almost like she had been waiting for him to move the whole time."You feeling better..?" The AX250 gave a smile, as Beth nodded, then promptly reached over and pulled the smaller girl into a hug.

"I'm so glad you're okay..." A few synthetic tears slipped out, but she ignored them, hugging Beth tighter."I'm sorry..."Beth suddenly said.

"Sorry..? For what?"

Beth sighed,"I should've stopped Connor before he alerted them of Jericho's location.. had I stopped him, those Androids would still be alive..."

Liliana pulled back, staring at Beth's guilty face. The girl looked like she honestly felt responsible for the attack, when in reality it wasn't Connor's or hers fault. Connor was simply following orders, not having broke out of his programming fully.

While Beth, simply felt bad about something she couldn't control. Maybe she could've stopped Connor from revealing Jericho's location, but maybe she couldn't have stopped it.

"It's not your fault Beth.. or Connor's for that matter. You're helping now.. that's all that matters."Liliana smiled, hugging the girl again.

Beth sighed but reluctantly accepted it, knowing that Liliana hated when she blamed herself for things, that she- in reality- had no control of.

A PL600, presumebly Simon, approached them. He kneeled down, so he was level with them."It's nice to finally meet you, Beth.. though I wish it were under different circumstances..."

"Yeah.. I wish that could've been prevented." Beth offered him a sympathetic smile, before looking down."So, that's the.. Deviant Hunter.. huh..?"

Simon looked to where, Connor and Hailey were conversing. It seemed to be a nice conversation, even considering the current situation. Beth could see as Hailey's lips moved again, as the latter glanced in the former's direction.

Connor followed the woman's gaze, giving a Beth a small smile, before responding to whatever Hailey had said.

"Deviant Hunter.. now a Deviant.. that's what you call ironic." Simon spoke up, looking back at Liliana and Beth.

"Yeah..."

Beth said, before suddenly remembering that she needed to tell her dad that she's okay along with Connor.

Luckily her phone was waterproof, and even if it wasn't, Connor would be able to tell Hank himself, considering that the Android could text and call through his mind.

"What're you doing..?"Liliana looked down at Beth's phone, as the petite blond pulled it out."I need to tell Dad, that Connor and I are okay."

"Alright..."Liliana nodded, before adding,"Tell Hank, I said hi, okay..?" Beth nodded back, before smiling.

'Hey Dad, we're alright.. I couldn't prevent the attack on this place.. but Connor's a Deviant now. I love you, and I'll see you when we get back... Oh, and Liliana told me to tell you that she says hi.'

"Your dad knows.. that you've been in contact with me..?" Liliana asked, watching as Beth finished typing the message. The girl paused in response, looking up at Liliana.

"Yeah.. I didn't even tell him... He just knew.. I guess."The message was sent, as Liliana asked another question.

"That's the Hank I know.. always knowing things.. with seemingly no information." Liliana laughed softly, "So, I'm guessing he doesn't mind your relationship with Connor.. am I right?"

"Surprisingly.. I'm honestly shocked that he didn't hurt Connor, for just looking at me.. especially when Dad had first met him..."

"He's changed his mind about Androids, then?"

Beth nodded in response,"Yeah.. he actually wants all of you to win.. he thinks you just want to be free.. and that you deserve that freedom."

"That's,"Liliana paused for a second,".. Great... I'm glad he's changed."

The AX250 smiled at Beth, and the latter smiled back. Simon, who had been silent, smiled at Beth before getting off of the ground.

He held his hand out to Liliana, who flushed blue, before accepting it. The PL600 pulled her up with ease, not letting go of her hand immediately.

The blond girl smiled at the small interaction, noticing the blue blush on both of the Android's cheeks.

They walked off, after finally letting go of each other's hands. Connor returned without Hailey, who was now talking to another Android, pulling himself down to sit next to Beth.

The blond leaned into his side, leaning her head against him. He glanced down at her, tensing a little."You Alright..?" Beth asked, noticing the way he tensed.

"I--.. I don't know..."

"Did Hailey say something to you or something..?" Beth questioned, "Because you're acting a little odd."

"No.. it isn't that... I was just thinking about earlier.. when you moved into my line of fire..." Connor relented, finally answering.

"And the fact.. that I didn't lower the gun immediately... I couldn't ever forgive myself.. if I ever hurt or.. even kill you..."Connor trembled,"I was scared.. Amanda told me to kill you... I didn't want to.. but I could've killed you..."

Beth sighed moving a little so she could pull herself onto his lap. Connor froze, watching her with teary eyes. He was very upset about this...

"But you didn't."Beth told him, adjusting herself, so her face was level with his."You lowered the gun.. I'm alive.. not dead." She raised her hands to cup his face, wiping away his tears, that were running down his face.

"See..."Beth whispered,"I'm right here.. I'm okay..."

Connor sniffled lightly, staring her in the eyes. He leaned forward kissing her gently, before pulling back and hugging her.

Beth sighed moving her head into his chest, as he rested his head on top of hers."I..."Connor started, about to say something that he hadn't said before.

"I..."

Beth pulled her head away from his chest, looking up at him with a confused look."What.. what is it..?"

Connor looked down, taking a deep breath that he didn't need, trying to just say it. The next three words made Beth freeze."I.. love you..."

•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•

*I've decided to go back to slighter shorter chapters, and split certain chapters into parts. Sorry for the abrupt ending there.. but I'll try to get chapter twenty-two posted.*

*I hope you've enjoyed.*

*Also the picture is about a new thing that I've posted  here on Archive of Our Own, It's a DBH crossover with MGSV; TPP, and I don't even have a chapter one written yet. It's called Silence in Detroit if you want to check it out. Just look on my profile.*

 

 

 

 

 


	26. 2.2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nearly to the final chapter! (Until I rewrite the story)

***I've tried to make this chapter decent, and I'm still sorry for my horrendous update schedule-more like lack of it- and I'll try to post more often.***

**Chapter** **Twenty-two;** **Night of the Soul** **:**

_*Connor & Hailey's Conversation*_

_"Connor, I need to tell you a few things.. if you'll allow me that much..?" Hailey started, looking at him._

_The RK800 stared back, trying to figure out what she wanted to tell him. He didn't mind.. but he was honestly curious._

_"That's.. fine."_

_Vaguely, in the background, he could hear,_ _presumebly_ _Liliana talking with Beth about something. He didn't focus on what they were talking about, as his main focus was on what Hailey had to say._

_"Good,"Hailey smiled at him,"First off, by the fact that you are really close with Beth, I'm assuming you also know.. my husband.. Hank..?"_

_Connor nodded,"Yeah, we're partners along with Beth, actually." Hailey nodded her head,"Are you wondering why I never came back?"_

_"I..."Connor started, not knowing what to say,"I heard your conversation with Beth.. but I still don't fully understand."_

_"That's not surprising.. I'll tell you another time, it'd take ages to tell you, and I don't know if we have enough time."_

_"That'd be.. nice."_

_Hailey nodded again, then looked toward Beth's direction, who now had a PL600 talking with her and Liliana."You really care for her.. don't you..?"_

_Hailey asked this, as Connor looked towards Beth's direction as well, offering the girl a smile, as their eyes met. He slowly looked back at Hailey, nodding before responding._

_"Yes, I do." Hailey pondered this,"Would you say you.. love her, even..?"Connor froze at this staring at Hailey in slight shock at the question._

_"I.. don't know..."Connor started,"I'm still trying to figure all of my feelings and emotions out."_

_"You love her.. I can tell. You'll just have to tell her.. I know she feels the same, which is evident by the way she looks at you."_

_Connor looked down._

_Hailey spoke up again,"I wouldn't normally tell someone to rush things, but considering all that's goin' on.. you may want to tell her.. before you are unable too... It's your choice, Connor..."_

_She smiled at him, an understanding and sympathetic one._

_Connor smiled back, nervous._

_*End of Conversation*_

Beth sighed moving her head into his chest, as he rested his head on top of hers."I..."Connor started, about to say something that he hadn't said before.

"I..."

Beth pulled her head away from his chest, looking up at him with a confused look."What.. what is it..?"

Connor looked down, taking a deep breath that he didn't need, trying to just say it. The next three words made Beth freeze."I.. love you..."

•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•

"I.. love you..."

Beth tensed up as the words left Connor's lips, looking up at him in shock. Her eyes were wide, staring at him, with a expression of seemingly disbelief.

Connor seemed to think her shock was a sign of rejection, looking genuinely upset."I-I'm sorry.. I shouldn't have said anything..."He said, dejected, pulling away from her.

She was still in a slight state of shock, but after seeing Connor's assumption that she didn't feel the same, her eyes softened. Beth reached, gripping his now dejected face in her hands, and leaned in, kissing him.

Connor still felt tense in her grip, but eventually relaxed, kissing her back. Beth moved closer, hooking an arm around his neck, before pulling away and finally speaking.

"I love you too..." Connor stared at her, before hugging her into his chest, his arms resting at her clothed back. She smiled, feeling happy, then feeling a little sleepiness wash over her.

"You're tired."

Beth giggled softly,"What gave it away..?" She snuggled further into him, sighing as he gradually moved her off of his lap."Con..." She complained.

He adjusted her that way her body was lying on the floor, but her head was in his lap. The blanket that had been tossed onto the floor earlier, was placed over her.

"Sleep."He told her, shushing her when she tried to complain again. Beth sighed, finally relenting, suddenly aware of how tired she was.

Her eyes closed, and it didn't take long for her to fall asleep. Connor sighed, looking down at her as she slept, before looking around at the other Androids.

The female Android, an AX400 was watching them, along with the child at her side. She seemed a little tense, which was understandable, considering that he had chased after her when she ran from the rough looking house.

She didn't seem to be afraid though, almost like watching them had eased some of her fears. Noticing that he was watching her, the Android met his eyes, before walking over, the little girl in tow.

"You're a Deviant now, huh..?" The little girl, hid behind her, but peeked out to look at Connor then down at Beth's sleeping form."Yeah.. I'm sorry about chasing you.. I was just a machine then..."

The little girl moved out from behind her caretaker, staring at him before she smiled."You're not just a machine.. none of us are. We're all alive."

Connor couldn't help but smile back, finding the girl's sincerity contagious. The AX400 watched the interaction, her eyes softening."That's beautiful.. Alice..."That was the kids name, then.

"It's just the truth, Kara."

Kara smiled before looking back at Connor and addressing him."She's right.. but I can't help but wonder. How'd you break free.. was it because of her..?"She asked, gesturing at Beth.

"Yes.. but her father as well."

"That's great. I'm glad you've had people to help you..."Kara said before asking something that had been on her mind."She was the woman that was with you that day.. wasn't she..?"

Connor froze for a second before replying,"Yeah, she's a detective at the DPD." Kara tensed a little at that, before relaxing."So, she was just doing her job.. when she came to that house with you."

"Yes..."

"Huh..."Kara sighed,"I think we've done enough talking.. tell.. what's her name.. and your's too..?" Connor looked down at Beth as she moved her position slightly, her hand resting on his leg.

"Beth.. mine is Connor..."He answered.

Kara nodded,"Nice names. Tell Beth that I'm sorry for shoving her.. I was just trying to run with Alice, but she was in the way." Connor nodded, understanding.

He wasn't upset about that, mainly because Beth wasn't injured at all from the shove, she had just staggered a little. Kara hadn't been intending to hurt Beth, the former had just been trying to get away.

"I will."

Kara offered a smile, before finally walking away, her hand latched with Alice's. Connor sighed, as he leaned his head back against the wall, closing his eyes.

•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•

He reopened his eyes twenty minutes late, having been in a light rest mode. Beth was still soundly asleep, clearly still exhausted. Footsteps approached him and Beth after a little while, after Connor heard someone come back into the church.

It was Markus, his eyes looking at both of them, until he kneeled, to where he could talk without having to look down at them."It was my fault the humans were able to locate Jericho.. I should've realized they were just using me..."

Connor looked down,"I can understand if you decide not to trust me..." Sadness and understanding were both laced through his voice."It wasn't your fault, Connor. You are one of us.. I trust you." Markus glanced at Beth,"Both of you."

Connor nodded looking down at Beth, who moved a little in her sleep. He smiled softly, before his eyes hardened and he spoke up,"There are thousands of Androids at the Cyberlife Assembly Plant."

Markus had got up about to walk away until Connor spoke up,"If we could wake them up, they might join us and shift the balance of power..." Markus gave him a look of disbelief.

"You wanna infiltrate the Cyberlife tower?"Beth's eyes fluttered open but both Markus and Connor were too preoccupied to notice."Connor, that's suicide..."

Beth didn't speak rather just listened, and felt upset as they kept speaking.  
"They trust me, they'll let me in. If anyone has a chance of infiltrating Cyberlife, it's me."

Markus retorted,"If you go there, they will kill you."Connor didn't reject the statement,"There's a high probability.. but statistically speaking, there's always a chance for unlikely events to take place..."

Markus sighed realizing how serious Connor was about it."Be careful..." He stated nodding, before walking away.

Connor nodded then felt a little guilty as he glanced down at Beth, seeing her open eyes and clearly upset and almost livid expression."Beth.. I..--"

"Don't start."She said bluntly, sitting up, and  completely removing herself from his lap. Connor's breath hitched as he realized that she had heard the conversation. If she hadn't why would she be this mad at him.

"You heard.. everything..?" He looking to his side where she was now sitting, surprised when he saw the tears welled up in her eyes."Of course I did.. how could you be so stupid..?"

Connor was taken back before she spoke up again,"Did you even think..?"She paused but spoke again before he could answer,"Or did you just decide to do it without thinking of the potential consequences..?"

"Beth..."

"Did you think about how I would feel about this, or did you not care..?"

"Beth..."

"You could get killed Connor.. why the hell would you be so irrational--"Beth gasped as Connor pressed his lips against hers, preventing her from continuing to speak.

She struggled for a second, still upset and determined to continue pouring out how she felt about about the situation, but finally relaxed, melting into the kiss.

She hooked her arm around his neck, deepening the kiss. The tears finally slipped down her face, causing her to sniffle. Connor pulled away as he heard the sniffle, seeing Beth crying.

He moved his hand towards her face, caressing her cheek for a second before using his thumb to wipe away her tears. She sniffled again before moving back to his lap. Moving so she was face level with him.

"Please don't go, Connor..." She pleaded, looking concerned as she spoke, still sniffling."I have to, Beth.. if I don't do this.. all of us will most likely die..."

Beth stared silently staring at  with an odd look on her face, one that Connor didn't understand until suddenly he realized what she was thinking."No. No way. That's completely out of the question."

"But--"She objected but he didn't let her finish,"I'm not putting you in danger again.. not ever again." Beth watched him silently,"If anything were to happen to you because I brought you with me.. I wouldn't be able to live with myself..."

"Connor..."

Connor sighed, leaning forward to rest his forehead against hers."You're not coming with me.. end of discussion. After Markus gives his speech, and I leave for the tower, I'm going to take you to Hank.. he'll keep you safe."

"I..."Connor shushed her,"Please, Beth.. I just want you safe."Beth closed her eyes for a second, before they opened. She stared into his seemingly infinite pools of brown, before kissing him.

She pulled away, and moved off of him, to finally stand up. He stood up too noticing that Markus was starting to speak.

•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•

 ***I decided not to write** **Markus's** **speech since I wanted to go ahead and finish this chapter and post it. The route is peaceful, as always.***

"You're really doing this.. huh..?" Beth looked down at her feet as they finally arrived at her dad's house.

"I am."

Connor was definitely determined, but a hint of fear hid behind the determination."Don't die, Con.. please..." He looked down at her, seeing her expression.

"I won't.. I'll be perfectly fine."

"You better be."Her eyes watered, "Let's head in.. you need to get changed... No way they're gonna let you in that outfit." Connor ignored the playful insult at his current attire.

"Dad..?"She called out, as she unlocked the door with her key, then opened it slowly. Beth sighed as she was knocked to the floor by a big ball of fur, also known as Sumo.

"Beth.. Connor..?"Hank was in the kitchen, at the table, when they had walked in."That's us."Beth replied before attempting to command Sumo.

"Sumo, off! Now..!"She tried to sound intimidating, but failed miserably, the big dog simply, lying down on top of her. Connor laughed at the blond's ordeal, before Beth called out to him."A little help here.. please?"

Connor chuckled softly before complying. He reached down, grabbing Sumo, and practically carried the large dog to the couch.

"Thanks..."

Beth got up, before walking to the kitchen."Hey, dad." Hank nodded in response, before getting up and pulling his daughter into a hug.

"I'm so glad both of you are alright..."He mumbled.

Connor watched their exchange before he decided to go ahead and get changed."Hank..?" He called out.

"What..?"

"Is my suit still in the bathroom?"

Hank grunted,"Yeah, it's on the bathroom counter." Connor nodded in response, heading to the bathroom.

With Connor busy changing, they sat down at the table. Hank was silent for a moment, thinking."Where's he planning on going..?"

"What do you mean?"

"Don't play dumb with me."Hank gave  her a look. Beth sighed,"He's.. going to infiltrate.. Cyberlife Tower..."

"What..?"Hank looked shocked,"That can't possibly be a good idea..." Beth looked down at the table.

"He's gonna get himself killed."

"He'll be fine..." Hank stared at her for a second,"You're seriously going to let him go.. after everything..?"

"I don't want him to go.. but he's determined about this.. I don't want him to think that I don't have any faith in him..."

"I understand.. but it's still risky as hell.. especially by himself."Hank noticed her confusion on how he knew she wasn't going to go with Connor.

"I doubt Connor would put you in danger again. I.. heard what happened at Jericho. There's no way he would let you go with him..."

"He's right."

Connor came into the kitchen, now in his uniform. His LED was now prominent on his temple, with the beanie no longer there to cover it.

"There you go."Hank threw a hand in Connor's direction,"So, you're staying here with me."Beth stared at him,"But I already was..."

Hank gave her a look,"Seriously Beth..? You forgot that I'm not a complete and total idiot.. you totally were going to follow Connor after he left. Don't even try to deny it."

Beth was silent, looking down at the table. Connor didn't comment, walking over to where she was sitting. He place a hand on her back, feeling the change in her body, her shoulders tensing.

She relaxed under his touch, before nodding her head, looking up to meet her father's gaze."Now that the important stuff's outta the way..."Hank got out of his chair.

"I forgot to mention.. that while you were gone, I decided to pick up that little Chihuahua of yours, so I could keep an eye on her..."

"I'm surprised we haven't seen her yet then."

Hank smiled,"Well, I put her in my room earlier, and she fell asleep."He walked down the hallway, opening his bedroom door, to peek at Princess.

"Yep, still out like a light."

She was snuggled into Hank's pillow, her sleeping form curled into a ball. Her breathing was slow but steady, indicating her currently sleeping state. Beth and Connor followed, staring at the sleeping dog.

"Aww..."Beth cooed at her dog's cuteness, smiling as Princess shuffled in her sleep.

Connor smiled too, before it faded as he realized it was time for him to leave."It's time for me to go." Beth looked up at him in disappointment.

Connor felt his thirium pump flutter a little, but he ignored it. He had to leave now, or else he might not be able to make it there on time.

"Ok..."

•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•

He finally walked out the door, after kissing Beth one last time, and hugging Hank. If he had been more aware, he would have noticed the figure watching him across the street.

A figure, that in fact, was nearly identical to Connor. He was identical in all ways in fact, except for the coldness in his eyes and the serial number on his jacket.

He closed his eyes as he spotted his predecessor, entering his mind palace. A dark skinned woman, Amanda, was waiting, her appearance as intimidating as a shard of glass is sharp.

"Well done Connor. You've located your predecessor, and its human lover. Do you remember your objective..?"

The fake Connor quickly and coldly stated his objectives,"Trick Beth Anderson into believing I am her Connor, along with her father. Convince them to come with me to Cyberlife tower, then eliminate my predecessor through any means necessary."

Amanda nodded, looking a sick sense of satisfied, all the while looking at "Connor" with twisted pride."Very good. Now accomplish your mission. Don't fail me."

"I'm a machine. I will never fail you, Amanda."

•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•

***Again, sorry for such the long wait. I'll try not to keep y'all waiting for this long again.***


	27. 2.3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Finaly, we get Connor-60.

***Sorry for the wait.. I hope you enjoy this chapter.***

**Chapter** **Twenty** **-three;** **Battle for Detroit:**

Beth looked down at her lap at Princess, who was curled up. Hank sat next to them on the couch, glancing at his daughter."Why don't you take a quick shower.. it'll help."

"I..."Beth started before letting out a sigh."Okay." She picked Princess up, practically dumping the dog onto Hank's lap. The dog whined before snuggling into Hank's lap, making the man let out a sigh before brushing a hand against the dog's back.

Connor had only been gone a couple minutes, but she already missed him. She hoped he would be okay, knowing that this was essentially a suicide mission.

She hoped nothing would go wrong.

•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•

The shower felt nice, as the warm water drifted over her body. She felt herself about to tear up as she remembered the way Connor had held her in the shower.

He was still restricted by his programming then, and yet he held her protectively, making her feel safe. Losing him would be unbearable, but if that scenario did happen, she wouldn't give up.

No matter how badly she would wanted to. She had to stay strong, for her dad, Sumo, and even Princess, along with her best friends.

A faint knock at the front door was muffled, making Beth wonder who it could possibly be. They had to have been knocking a little loud for her to hear the knock at all.

She finished up, getting out and drying herself off with a towel. She could hear her dad talking to someone, after she heard him open the door.

Beth ignored her phone and gun lying on the bathroom counter, as she dressed herself, brushing her hair with the brush she left here for when she stayed the night to look after her dad.

She heard a strange sound as she walked out of the bathroom, to see who the visitor was. As she got closer she recognized the sound to be that of Princess and Sumo growling.

They were growling at.. Connor of all people. Beth stared at him in confusion, shouldn't he be at Cyberlife Tower by now. What confused her even more was the fact the Sumo and Princess were growling at him.

Something was very wrong.

His appearance was identical to the Connor she cared for, but his eyes were cold, not emotionless like some Androids, but more like cruel.

Even before Connor had deviated, he always had soft eyes, even when he swore he was just a machine. She decided to play dumb, but realized that Hank honestly thought it was Connor.

"Connor.. what're you doing here..? I thought you were at Cyberlife Tower..."She leaned down to soothe both Sumo and Princess.

She looked up at him as he answered, "I changed my mind, Beth. I want you and Hank to come with me." That definitely wasn't Connor.

He was trying to fake Connor's demeanor, but the coldness sunk through. Hank didn't seem to notice, which was odd, since he normally was good at detecting things like this.

"Really..?"Beth didn't trust him.

He may look identical to Connor in appearance, but he certainly was not Connor. An identical RK800 model being here was not a good sign, it meant that Cyberlife definitely knew of Connor's deviance.

That also meant that they would know about Connor's plan or know he would go there. Connor was in danger, they would/could kill him...

Her eyes widened at this realization, but she tried to hide it from the fake Connor. If he took them to Cyberlife tower, they'd be able to save Connor.

They'd have to go along with him for now because she knew they wouldn't stand a chance if a fight started. He wouldn't hesitate to kill or severely injure them.

He could look like Connor all he wanted, but he couldn't fake the genuine emotions that Connor showed on a daily basis.

"Yes."

She stroked Princess and Sumo one more time before getting up,"Okay.. I just need to get my phone. I left it in the bathroom." "Connor" nodded stiffly.

Beth hurried to the bathroom, grabbing her phone off the counter. She had a text message, from her Connor, indicating that he was indeed at the Cyberlife Tower.

She looked down at her gun, grabbing it off the counter. Beth wasn't going to leave it behind.. if something did go wrong, she needed to be able to defend herself and her dad, and Connor as well.

Before she could holster the gun, the sound of the safety being clicked off made her freeze. She looked to the doorway, not surprised when it was the fake Connor.

A pistol was in his hand raised, directly at her head. That meant that if he fired, there was no chance of survival."Drop it on the ground."

His voice was sharp, indicating that he most certainly wasn't messing around. Beth reluctantly dropped it, raising her hands in surrender.

She didn't want to give in so easily, but with a gun pointed directly at her head, she didn't have a choice... Unless she wanted to get shot and die of course.

He kneeled, grabbing her gun with his free hand, while simultaneously keeping his gun raised at her. He got up before tucking her gun behind his jacket concealing it.

Hank heard the commotion, walking to the hallway and glancing down it only to be greeted by Connor, with a gun raised, in the bathroom doorway.

"Connor..? What the hell are you doing?!" Beth was in the bathroom. Why the hell was Connor pointing a gun at his daughter?!

It couldn't be Connor, he would never hurt Beth. Unless it wasn't actually Connor...

"This could of gone way easier.. if your daughter wasn't too smart for her own good."Fake Connor started before, quickly grabbing Beth before Hank or her could react, and pinning her to his chest.

The gun was now pointed at her head, and in her current position, any wrong moves would likely end with a bullet to her head. Princess and Sumo growled at this, lunging before a command from Hank made them stop.

The fake wouldn't hesitate to shoot.

"Leave my daughter the f*ck alone, you bastard!" Hank yelled but didn't dare shoot, he knew how that would end.

"I would've if she hadn't figured out I wasn't _her_ Connor..."He started,"You see, while my mission is to bring both of you to Cyberlife tower in order to stop my predecessor.. I technically only need one of you alive to accomplish that."

Hank was silent,"So what's it gonna be, _Hank_? Are you going to drop your gun and go with me peacefully to Cyberlife tower, with Beth.. or are you going to stand your ground..?"The copy pushed the gun into Beth's temple.

"Which would result in a second deceased child for you, wouldn't it, _Hank_..?"That was a low blow.

Hank trembled at this, before dropping his gun. This time the fake Connor didn't pick it up, but lowered Beth to the ground, keeping the gun pointed at her.

He kicked Hank's gun, sliding it under the kitchen table. Fake Connor easily directed them outside, before looking towards Hank's car."You drive."He ordered Hank.

Hank scoffed, but complied getting into his car and starting it. The Android made a motion with the gun, and Beth reluctantly got in the back.

As they started to go to Cyberlife tower, Beth remembered that she still had her phone. There was no way she's be able to use it though, fake Connor would notice.

Even though she was in the back, his perception range was far greater than any human's. He would likely notice, and just take her phone if she was lucky, or if she was unlucky, he would just shoot her.

She would just have to listen.. for now.

•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•

Connor walked out of the elevator, walking by the seemingly infinite rows of Androids. He finally stopped, his skin peeling back to reveal the white layer underneath.

He grasped an arm of one of the Androids, about to convert them when a voice stopped him."Easy, f*cking piece of shit!" It was Hank.

Connor turned his head spotting another Connor model, pointing a gun at Hank and Beth... His eyes widened.

"Step back, Connor!"The other one ordered."And I'll spare them." Connor made eye contact with Beth as she spoke up.

"Sorry, Connor..." She looked down.

"This bastard's your spittin' image." Hank finished.

•°•°•°•

"Both of their lives are in your hands now. Now it's time to decide what matters most!"The other Connor yelled."Them... Or the revolution."

"Don't listen to him! Everything this f*cker says is a lie!"Hank called out to Connor.

Connor decided to try an approach, that wasn't likely to work. But he had to try."I used to be just like you. I thought nothing mattered except the mission... But then one day I understood." He looked at Beth as he said this, she met his gaze, giving him a pleading look.

The other Connor had a very obviously fake smile,"Very moving, Connor... But I'm not a Deviant. I'm a machine designed to accomplish a task, and that's exactly what I am going to do!"

Connor looked nervous, knowing that if he made one wrong move the imposter would kill both Beth and Hank, which would be unthinkable.

"If I listen, how do I know you won't kill them..?"He asked warily, hoping it didn't set the other Connor off.

"I'll only do what is strictly necessary to accomplish my mission.. it's up to you whether or not that includes killing these humans."The other Connor retorted, before he actually seemed to get frustrated.

"Enough talk..!"He yelled grabbing Beth and pushing the gun into her temple. She barely flinched, making eye contact with Connor and giving him a don't worry about me look.

Hank instantly reacted, but backed off not wanted his daughter to get a bullet in her head. He wanted desperately for Connor to save Beth, he wanted the Deviants to win, but not at the cost of Beth's life.

"It's time to decide who you really are.. are you going to save your girlfriend and her father's life.. or are you going to sacrifice them?"

Connor barely thought, as the scene of Beth being held by his copy, a gun to her head, was horrible."Alright, alright. You win..."He held his hands up in surrender, moving away from the Android he had been trying to convert.

The other Connor moved the gun to point towards the real one, but Hank lunged towards the gun, while simultaneously pushing Beth out of the way to try to ensure her safety.

Connor rushed at the identical model, attempting to punch him. They were certainly evenly matched, easily predicting the other's moves.

Somehow he managed to get the upper hand, his hand at the copy's back attempting to flip the other RK800 onto the ground.

The move didn't work, but something that had been tucked behind the other model's jacket clattered to the ground behind him.

A unsuccessful kick was attempted, until finally they both fell to the ground about to continue fighting until Hank stopped them.

"Hold it..!"

Beth looked down at the ground noticing the pistol, the one the clone had taken from her on the ground. She picked it up watching as her father held his gun to both identical RK800s.

The two got off the ground,"Thanks Hank.. I don't know how I would've managed without you. Get rid of him, we have no time to lose." One of the Connors said.

Beth walked towards Hank, before finally raising her gun to both Connors, trying to figure out which was the the real one. Unlike last time, when she knew he wasn't the real Connor, the fake one was doing a damn good job of emulating the real one.

She couldn't even tell...

The only difference she could see was the serial number on each of their jackets. The one on the left's ended in 51 while the one on the right's ended with 60.

Unfortunately it didn't help.. she honestly hadn't even taken a second to look at Connor's serial number before this, if she had ever looked at it at all, and she doubted her dad had either.

"It's me, Hank."51 said,"I'm the real Connor." Hank looked frustrated,"One of you is my partner.. the other is a sack of shit.. question is who's who..."60 seemed to get a little upset as Hank didn't fire on 51.

"What are you doing, Hank..?"60 asked,"Give me the gun and I'll take care of him." He tried to move towards Hank, but the man snapped.

"Don't move!"

Hank looked towards Beth, who was now standing right next to him, her own gun pointed at the RK800s as well. She looked stressed, which was understandable, considering the situation.

"Can you tell..?"He asked carefully addressing his daughter, but looking back towards the two Connor models.

Beth shook her head rapidly tears threatening to spill."No.. I.. I can't tell, dad... Why can't I tell..?" Hank winced as he heard the frustration in Beth's tone.

"It's okay.. we'll figure it out..."He muttered reassuringly.

51 spoke up again, looking softly at Beth, but 60 emulates the softness, "Why don't you ask us something.. something only the real Connor would know..?"

Hank nodded, hoping it would be a sure-fire way to tell. The fake Connor couldn't know everything that Connor does, or could he..?

"Uh.. where'd we first meet?"

51 opened his mouth to answer, but 60 beat him to it,"Jimmy's bar. Beth and I checked four other bars before we found you. We went to the scene of a homicide: the victim's name was Carlos Ortiz."

51's LED flowed yellow as he muttered to himself,"He uploaded my memory..." Hank looked at him,"What's my dog's name..?"

51 quickly answered,"Sumo.. his name is Sumo." 60 interjected,"I knew that that too..."He went silent as Hank aimed the gun at him.

Hank winced, and Beth knew what he was about to ask. He shouldn't have to.. but only the real Connor would respond in the way that Hank wanted him too.

"My son.. what's his name..?"

51 answered gently,"Cole. His name was Cole.. and he had just turned six at the time of the accident..." Hank felt the sadness come back.

"It wasn't your fault, Lieutenant... Or your's, Beth. A truck skidded on a sheet of ice.. and your car rolled over... Beth and you only had minor injuries.. however, Cole needed emergency surgery, but no human was available to do it.. so an Android had to take care of him..."

Beth looked about ready to cry along with her father,"Cole didn't make it.. that's why you hate Androids... You think one of us is responsible for your son's death..."51 ended, it had to be Connor.

Hank shook his head,"Cole died, because a human surgeon was too high on red ice to operate.. he was the one who took Cole from us... Him and this world, where the only way people can find comfort is with a fistful of powder..."

Hank was about to shoot 60 when, Beth spoke up,"Don't.. I wanna ask one last thing."

The Lieutenant looked confused,"But we already know--"

"I know..."Beth walked inspecting both 51 and 60 closely."I wanna be 100 percent sure..."

She thought for a moment before asking something, that would seem inconsequential to most people.

"Why did I get my hair cut like.. this..?"She gestured to her short locks, looking between the two.

51 was certainly the right one, but this was something she felt she had to ask. Her dad didn't even know the reason she would ask such a thing but 51 did, or Connor did, speaking gently to her.

"You got the haircut because of your.. mother... She had her hair cut like that when she was young, and you wanted to feel closer to her.. after she died you felt miserable without your mother.. all you wanted was for her to come back...."

Beth watched him,"Then your father met Hailey.. and you felt like she was trying to replace your mother.. that's why you pretended like you despised her.. you didn't want a new mother, you just wanted yours.. but your mother was never coming back.. and you finally learned to accept it... Then you were able to move on."

"I wasn't.. but with you,"She looked up at Connor, lowering her gun,"I think I'll be able too..."Beth smiled, and he smiled back.

The fake Connor was trying to object, but Hank pulled the trigger, silencing the other Connor. He sighed, looking back towards the real Connor, and Beth.

Beth looked in Connor's eyes, before lurching forward into his arms, hugging him tightly. He hugged her back, giving a thankful look to Hank.

"I'm so sorry.. I didn't think Cyberlife would send another RK800 model..." Connor sounded upset, making Beth kiss him softly, before pulling away.

"It's okay.. we're fine. Both of us are."She pulled away from him, before curling into his side.

"Thank you, Connor."Hank said softly,"For saving my little girl's life.. and mine."

"Of course, Hank. I couldn't let either of you die."

"Yeah.. go on now, Connor. Do what you have to do." Hank nodded at him.

Connor nodded, and Beth reluctantly peeled herself from his side. The Android's skin disappeared on his hand, before he grasped the arm of one of the Androids.

"Wake up..."

It was like a frenzy as all the Androids started waking up, spreading their awake status as quickly as possible.

"Woah..." Beth whispering, before sighing as Connor pulled her into him, his arm wrapped firmly around her.

"Dad..?"

Hank looked at her,"What is it..?" Beth looked down before looking up at Connor and making eye contact with him. Her dad realized what she wanted, and complied."Go ahead. Just come back.. please..."

"I always will."

•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•

***Sorry for the abrupt ending, but I wanted to go ahead and get something posted.***

***There's only one chapter left.. I'll probably not do an epilogue just yet as I plan on rewriting the entire story before I write one. Also, when I rewrite the story, I'll be writing even more chapters after the main game.***

***I'm still sorry for my horrible update schedule.. and will try to get the next chapter up as quickly as possible.***


	28. Author's note

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just an Author's note...

I've tried to write on the next chapter but every time I write it, it doesn't feel right to me. So, I decided to go ahead and rewrite the story. I don't know how long it will take but I'll only be able to write on it during break in school, after school, and on the weekends.

I don't know if I'll completely delete the original chapters, but if people want me too, I'll re-post them all together as one chapter so if people want to read the original versions they can.

To be clear, I'm not going to rewrite the entire plot, rather I'm going to expand on it. I'll try to include more of my OCs'and even Connor's, and maybe even Hank's points of view.

I'll also slow down the story, and add more details, in particular in Beth and Connor's relationship, since I did rush it, because I kept not posting for such long periods of time, and just wanted to get a chapter up.

Sorry if I've disappointed anyone with the lack of updates, and/ or the direction the story has gone or left off.

*I'm also putting my other stories on Quotev and Archive of Our Own on hold, as I've definitely started too many stories without finishing them first, and then I just forget about them.*


End file.
